Harry Potter and the Secret of Lils
by racheview
Summary: Voldemort won and imprisoned the world under his regime. Now six years later, a new resistance called Lils struggles on their crusade to free the world again. So where does Ginny Weasley fit in? HG, RHG, NL. OoTP Spoilers.
1. Prologue Not A Happy Ending

**Harry Potter and the Secret of Lils**__

Rachel E. Thompson__

Email: racheview@yahoo.com

Web page: surf.to/genova or genova07.tripod.com

Rating: R

Category: Action/Drama

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Harry and Co.

Summary: Voldemort won and imprisoned the world under his regime. Now six years later, a new resistance called Lils struggles on their crusade to free the world again. So where does Ginny Weasley fit in? H/G, R/HG, N/L. OoTP Spoilers.

Author's Note: This is my sugar baby fic! It practically spawned on its own, and I've been possessed to finish it ever since. So here it is, my mauling of a classic tale by J.K. Rowling. Enjoy.

***

_Prologue. __Not A Happy Ending_

"Harry?" His name desperately ripped from her raw throat. Ginny Weasley sniffled to keep back tears, and struggled to breathe through the thick smoke that masked the spring air. Her eyes burned from the acid cloud, or maybe from the blood that eased into her vision. The dirt caked redhead stumbled through the chaos of bloody bodies. She was deathly pale, as she tried to sort her way through the throng of those that died in the battle. The witch wasn't sure how long she had fumbled around in the fog, but it felt close to years. 

The redhead waved her arms outwards like a blind woman. She earned herself a smart to the elbow, when she banged the joint on a brick wall. Ginny winched, and drew in a deep breath between her clenched teeth. She rubbed at the infliction, before she rested her hand against the castle wall of Hogwarts. If it was Harry Potter that she sought, then she certainly would not find him in or around the school's immediate grounds. She debated with herself on if she should leave the small heaven of Hogwarts or venture out into the mist of eerie gray. Out there, beyond the fog, the clamors of battle had been at their strongest, but had recently died off to a queer but agitated silence.

In the distance a tormented scream rose and fell like shattered glass. Ginny jumped, before she whirled towards the source. Her heart hammered within her ribcage with such a force, that she was certain it would wake the dead. She closed her eyes and put more of an effort in her sense of hearing. She tried to discern if there were approaching Death Eaters, or even worse, Voldemort. When there was just the same stillness, she relaxed as best she could in the given situation.

When another voice rose from beyond the wall of mist, she nearly fell backwards when she recognized the owner. _"You bastard!"_ It rocketed over the ground like a clap of thunder, and chilled her just the same. She knew who that was. "Harry!" Ginny pushed off the wall, ignorant of the danger. She rushed blindly towards where she thought the shout had come from. She heaved breaths of air, as her brown eyes narrowed. She searched for Harry Potter, but she couldn't see him. _"I'll kill you!" _She whirled to the left; the shout came from that way. The teenager sprinted towards that direction, stumbling through the dew kissed grass. 

She had to help. Ginny wasn't a powerless little girl anymore. She refused to hide away like a coward while her classmen bravely died. Harry had promised her that she wouldn't need to get involved. He told her, that he would get rid of Voldemort quickly. But he hadn't dealt with the dark wizard _quickly_. From the sound of things it was Harry, who was in emotional, if not physical pain. 

Ginny crashed through the slick stocks of grass, but let out a startled cry when she tripped on a log. She toppled onto the earth, so hard that her wind was knocked out of her. The redhead whimpered, and felt the sharp stinging pain of torn flesh along her knees and palms. The teenage witch turned her head around to get a look at what had tripped her. 

It was no fallen tree limb she had tripped over, but instead a human being – Albus Dumbledore to be exact. He was dead, it was obvious from the fact his eyes that once twinkled, were flat and void of life. '_Professor Dumbledore is dead,' _the thought echoed mercilessly within her brain. 

Ginny sucked her lower lip into her mouth, while she gapped at the lifeless body of the Headmaster. Bile rose in her throat, as tears eased down her dirty, bloodstain face. Her hand shook violently as she reached out to touch the old wizard, to verify if she truly was looking at the dead body of Dumbledore. 

Another tortured yell broke through her grief haze. She jerked her head to the side, for a dazed second or two, the redhead witch tried to recall what was going on. For all she could think of was that Dumbledore, one of the true forces against Voldemort, was dead. Hope seemed lost. Ginny blinked at her blurry vision, while hot, salty drops of tears slipped out and fell away. 

"I have waited a long time for this…" Came a deep hiss that sounded much like a snake. Yet _his_ voice stilled carried through the swirls of smoke. There was a soft grunt of pain, which came from a younger victim. Then there was a splash of water, as someone fell into the nearby lake. "I shall savor this moment for a eternity. The day Hogwarts fell. The day, that the precious Order of the Phoenix was thoroughly trounced. The day…" He chuckled, "Oh yes, the day that I exterminated the annoying, wonder boy hero from the face of the Earth." Voldemort's words cut through Ginny like a knife. She jerked to her feet so fast, that she was momentarily woozy. 

"No. Harry! No," She whispered in a full out panicked. She charged headlong into the final confrontation between Voldemort and Harry Potter. The mist swirled around like water and obstructed her vision of the duel. 

"Y-you," Harry's own voice rose up and answered, though it was not nearly as strong as it had been ten minutes ago. He struggled with a vicious coughing fit, and fought back against death like a true Gryffindor. "You won't win. Someone will rid this world of you… If not me, then someone else like me." 

"You are more ignorant then even I imagined, Potter. It will not happen. You've seemed to forget the prophecy! With you gone, I will have free rein. But… Don't you worry your little heroic head with that, because now you DIE!" There was a loud, agony-laced scream that followed. The cry of pain seemed to echo for eons. The earth stilled, as if to listen to the sound of a hero on the verge of his death. Then there was nothing, but complete silence. 

Horrified, Ginny quicken her pace. Sobs bubbled up her throat and took what little air she had. She ran for what seemed like forever. She began to fear, that she would be lost in the hellish smoke and never find out what had happened. Thankfully, just as quick as the fear had come, it was put the rest.

The mist pulled back, as if by an unseen hand. She was along the bank of the lake. Next, Ginny spotted the scorched ground of a horrendous magic duel. Her brown eyes flicked around for any signs of life, but all she could make out were the small waves that licked the lakeshore. '_Surely the Giant Squid hadn't taken Harry under!'_ She thought madly, as she raced over to the bank and peered into the depths. She could only make out smoke reflections along the surface, but there was no sign of a giant monster within. 

The witch whimpered and turned to make a full run around the edge, when she spotted a dark shadow along some reeds. The teenager gulped and pushed herself into a full out run, but her shoes slipped on the muddy grass and she almost fell again. When the youngest Weasley was closer she slowed down, as if she suddenly didn't want to confirm what she thought she saw. Sprawled out along cattails lay a lone body. Ginny trembled from head to foot, as she approached the down figure. When she was close enough to make out the robes, her world tilted and she almost blacked out then and there. A misery swept wail ripped from her lungs. 

Harry Potter lay face down in the thick mud, which blanketed the shoreline. The other half of his body submerged in the cool water, the very same that clouded red with his blood. He was still as if in death. 

Ginny crawled to him, for her legs had given out. She didn't feel the muck coat her up to her elbows. Nor did she feel her legs splash into the cool March water. Instead she pulled the hero wizard from the mud and into her warm lap. It was a ridiculous fit, since she couldn't manage to pull all of his dead weight out of the mess. His head lopped against her shoulder, while her arms encased him tightly to herself. The witch touched her chilled fingers to his pale, but mud caked face. She spotted darker patches along his temple and jaw, colored black with blood. She tried to clean his face of the thick gunk, and fight her torrent of sobs at the same time. She had never seen anyone look quite so bruised, bloody and broken as Harry did at that moment. 

It didn't take her long to see where his most life-threatening injury lay. Her wide eyes were drawn to a large stab wound to his stomach. There, sticky blacken blood poured out in what seemed like gallons, it soon covered her chest, lap, legs and hands. Ginny whimpered panicky, as she pressed her hands to the fountain of blood. Nothing she did seemed to slow the surge. "H-Harry," she wheezed. "Please! Harry! Wake up, please! Merlin! Wake up!" 

In the distance there was a loud explosion. It lit up the smoke for a brief moment. It sounded as if Hogwarts had collapsed from the low but loud rumble that followed. Even more bone chilling, were the screams of younger students that rose then were silenced by wicked laughter. Momentarily distracted, Ginny flinched as she tried to make out what had happened.

"G-Ginny?" Came a croak of a whisper. In surprise, the redhead jerked her head back towards the body within her arms. For a shocked moment, she thought she had imagined it. Then she watched Harry cracked opened one green eye. The corner of his lips painfully twitched upwards, and caused more blood to escape from his mouth.

"Harry!" She gasped, sniffled and then grinned with hope. "You're alive!" The little smile along his face died as quick as it came. He begun to cough violently and in the process spit up so much blood, that Ginny felt ill herself. He tried to say something again, "G-Gin… I… I have to tell…"

"What? What is it? What, Harry?" She whispered, as she ran her unsteady fingers through his filthy, raven hair. He grimaced, as he struggled with his body to make it work properly. His gaze lifted back towards hers, but quickly unfocused. "I know… Y-your secret…"

Shocked, winded, and slightly relieved, she could do nothing but stare at him. The teenager couldn't understand _how_ he had known. After all, she had put a great deal of exertion to hide the truth from everyone. Ginny thought she had somehow pulled it off – even with the perspective Hermione around. But _Harry_ discovered her secret.

"I'm s-sorry… I won't… I w-won't be able to…" Her mind filtered back into her body at his dark words. She shook her head and forced a strong smile. "Shh, Harry. Don't speak like that. You'll be okay – just like always!" She smoothed down some of his hair. "It will be fine. You're going to live, then go kick Voldemort's arse… Then…" Her tone lightened lovingly, "then we'll get a little house with a nursery…"

His green eyes sparkled at her proclamation. Harry's hand struggled to capture hers, and then tugged it weakly to his cool lips. Ginny felt herself shiver in fear when his quivering, cold fingers slacked around hers. "I'll… Find a way…" He begun, but his voice faded out just like the gleam in his eyes. "Back to… You…" He pledged with whatever last ounce of strength he had left. 

The man she loved fell completely limp in her trembling arms. The redhead bowed her head, as rivers of tears swept over her already salt raw cheeks. "No," the teenager moaned excruciatingly, as she peered down at Harry with her blood shot eyes. "Don't go… Please, Harry!" She choked on his name, as her eyes squinted through the moisture. He had slipped away within her embrace, and left her alone. 

Left her to fend for not only herself, but also their unborn child.

Ginny sucked in a quivering breath, and sobbed openly into his raven hair. The world was doomed. Harry was dead and who knew the status of her own large family. She wept for them, for her friends and for her poor fatherless child. She wept for her innocence lost, and for the Dark Age that was soon to come with Voldemort's rule. 

What Ginny Weasley did not know was, that even these things have a way of working themselves out. Especially in cases were prophecies are involved. So it would be as to no surprise, when a little miracle magic was hacked that day. Much in the way Lily Potter had worked her magic to save her beloved son, Harry cast his own protection spell on his child.

There was no light, or even a sound, but there was _definitely_ a feeling. A warm spring wind pushed through the smoke and parted it. It was the type of moment that was dreamed up by muses, but never fully conveyed into human words. The very kind that gave hope even in the darkest of hours, and most certainly the form that announced to the world, that Voldemort was really in for it.

"_You._" A voice spit, and intruded on Ginny's violent flow of grief. A chill rolled up her spine, as she recognized the voice of her nightmares. The teenager's brown eyes snapped up in fear. There, right in front of her was Voldemort. He glared down at her with his slit red eyes, the very same that boiled with rage. The very same that didn't look at Harry, but _her_. In his hand, was the sword of Slytherin, the blade was slick with blood. Her eyes widen in terror, as she realized that weapon had been the one to kill Harry Potter.

"I must say, I am very disappointed in you, Virginia. I had thought after all we shared, you had gained a little more smarts, and stayed away from this bloody idiot." Ginny's eyes narrowed angrily, as she glared murderously up at him. Voldemort continued on, as he had the galls to look thoughtful. "But I wonder… How did you finally get him to inject you with his spawn? Hmm… Did you get him pissing drunk, then rape the fuck out of the poor boy?"

"Shut up!" She snarled at him, but didn't move from Harry's side. Ginny grabbed her wand from inside her robes, and then pointed it at the dark wizard. Voldemort smirked darkly at the lame threat, the expression looked nauseating on his snake-like face. He had reasons to be smug, he had just defeated Dumbledore _and_ Potter. He conceitedly thought that no one could touch him anymore.

"Mmm," he pushed. "You honestly think for a second, that _you_ can beat _me_, Virginia? Tell me, how well did that work out the last time, hmm?" He taunted darkly, Ginny stiffened. Her eyes flickered down towards Harry, before she swallowed back her fear. She wouldn't be helpless again. She allowed her anger to breed to new heights, and it gave her strength in the face of this murdering monster. The witch's wand shook within her fingers, the only thing that held her back was Harry's body. 

"That was then, _Tom_. I've learned a lot since!"

"Yes, yes," he growled out, annoyed with her use of his real name. "How _wonderful_ for you." His voice colored with sarcasm. "You've seen how much the skills, of those who attended the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, have help here today." 

"Go to hell," she snarled up at him. "You think it's over? It's not over. It's _never_ going to be over!" That actually made Voldemort laugh, which only ignited the famous Weasley's temper. The redhead gently set Harry's body onto dryer ground. Ginny stood proudly to face the evil wizard. "You think it's so fucking funny," she brutally demanded. "Well! I'll prove it to you! I'll kill you my bloody self!"

"_You!_" He snorted, "You, little-weak-nobody Virginia Weasley?! That's rich." He then shook his head as if he addressed a dull child. "No, my dear, I believe you will be joining your precious Boy Who _Didn't_ Live," he bit out, as he raised his own wand and aimed it at her. "After all, I can't have you and your bastard child getting in my way." 

"_Expelliarmus!_" A new voice snapped out like a firecracker. Then in a flash of red lightning, Voldemort was knocked sideways by a sneak attack! The dark wizard was sent into the water, and caused it to splash everywhere. Ginny went to go after him, but she was suddenly yanked backwards. 

"Damn fucker! How'd you like that?!" Ginny's brown eyes snapped over to see of all people, Ronald Weasley. Her older brother looked nothing like the boy within her memory. This was a tormented man, covered in blood and other unmentionables. His robes were shredded and caked in dirt. His once bright blue eyes glared down at the water. They were dull and haunted from hours of war. His eyes shifted and landed on Harry, but he didn't react as his little sister figured he would of – in fact, he didn't react at all. It was as if he had known that his best mate was dead. Still it made her sick to the stomach and so angry, that she wanted to slug him. '_He's dead! Harry's dead, Ron! Say something!'_

"Ron!" The redhead croaked, as she glared at her brother through tears. She was relieved to see him alive, angry for his lack of reaction to her lover's death, thankful for his act of heroism, and horrified that this reunion wouldn't last. The Prefect redhead let his gaze flicked towards her. Ron Weasley's face contorted with a thousand emotions all so brief, that she couldn't make out any one of them. Suddenly, the older Weasley reached forward and enveloped her in a suffocating hug. 

She knew then what he meant to do. 

He then shoved the witch into the person behind her. "Take Ginny, Remus, take her as far away from here as you can!" Ron ordered the man twice his age. "Promise me you'll protect her!" 

Ginny scowled and glanced back at the former DADA professor, whom she had come to highly respect. The graying, brown haired werewolf looked pained. He too understood what had to happen. His darken green-blue eyes shifted from the brother to sister, and then he forced a weak smile. Whatever had happened during the battle, it was obvious to the pregnant girl that Ron and Remus Lupin had seen through it together.

"You have my word, Ron." Then Remus hauled Ginny away from the lake. Her dark eyes returned to Harry's body and then shifted to her older brother. '_No! This is wrong! This is all wrong! I can't leave! I won't leave! I have to stay! Harry! Ron, don't make me go! If I go… If I go then this will have been real! It have can't be real! I won't believe it! It's not supposed to happen like this!' _In her panicked moment, she didn't see the old Marauder pull an emergency portkey from within his robes. He set it and waited, but they wouldn't have to wait long.

"Ron," Ginny whimpered as she begun to collect her scattered thoughts. The older Weasley just fixed her with a soft but loving smile, "I luv ya, sis." She lurched forward at his warm words. She wanted to say, that of course she knew that he loved her. She wanted to say that she loved him too. She wanted to yell at him, to hit him, to hug him, to stay with him… But she wouldn't be allowed to do anything. It was at that exact minute, she felt the familiar yank at her navel, that came with traveling by portkey. So that Ron, Harry's death and Voldemort's ascension to power, all faded into a dark memory…

***

TBC.


	2. Chapter One Breaking of Bliss

**Harry Potter and the Secret of Lils**

Rachel E. Thompson

Email: racheview@yahoo.com

Web page: surf.to/genova or genova07.tripod.com

Rating: R

Category: Action/Drama

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Harry and Co.

Summary: Voldemort won and imprisoned the world under his regime. Now six years later, a new resistance called Lils struggles on their crusade to free the world again. So where does Ginny Weasley fit in? H/G, R/HG, N/L. OoTP Spoilers.

Author's Note: This is my sugar baby fic! It practically spawned on its own, and I've been possessed to finish it ever since. So here it is, my mauling of a classic tale by J.K. Rowling. Enjoy.

***__

_Chapter One. Breaking of Bliss_

"Mum! Mum!" A young boy shouts filled the canopy of trees. Rays of sun kissed the green leaves, then fell down to pool on the forest floor. Through the patches of foliage, a blur of black and blue shot across the ground. That shape was in fact a child of six years, whom jumped over roots and ducked under low tree limbs. The raven-haired boy dashed up a low cline hill, into a decent sized clearing. There, a small, but charming hut sat under a matured oak tree.

The little kid ran up a grass beaten path, only to cause the family chickens to dart around. There was a big uproar of clucks and ruffled feathers. He swept past their lone dairy cow, which eyed the boy in distaste. It mundanely chewed on long stocks of grass, not surprised with the antics of the youth. The child disregarded the farm animals completely, as he moved up to his house and continued to shout for his mother. 

He threw open the old screen door, it bounced on the doorframe when it slammed shut behind him. The six-year-old entered the hut through the tiny, but warm kitchen. Within the room, the aroma of a delicious pumpkin pie mixed with a beef stew. Warm sunlight hit the walls from the open windows, and naturally lit the space. Within the small kitchen were all the things needed to cook a meal. Along with a small, circular table, which could sit three people. 

A redheaded woman stood over an old cast iron stove. She waited to pull a freshly made pie from the oven. The twenty-one-year-old Ginny Weasley smiled quietly to herself, as she pulled the tart out. The witch held a deep sadness to her, which was most evident in her haunted brown eyes. Her plain features spoke of a graceful, but strong woman that had been through hell. Her hair had darkened to an auburn color, and she swept it back atop her head in a very lazy fashion. Rebellious red strands fell down along her ears and the nape of her neck. 

She was so caught up in her preparation for dinner, that when Ginny turned to set her pastry down to cool, she almost spun right smack into the dark haired boy. She gasped and managed to hold onto the pumpkin pie. "James Harry Potter! Merlin! How many times have I told you not to run in the kitchen? You know that it's dangerous! I could have burnt you! Honestly, when will you—!"

"Sorry, mum," James interrupted with a halfhearted apology. His large, green eyes flicked from his mother back towards his right arm. He yanked the sleeve of his blue shirt up with his small, but honey sticky fingers. He then raised his elbow for her inspection. There, Ginny spotted a large red welt that had become as commonplace on his skin as his dusting of Weasley's freckles. "Mum, I got stung by those bees again!"

"Jamie… When will you leave those honeybees alone? Their honey can't be _that_ sweet" she scoffed, but amusement laced her tone. Her son gaped up at her from under his fringe of wild, raven hair. His large green eyes looked pained. He stuck out his lowered lip and pouted slightly, but the sight looked ridiculous with his face colored in golden honey. "But it's yummy, mum!"

"You're hopeless," she sighed in defeat. "Alright, hold on a second." She set the pumpkin dessert down, and then walked across the small kitchen towards a series of cabinets. The redhead retrieved a blue, v-neck bottle from a collection of multicolored containers. She returned back to her small son, "come here, sweetie, I'll fix it." The dark haired child grinned, before he all but hopped over to her. He allowed her to apply the blue salve to his wound. There was a soft aqua glow, before the bee string receded down and away. "Here," Ginny leaned over and kissed his elbow. The boy's face twisted in half disgust, and half amusement. "All better!" They chimed together, and shared a grin. 

"Mum, can I have some pie?" James asked, as his mother corked the bottle. Ginny eyed him seriously before she shook her head. "Certainly not," The redhead told him, as she set the healing potion away. "That's for dinner and besides, it's too hot to eat right now."

"Aww!" James grumbled, as he stomped his foot and watched his mother go back to the stove. He quickly gave up his put off attitude, as he trotted up to her side. His eyes locked on the delicious looking tart, while he addressed his mother in a lighter tone. "Mum, when's Remus comin' back?" Ginny flicked a glance up at their clock, Remus Lupin's hand inched from _work_ to _traveling_. 

She went back to her beef stew, and stirred the boiling brew. "He should be here by and by, Jamie. He does have to sell those fresh eggs. Then pick up some things. Why?" The boy scowled in a similar way that his late father would, the child looked so much like Harry Potter that it was uncanny. On occasion, it seemed the only thing that he had inherited from Ginny were the freckles and her excellent eyesight.

"He'll never see the baby snakes hatch if he don't come back soon! He's leaving tomorrow cause of the full moon, and he'll never seen 'em then!" The young mother rolled her eyes at her son's adoration for animals of the non-cuddly kind. He reminded Ginny of her own childhood, where her brothers would chase after frogs and crickets for hours on end. Of course that naturally wouldn't upset her, growing up in a house full of boys gives one a slanted view. The redhead shivered, as she recalled a recent memory. James had let a large collection of hairy spiders loose in the house. '_That would never, EVER happened again,' _she thought darkly to herself.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," She told him, as her eyes again flicked towards the clock. Remus's hand moved to _traveling _then slanted towards _home_. "Be patient, he'll be here shortly" just as she finished, there was a loud greeting from outside the hut. "Remus!" James shouted, before he tore out of the kitchen and left Ginny behind. The witch shook her head, as she watched him shoot out of the screen door. It slammed loudly behind him.

Outside, she could hear Remus Lupin let out a bark of laughter. It warmed her heart to hear the sound. Ginny swelled with pride, as she realized it was her child that brought a little happiness to her friend. The war had been so hard on the werewolf, and it showed through his now completely gray hair. More telling wrinkles appeared around his fascinating eyes, and kind face from years of stress. 

 They had been an unusual pair to be tagged together. Both were in the mists of a heavy depression, so consequently, they tiptoed around the other. That was until James was born. A real smile came to her face, as she thought about her adorable youngster. James had fallen in love with Remus from the moment he laid his eyes on him. In return, the older werewolf treated the boy like an adopted son and showered him with affection. 

The poor screen door banged open again. A happy James tugged Remus inside. The child's steps bounced, as he listened intently to the older wizard. Lupin paused mid sentence, as he glanced up to look at Ginny.

"Hello, Ginny." He called to her and caused the young woman to grin. She came forward and embraced him in a friendly hug. "Remus, welcome home. How was your trip? Uneventful, I hope?" His green-blue eyes flashed slightly. In the six years together, Ginny had become pretty good at picking up his moods. The slight flicker in his eyes as they darken to a bluer shade, and thinned lips, meant he was upset. She knew he was naturally put off about the full moon, but this was different. Not everything had gone smoothly while he was out. "Here are our supplies we needed," he told her instead, as he handed off a small bag of food. "I still have a good forty galleons left over." 

"I see," she replied, but her tone implied that she wanted to know what _really_ happened. However, little James tugged at Remus's worn, black trousers before she could ask. "Remus, I forgot to tell you! I found a nest of snakes!"

"Did you now?" The wizard asked. Remus's eyes flared a happy green, as he looked at the excited child. The dark haired boy bobbed his head and grinned widely. "Yeah! Come look! Come on, come on!" James then pulled on the werewolf's hand, to lead him back outside. Lupin threw an apologetic look towards the young mother. Ginny just laughed at their antics and let them head back out into the sunshine, while she put the new items away. She would have to ask Remus what had happened later.

***

Ginny sat quietly by her son's bedside, her eyes fixed on a small window. Out there, the blackness of night had set in. She could hear the tree frogs and crickets sing to the cool air. She let her brown eyes move through the dimly lit bedroom, it was not a room that rivaled any of her older brothers. It wasn't a loud orange, or filled with the latest gags, or even piled high with books. James's little blue room was almost bare except for his bed, dresser and a handful of toys. By all accounts it appeared that they had just settled into the hut, and didn't plan to stay long. It was a perfect reflection that her son was not just any _ordinary_ boy, but the son of the Boy Who Lived.

Her eyes landed on her overactive child, who was wonderfully asleep. Ginny's breath caught within her lungs as she looked upon her entire world. The redhead mother was struck with a dreadful feeling. This moment of peace was not to last. The witch sighed forlornly, as she stroked James's messy black hair. 

Voldemort. The dark lord was after her son and had been for six years. The murderer seemed so far away, while the trio lived contently in the forgotten countryside. The One Who Must Not Be Named was a constant danger and kept the three of them imprisoned. The monster had taken her son's father and so many others, and he wasn't finished yet. Even in their seclusion, they heard the whispers of what happened back home. Dark, horrible things that chilled her very soul… 

The Ministry of Magic had long ago collapsed under the first wave. Voldemort had elected himself dictator in its place, with his army of Death Eaters behind him. He disposed of the Muggle form of government. The Queen of England and her family hadn't stood a chance against the magic welding maniac. It hadn't stopped there, as he moved on the neighboring European countries. Thankfully, he still met strong resistance from most of Asia, Australia, and the Americas after all this time. There had been a mass population shift into those countries. It came to no surprise when Voldemort called for a mass genocide on the population of Muggles and Mudbloods. Then again, with his new decree, that no witch or wizard may use magic, it was only a matter of time before he killed the magic-less welders too. That was if they didn't die from poverty, disease, slavery or sentenced to death by Voldemort's order.

The redhead's eyes clouded over, as she ran her fingers through her child's hair. She sometimes wished Harry were still alive. However, if the man she loved was alive, he would have had dealt with Voldemort – so this would of all been a mute issue to begin with. '_Oh Harry… What am I to do?'_

James mumbled in his sleep, before he settled out again and nuzzled her hand. Was her little Jamie destined to go off and fight Voldemort in the place of his father? It was a concept she couldn't bare to phantom, if she had anything to say, this precious creation of hers would never deal with the weight of the world. Yet, it seemed fate had a way of repeating itself. Voldemort was after her son. There was nothing she could do, as he was obsessed with finding the child, as much as he ran the planet Earth into madness. What was in her son's favor, and not in his father's, was it was known Harry attended Hogwarts nine months out of the year. Another and most important advantage, was there was no connection between the boy and the dark lord. Unlike with the Boy Who Lived, who had been forced to suffer first painful visions, then later possession by the evil wizard.

At dark times like these, Ginny would wonder if Harry and she had rushed in their decision. Perhaps they should have waited until after the danger had faded, before they furthered their relationship. At least then, her poor child wouldn't be faced with the possibility of having to face Voldemort. 

The witch's hand stilled, as she turned her attention back to the window. '_What does it matter?'_ That night was unstoppable, the young pair had been terrified of losing one another. Harry had said there would be no consequences and she believed him, or rather hadn't cared if there was. But there was one big consequence. How she had suffered those weeks afterwards, then the sixteen-year-old girl she was, struggled to decide if she should tell her lover she was pregnant. Regardless, Harry had known and told her that much in his last moments alive. When Ginny looked back on her final days at Hogwarts, she could see that he _really_ had picked up on the signs. In return his subtle gestures, the perceptive looks and even his thoughtful words responded in turn.

The redhead closed her dark eyes as she felt tears build. The ache in her lungs built to succumb to another cry. It was still all so raw to think of. At times, Ginny felt she would fall into the pit of despair that Harry left within her soul. Sometimes, she believed she would go mad if she were force to hear his last moments alive one more time. Others, she felt like she was broken already and only lived for her son.

So, what was she to do? James didn't know, nor understand the nature of which Harry had died. All that he comprehended was what needed to be, and his childish curiosity was appeased for a time. As days went by, Ginny was aware that she would have to sit him down and explain the hows, and why fors. It was not a conversation she looked forward to – but she feared it would be sooner rather than later.

Ginny knew this bout of worry held a true reason behind it, otherwise she would not still be in her son's room prolonging the talk with Remus. Her very blood seemed to vibrate with the sense that something wicked drew near to their little hut. Her brown eyes shifted upwards to the open doorway, while a determined grimace came to her face. There was no use in procrastinating anymore. She had to talk to the werewolf, before he left and wouldn't be heard from for three days. The young mother quickly bowed over to kiss her son's forehead. The witch rose to her feet and headed out to find Remus Lupin. 

It didn't take much work to find the older wizard in the hut. He was seated in front of the fire out in the main room, his small satchel of things packed for his trip. He stoked the flames with angry jabs, obviously still upset with what had happened while he was out. When the young witch cleared her throat, Remus glanced up and put on a fake smile. "Asleep?"

"Finally." She told him, careful to look over his tense figure. The redhead decided that this topic wouldn't do to be danced around, so she jumped right in. "So, what happened?" While the former professor stalled for a moment, he returned his eyes back to the fire.

"There was more talk in town." Instantly her blood chilled, she knew where this was headed. Remus reluctantly glanced back at her. This time a grim look had slid across his features as he explained. "They say that Voldemort has done away with the Eastern Army. China's resistance has fallen… It will only be a matter of time now."

The energy was sucked from the redhead. Her hand gripped the door jam, as she gaped at the man. '_No. No! Damn it, no!'_ The older werewolf seemed to read her as well as she did him, because he approached her. He gently led her to the sofa and sat her down. Ginny stared unseeingly ahead, while Remus seated himself beside her. Her brown eyes shifted back to the wizard who looked twice his actual age. "That's not the worst of it."

"W-what?" Her voice trembled to her dismay. "What is it?"

"Death Eaters were spotted northeast of here."

"No…" She gasped, her hands trembled as she brought them to her face. "They can't have found us, could they?" Remus shook his head dispiritedly. "I can not be certain. From what I overheard, they were simply moving through." Ginny closed her eyes and lowered her head. She just knew she had been nervous for a reason. "We'll have to leave soon I'm afraid. I would have liked to leave tonight, but I can't risk it in my condition," he said bitterly. The werewolf looked back at her. "I would feel better if you left with James tomorrow morning, Ginny."

"Leave? I can't leave you, Remus… What if…?"

"Shh. Come now, I've taught you all you need to know, incase you have to face Voldemort." Ginny's lower lip trembled, as she thought about that worst-case scenario. "I know you're a strong young woman. I know you can do this. You _have_ to."

"Remus, but how will you find us?"

"You forget that I am a werewolf," he replied as light as the situation would allow. He gestured to his nose, "your scents are as known to me, as the moon cycles." Ginny felt the corner of her lips quivered upwards. If it had come from anyone else she might have been a little revolted by that statement, but coming from Remus it was a privilege.

"Alright." She caved before she stood and went to get ready for the morning, since she figured she wouldn't be able to get much sleep this night. She headed off to check the emergency-flee-kit. Long ago, she and Remus had come up with a small bag that contained the magically shrunken requirements, in case they should ever have to run from a squad of Death Eaters. It pained her Gryffindor courage to have to spend a life on the run, but it didn't make her unreasonable either. 

Remus watched her disappear down the hall before he glanced back at the fire, an unhappy look upon his face. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. He leaned into the sofa and waited, as he heard Ginny busy herself in her bedroom. He was so lost in his darken thoughts, that his heighten senses almost missed a queer sound. It was a soft twanged like a violin string snapping. He knew what caused it. Lupin shot to his feet and went to the window. The former professor leaned over to peer out into the night. "Ginny!" He called fiercely, even as he pulled his wand and made for the door. The redhead hurried back into the main room, a worried look adorned her face. "Get Jamie, Ginny! Take Harry's Firebolt and go!"

"What?" She cried, as her fingers tighten around a small brown pack. Ginny's face paled dangerously, as she was struck momentary motionless. Remus reached over and shook her shoulders, "Ginny! Go! Now!" The redhead gaped at him a second longer before she cried, "what about you?!"

"I'll divert their attention. Merlin, girl! Do as I say!" Ginny looked at him miserably, before she nodded and rushed into her son's bedroom. She reached over and snatched the sleeping boy from his fitful dreams. James wailed and whined about being awoken but his mother ignored him entirely. "Mum! I was sleeping!"

"Not now James! We have to leave!" Ginny frantically ran into her small bedroom, she went to her closet. She paused long enough to sling the brown bag around her shoulders, and then flung open the closet doors. The redhead pushed the clothes aside, then dug around for a broom handle. The witch reached into the back and retrieved Harry's beloved Firebolt. It had been one of the only things, which Remus had gone back and recovered from Hogwarts.

She hurried back to her waiting son, who grumpily rubbed at his green eyes. He scowled up at her and made to pout, but he was yanked back up into his mother's embrace instead. Ginny ran them back out into the main room, then outside into the night. When she stepped out the screen door, she was hit with an awful bout of black misery, even worse, gripping fear. The frogs and crickets that had just been singing had grown unnaturally silent. Dementors were close by. 

Ginny shook away the dark thoughts for the time being. She went to Remus. The wizard stood with their traveling cloaks, but his eyes were fixed northwards on the tree line. There, was where the danger approached. He looked just as affected by the magical beings, but when he turned back, the former professor did a better job of hiding it.

"I'm giving you all our savings," he told her as he dropped a small satchel into the emergency bag at her side. "You'll have to fly fast, Ginny. Don't stop for anything." She nodded curtly at his order. Remus slid her cloak over her shoulders, and then helped James get into his. Ginny's fingers tightened around the worn broom handle, as she bounced her confused son against her hip. The small child shivered in fear from the approach of the dementors. "Remus…" She begun to say, but the sentence died as quickly. 

Remus reached forward and ruffled James's hair. "Take good care of your mother, wee-Jamie." The boy didn't reply as he hid in his mother shoulder, affected by the dark magic. The dementors were getting closer. "Good luck, Ginny. I'll see you soon enough, I promise." The werewolf whispered, as he returned his sadden eyes back on her. The redhead was fighting a bout of tears, as she stared up at her old professor. "Remus, p-please take good care of yourself." He nodded before he reached forward and embraced her.

"You too. Now, fly!" She pulled away with a longing look at him. Swallowing hard, she all but threw the old Firebolt on the ground. "Up," she commanded and the magical item leaped into the air. Ginny mounted the broomstick and settled her unsteady son in front of her. With one final glance back at Remus, who smiled warmly back at her, she drove the broom up above the trees. 

That's when a low but ghostly howl echoed through the forest. Ginny immediately push the fast broom away from her beloved home and her friend. She fearfully peered behind her, as they sped away. A large group of Death Eaters, with five Dementors erupted from the north side tree line. "Mum! Who are they?" James inquired faintly, as he spotted the enemies rush towards the brave Remus. Ginny grimaced, as an explosion of magic spells lit the little clearing. The thunderous echo startled the little boy within her arms. Before now, they had not use magic on a grand scale. "Mum! Remus is…!" Ginny turned her attention to the dark horizon, as she sped the broom off towards it. "Mum! We can't leave Remus!" James shouted over the deafening wind. He was in a full panic, but the witch painfully ignored the little child. Her brown eyes blurred with tears, as she gripped the broomstick tightly.

James whirled around as best he could on the small seat. His large green eyes wide with fear and confusion, how she wished she could erase that look. "Mum! We have to turn around!" Ginny shook her head. "Hush, we can't go back!" She told him forcefully, as she pushed the broom faster. The howl of the wind increase, just like the grief that rose within her chest. 

Ginny feared she would never again see Remus Lupin. How she wished she could do as her son willed and return to the werewolf, but she knew that it was a bad idea. Her first order of business was to protect her child. 

"But!" James begun, with a sniffle as his eyes grew wet with the oncoming of tears. Perhaps he was old enough to understand that Remus was in deep trouble with those men. Ginny bit her lower lip. He _would_ know death, misery and lost.

"We _can't_ go back, James." She told him stubbornly. This only incited a wail from her son, as he collapsed into sobs. His face contorted into misery, as he turned his gaze back towards the direction of the hut. By now they were a mile away from where Remus fought for his life. For a long time the only sounds were their breathing, James's sobs that dissolved into hiccups, and the sad howl of the wind. Around them the shades of night blurred together, with only the bright stars to guide them to their destination. 

"Please" James asked after a time, tears still dripped from his brilliant shade of eyes. Ginny heart twisted as she looked at the misery etched across his little face. "James, if we go back those men will surely kill us." He turned very pale at her answer. "Like Dada?" The witch's eyes lifted back to the horizon. There, the sad, three quarter full moon rose up into the sky. It bathed the land with an eerie blue-white light. She softly replied to James's horrified question with a, "yes."

***

"Name" a gruff soldier barked out over the heavy downpour of rain. Around him in the streets, a crowd of people, young and old waited in line for their turn to be allowed admission into the city. The squalls of babies and occasional coughs from an older adult filled the space, as they waited. In the back of the group, Ginny shivered from the cold and slightly from stressed nerves. In her arms, James mumbled in his sleep. His feverish forehead pressed into her neck. His skin clammy, while his lungs made a whistle sound when he breathed.

They had rode for a solid two days and nights away from home. Her motherly instincts to tend to her ill child conflicted with her smarts to get further away from the Death Eaters. Finally, if given the choice James might catch his death, or being discovered… She would choose to stop and heal him. Besides all that, she was utterly exhausted, not to mention so hungry that even the branches on the Firebolt had looked appealing. So she landed at the first city, which looked the least overrun with Voldemort's Army. After she shrunk the broom and placed it into her pocket, Ginny headed towards the city checkpoint.

Birmingham, a large city situated on the southwestern half of Britain. She supposed it was a wonderfully, grand place in its yesteryears. The architecture looked to be a blend of modern Muggle design and Victorian era style. Around the large city untended gardens were scattered through out, some accented with statues – the historic ones lay crumpling on their stoops. The atmosphere was already a dreary place, without the sheets of cool rain to aid to the dismal setting.

The redhead grimaced as she tugged her soaked hood further over her head. Ginny reassured herself that her son was still nestled under both their traveling cloak. She tried to ignore how her drenched back was prickling, as drips of rain rolled down her shoulder blades. Her brown eyes moved back up towards the front of the line. They were finally second in line.

"Name," The same middle age soldier demanded. He peered suspiciously through the shower, at the couple in front of him. Voldemort controlled the military within Birmingham. That was certain from their black uniforms, and the Death Mark emblems adoring their coats and hats. Thankfully though, there was a lack of Death Eaters, that meant her son and she might skinny through unnoticed.

"What's your business here, in Birmingham?" The man demanded, his expression darkened as he eyed the young couple directly in front of Ginny. When the nervous answer was given, the soldier shook his head and motioned to his commanding officer. The gruff lieutenant addressed the taller and lanky looking captain, whom glanced over at the fearfully shifting duo. He then nodded sharply and waved two lower classed, privates over. "Take them away," he ordered loudly at which time the pair in front bulked and turned to one another. "No! Please! It's true; we're only here to see my aunt! Please!"

"Next!" The same lieutenant snapped out as the young man and woman were dragged forcefully away. Ginny's brown eyes lingered on the panic-stricken pair, as they were shoved towards a large building to the side. A ping of fear overcame her then, but also a fit of anger, she couldn't understand how these people could do this. '_It's not right!'_ She glanced back; the same suspicious soldier was eyeing her with a dark gaze. "Move it along," he growled as the witch came to a stop in front of the unattractive man, "name!" Ginny already had an alias thought up in the time that she was waiting. "Molly Ann Porter." The man didn't react to her name. He did shifted uncomfortably in the mud, but it seemed more because of his long work shift. His beady eyes glared straight across at hers, as he demanded the same question he had been order to, "what's your business here, in Birmingham?" 

Ginny gestured to her son, as she had the perfect reason. "My son, Jamie is sick from traveling. I was hoping to find a doctor." It was a simple explanation, not too much and not too little. The older man glanced down at her hidden son, who deliriously mumbled into his mother's neck. The lieutenant's dark eyes showed no emotion either way for the child, or her reason. 

"Alright, you can pass. Next!" He shouted and allowed Ginny into the unlikely safety of Birmingham. She didn't dare glance backwards for fear being called suspicious. Instead, she walked at a natural pace. The redhead turned her eyes to the buildings on the outer fringe of the city. She had to find a healer. 

She glanced around the faded window signs on darken shops. It didn't look promising with the number of abandon stores. The redheaded mother walked almost a half hour through the rain trodden streets, until she found the physician of the town. Ever since magic had been outlaw, public healers had to resort to Muggle methods. So she wasn't too surprise to find a doctor's office instead of a healer's. Dr. Samuel Carter's building seemed to be as run down as the rest within Birmingham. Ginny hurried up to the green door and knocked loudly as she could. She waited in the rain and hoped the doctor was still in. She glanced nervously up and down the cobblestone road, but as she did, she heard the sound of locks undoing.

The faded door opened to reveal a petite, old man with wild, white hair. It stuck up on its ends and frizzed out. He was dressed in simple black trousers, matching shirt and vest. His dark eyes settled on her from behind his thick-framed glasses. His face was drawn but it still somehow reminded her of her grandfather Weasley, with his merry little red cheeks.

"Yes, how may I be of service, madam?" 

"My son is in need of a doctor, sir." She gestured towards James, and then glanced at the little man. "He's grown ill from our days of traveling." Samuel's eyes instantly soften, as he stared at the little boy. He smiled and waved her in, "quickly then, come in out of that horrid rain… Let's get him fixed up." 

Ginny was thankful to be out the cold and into a warmer, drier environment. She watched as the old general practitioner hobbled away towards a table. He gestured for her to bring James to it. After she gently lay her son along the table, her fingers brushed his soaked hair out of his face. 

Samuel came up next to her and pulled out his stethoscope. He rolled James's blue shirt up to expose his little chest. He pressed the device to it. He paused to listen, as he tilted his head to the side. This was the first time Ginny had ever seen a Muggle doctor work. It seemed to be tedious and drawn out when compared with Healers' magical examinations.

He nodded to himself, as he seemed to understand what the issue was. He rolled James's wet shirt back down before he reached for a digital thermometer. Samuel placed it in the boy's ear and waited a moment. It beeped when it was finished, after he looked at it, he turned and headed to a back room. Ginny stood alone in the small doctor's office, as she brushed James's messy hair into some type of order.

"Mum… Remus…" The little child whimpered in his sleep, his face contorted with pain. "…Dada." At the mention of Harry, Ginny stiffened and proceeded to try and soothe her son. James only addressed his dead father when he was in the midst of a night terror. "Shh, love… I'm here, I'm right here." Her cool fingers stroked his heated cheeks. James settled back into a deeper sleep. Ginny was so lost in her console, that she was startled when the doctor returned with a bottle of pills. He popped the white cap off and emptied out one white tablet.

"Here we are. I believe, your son has only gotten a mild case of the flu. He should pull through with rest, proper food, and this medicine I prescribe. However, I would avoid traveling for a few days to be certain he heals properly." Samuel told Ginny, as he force-fed James the Muggle medicine. He then screwed the cap back on, before he handed it off to her. The redhead witch smiled softly, "thank you, sir. How much do I owe you?" 

After she had given Samuel his payment, which had been a reasonable nineteen galleons, she had headed off to find a local hotel. By the time she got checked into the inn and settled, Ginny was ready to fall into the bed and never wake up again.

Ginny tugged her damp robes off, before she went to have a shower and change into drier clothes. Once she had finished, she hung her son's and her own wet clothing up to dry out. The redhead stumbled back towards the lone bed of the small room. She stared sadly at James on the old bed, he didn't look so flushed as he had been. The witch walked over and set herself down beside him, before she tugged the covers up around her chin. The witch turned on her side and peered across the lumpy bed, at her sleeping, raven-haired child. 

_'I hope Remus is really okay, I'm not sure I can do this all by myself. I don't even know where to go.'_ The young mother sighed at her darken thoughts. Ginny closed her eyes, she listened to the loud patter of raindrops on the window across the room. '_Look after us, Harry. I fear things are going to get much worse then this.'_

***

TBC


	3. Chapter Two The Years of Harry Potter

**Harry Potter and the Secret of Lils**

Rachel E. Thompson__

Email: racheview@yahoo.com

Web page: surf.to/genova or genova07.tripod.com

Rating: R

Category: Action/Drama

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Harry and Co.

Summary: Voldemort won and imprisoned the world under his regime. Now six years later, a new resistance called Lils struggles on their crusade to free the world again. So where does Ginny Weasley fit in? H/G, R/HG, N/L. OoTP Spoilers.

Author's Note: This is my sugar baby fic! It practically spawned on its own, and I've been possessed to finish it ever since. So here it is, my mauling of a classic tale by J.K. Rowling. Enjoy.

***__

_Chapter Two. The Years of Harry Potter_

Ginny Weasley nervously wrung her hands, as she paced in front of the hotel room's window. A soft fog had settled over Birmingham after the rain. Voldemort's soldiers patrolled up and down the streets, and worried her into a wreck. After two days trapped within the small hotel, James was close to fully recovered. The witch knew they had to move soon. It was too dangerous to stay in this town. That was all well and good, but she didn't have a clue where she could go.

Back on the bed, James squirmed about in a bored fashion. His green eyes held an impatient, but haunted look within them. He had not spoken much; still, Ginny knew her son was upset. The child was worried for Remus Lupin. The boy's cheeks puffed up with irritation, it looked like he couldn't stand it anymore. He scooted up to the foot of the bed. "Mum?"

"Yes, Jamie?" She answered in a distracted manor. Her son watched her curiously, before his expression rapidly lowered into uncertainty. "What are we goin' to do now?" At his question, his redhead mother paused in mid-step. She returned her gaze to him. The witch sighed tiredly, and then moved to his side. Ginny eased herself down to sit on the bed.

"We'll have to leave soon, Birmingham is too dangerous." 

"How come?" Ginny sighed at his question. The witch reached up and ran her fingers along his warm, right cheek. "James… There is much you don't know about. I wanted to wait until you were a little older to tell you, but I think you should know now." The little boy's eyes widened in surprise, curiosity, and even a little fear. "What, mum?"

"James…" She cleared her throat, and tried to put her thoughts into words. "You remember how I told you how your Dada died?" The boy bobbed his head, his green eyes darken with sadness. "Uh huh… The evil men that attacked us, killed Dada."

"It wasn't _exactly_ them, love. You see, I never told you everything that happened." She went on in a graver tone. "There is a evil wizard named Voldemort," Ginny didn't hesitate to say the name. Harry hadn't been afraid to say it, so she would make sure her James wouldn't either. "He's in control of much of the world, and has made it a bad place. He's a powerful, but evil wizard that has hurt many people." The redhead witch sighed tiredly, "He is the one that's after us… If he should find you or me, he'll not think twice to kill us."  

"Why? I didn't do anything to him!"

"Of course you didn't, love. It's what he thinks you _can_ do to him." At her answer, her frighten son looked very confused. She smiled softly at his expression, of course he didn't understand. "I never told you everything about your Dada either." Ginny explained sadly, this wasn't going to be easy. So she drew a deep breath, before she begun to describe Harry's life. "You're Dada, Harry Potter, was a hero and a powerful wizard. It all started when your father was a wee-baby. Voldemort had heard about a prophecy – which is like me saying, that I know what's going to happened in the future." She told him in simpler terms. James bobbed his head in understanding, and his mother took that as a signal to continue. "So Voldemort heard about this prophecy. It said that, your Dada would be the one to defeat Voldemort. Of course, he couldn't have that, so he set out to kill your Dada." While her son's eyes widen in horror, Ginny reached up and enveloped him in her arms. The story only grew worse from there. 

"Well your grandparents wouldn't allow that. They loved your Dada very much – like I love you…" James grinned at her words and nuzzled into her side. "They were very brave, because they tried to protect your Dada from Voldemort…" Ginny sighed heavily again, her eyes shifted to look out the foggy window. "They died to save your Dada." In her arms, James trembled. His mother returned her dark eyes to him, and looked his fearful face over. "However, your Grandmother Lily cast a wonderful, long forgotten magical spell on your Dada when she died… Voldemort wasn't able to kill him." 

"How come?"

"Because of love." Ginny grinned warmly, as she watched her son's eyes widen in surprise. "So when Voldemort used a killing curse on your Dada, it didn't work! Voldemort's power broke! Your Dada was only left with a lightning bolt scar." His mother told him, as she reached over and drew a scar on the James's forehead. The boy giggled to himself and gripped her bloused, enthralled with the heroic tale of his father. "The wizardry world praised your Dada and called him the Boy Who Lived. He had saved us all." 

"Really? Then how come Voldemort is here now, mum?"__

"That is a long story, Jamie…" She sighed heavily. "Since your Dada didn't exactly kill Voldemort, instead he sort of disembodied him – which means, he turned into something like a ghost. Well… The wizardry world all thought we were spared from Voldemort…" Ginny trailed off with a mournful grimace. "But he wasn't gone. He was very much around, and had enlisted help to become embodied once more."

"What about Dada?"

"Well, when he was finally old enough to attend Hogwarts, Voldemort appeared again. He was in search of the Sorcerer's Stone, this was because it could help him gain back a body. Of course, your brave Dada, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione all worked together and stopped Voldemort." Ginny felt a ping of sorrow at the mention of her brother and Hermione. She still had no clue what had become of them and the rest of her family… 

Ginny shook her head of her mournful thoughts. "The next year, when I started Hogwarts…" She hesitated again, when she recalled her hellish first year. The witch hadn't liked to dig up this portion of her past. Still, James _needed_ to hear it. "We all found out that Voldemort was really someone by the name of Tom Riddle."

"Oh. What about you, mum?"

Ginny smiled quietly at her son's concern. "Well… I was the reason that we found out. I had been tricked into taking a magical, but evil diary. It was embedded with Tom Riddle's memories – which would be like, putting a bit of your brain in a book." James's face squished up in disgust. 

The redhead faltered with the next portion of her memory. This was much harder then she thought. She felt a wave of revived shame course over her soul. Sure, everyone had told her it wasn't her fault… But it still didn't alleviate all the guilt.  "It was a awful book, Jamie…" Her voice dropped to a shameful whisper. "Tom used the diary to take control of me… He made me release the Basilisk, and open the Chamber of Secrets. I could do nothing to stop Tom. He slowly exchanged my soul for his."

"What about Dada?" James asked panicky, "didn't he save you, mum?" 

"Yes," Ginny's tone lightened, amused at her son's question. "Of course he did." James actually sighed in relief, as if it wasn't enough proof with her beside him. Her son leaned heavily into her and then began to play with her hands. He seemed to fear she would disappear without notice. She wasn't really surprised, after all the poor kid just lost Remus.

"Anyways… Your father stopped Tom, killed the Basilisk, and we escaped." She drew a deep breath, "There was a year of quiet from Voldemort. However, everyone was upset since Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban." Ginny glanced at her son, "you remember Remus telling you about, Sirius, right?" The boy bobbed his head, a flicker of sadness came to his eyes at the mention of Remus Lupin. "Uh huh. Remus, Sirius and granddad were the Marauders!"

"Yes. A _very_ mischief bitten bunch, similar to your tricky uncle Fred and George." James's smile returned at the mention of his twin uncles. "Anyways, there was a fourth Marauder, named Peter Pettigrew. He was sort of a tag along fellow, and _worshipped_ your granddad and his friends. However, over the years… Something happened, and he turned traitor, and sold your grandparents out to Voldemort. He was how Voldemort found your Dada, and almost killed him." Ginny's eyes narrowed with hatred, as she thought of that awful rat. To think that little demon had lived at the Burrow, eating up the good life… While poor Sirius rotted in Azkaban. "Peter was a coward, James… He didn't want to be caught as an accomplice in the murder of your grandparents… So he framed it on Sirius instead."

"But Sirius would never—!"

"I know, love." Ginny calmed her upset son. "I know Sirius would never betray your grandparents like that, but everyone thought he did. Peter, the rat he is, pretended he went after Sirius to seek justice," she spit out darkly. "He faked his death to escape. He made it look like Sirius had murdered him. Sirius hadn't done so, he might of wanted to, but he _didn't_ kill Peter." James glared at nothing for a moment, before he shook his head. "Why, mum? Why would he do that?"

"He's a coward, James." Ginny told him, before she went on. "Anyways, Sirius was sentence to Azkaban, while Peter hid. He changed into a rat, then found his way into my family's hands. We, of course had no idea that Scabbers, was Peter Pettigrew… Later, Scabbers was given to your Uncle Ron. With my brother, Peter had access to Harry Potter… Of course, Sirius had managed to find out all this and came after Peter, bent on revenge."

"To make a long story short. They almost cleared Sirius and brought in Peter, but he escaped. So with him gone, they had no proof… And Sirius had to continue his life on the run." James's eyebrows drew together in thoughtfulness. He licked his lips before he asked, "what about Voldemort?"

"Well, Peter ran right back to Voldemort, as a matter of fact." Ginny broke off, again she wondered if she was really doing the right thing. She threw a look out the window, out there, the fog lifted as the sun rose higher. The redhead lowered her eyes, and resumed the tale. "With Peter back at his side, Voldemort tried one final time. He would have to be patient though, he didn't want to arouse suspicions and fail again. So, he waited for the Tri-Wizard Torment."

"What's that?"

"It's a competition, Jamie. Champions are selected from participating schools. The champions have to go through three tasks, if their successful they win the cup and prize money. Your Dada, was much too young to enter it in his fourth year… However, his name was slipped in by a Death Eater, pretending to be our DADA professor." James's eyes widen, but he didn't say anything. "So your Dada, went through all the tasks… He passed them successfully, along with a boy, named Cedric Diggory. They were about to take the cup together as a friendly tie, but it turned out that the championship trophy was really a portkey." Ginny fixed her son with a serious look. "Voldemort had captured them."

"Oh no!"

"Yes. Well, Voldemort didn't need Cedric… So he ordered Peter to kill the poor boy." James's hand tightened around hers. He burrowed into her side for comfort. Ginny trudged on with the story. "It hadn't ended there. Peter preformed a spell with your Dada's blood, Peter's hand, and the bones of Tom Riddle's father… So… Voldemort was restored." The boy gasped in horror, as he stared up at her with green eyes. His freckles jumped out against his paled skin. "But Dada…?"

"He escaped of course, just barely…" She told her rattled son. "But he was devastated with guilt. Your Dada always blamed himself for Cedric's death and for Voldemort's return." Ginny lifted her hand and ran it soothingly along her son's hair. "The year that followed was no better for your Dada… Voldemort tricked him into believing he had Sirius. Your Dada, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, two others and myself, all rushed off to save Sirius. What we didn't know was that Sirius was really safe from Voldemort."

"We all hurried to the Ministry of Magic. We didn't have a clue what we were in for, but we thought we could handle it, like typical teenagers. So when we reached where your Dada had seen Sirius in his vision… We didn't find his godfather, but a prophecy about Harry Potter and Voldemort. You see, that was the reason Voldemort wanted your Dada to go to the Ministry. He would never get inside, but your Dada could. A clever laid plan by Voldemort… He trapped us with a troop of Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters!"

"Uh huh… We were trapped. Yet, as luck would have it, Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the Order came to our rescue. But with a cost… Sirius was murdered in front of your Dada." James whimpered at the horrible end. Ginny fought the blurry vision she had suddenly acquired. "Your Dada was hard to be around afterwards… And he had begun to push your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione away." 

The witch smiled grimly, that had been a very hard time. She never had to be so patient in her life. "He withdrew into a spiteful person… I couldn't stand much for it. So I would get on him about it. We had many vicious rows in the next school year. Your Dada never wanted to listen, because he really was just a scared little boy. He didn't want to loose anyone else because of him." She looked at her son's hands, while her fingertips brushed over the pads of his palms. "I refused to give up on him."

"How come, mum?"

"I loved him." 

"Oh… Did Voldemort attack again?"

"Well," she thought back to her fifth year. "It happened on Christmas Eve. Hogwarts had been mostly empty because of the holiday… Anyway, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and I stayed behind to be with your Dada. We all agreed he shouldn't be alone, especially with your Dada terribly ill." Ginny's eyes narrowed, as she thought back. "Voldemort attacked that night, of course the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, defended the school… But… Voldemort doesn't play fair."

"With your Dada not up to a mental battle, let alone a physical one, Voldemort possessed him." Ginny grimly explained. Her hands began to shake, and her throat closed up. "It was a nasty time," she whispered, as a shiver went up her spine. She wouldn't go into how Harry had almost killed his friends because of Voldemort. James wasn't ready to hear that, and she was _not_ ready to tell it. "So, we were still at your Dada's side, and were caught off guard… When Voldemort… When he…" She trailed off, as she relived the moment when Harry had turned on them. 

It had happened so fast. Hermione had been the first down. Then Ron. Voldemort had been about to kill them all through Harry. Somehow, as if overcome by a lioness herself, Ginny had tackled the possessed teen into submission. She vaguely remembered that she demanded Voldemort to leave the teenager's body. Her heroics almost got her killed, because he had cursed her next. "And, well… Before Harry could regain control and drive Voldemort out… He cast some nasty curses on me, as punishment to your Dada. As a result, I nearly lost my life."

"Oh! But! But! You're alright!"

"Yes, I'm alright, thanks to the dedicated staff at St. Mungo… And also because I refused to die." 

Ginny decided to leave out the nine weeks with her in a coma. She also decided to leave out how everyone thought she was brain dead and would never wake. How she had spent the next six months retraining her body to respond to her brain. How she had poured sweat, blood and tears into learning how to walk again… And how a remorseful Harry had refused to leave her side.

She remembered her wild mood swings that came with her frustrations of being crippled. Ginny could have been determined to have her life back one moment, and hopeless to the point of suicide the next. The witch had been so hindered, that she lashed out with her foul temper. There were a number of times she deeply hurt many of her love ones. But for some reason, only Merlin knew why, Harry didn't waver. 

It had surprised her then, because she always thought Harry would recede away. He would take all the guilt, like always, and try and hide away from the world. He didn't. Instead, he drove her bloody insane. The green-eyed teenager had known what to say and when to say it. Some days, she swore she would learn to walk just so she could get up and knock his block off. Though, it was not to say they fought _all_ the time, there was laughter. Every time he visited her, Harry would update her on Hermione and Ron's heated arguments, or Neville's crush on the ever-oblivious Luna. They would talk about Quidditch, school, anything and everything that happened. 

Harry helped Ginny struggle through her class work, so she could keep up with her classmates and take her OWLs. There were a many times it was he, who wrote out her class work as she dictated answers, because her hands shook too much to write. He would read to and quiz the redhead on her textbooks, while she suffered through her painful rehabilitation.

Finally, after months she had made true on her vow to walk. Harry was the first to see. One warm May afternoon, the redhead witch had stumbled up to him like an unsteady toddler. Ginny recalled his radiant green eyes had been wide and wet with thrilled tears. They had laughed joyously, as he spun them around the room. 

She had returned to Hogwarts, within her sixth year class, as she had passed her OWLs. It had been a happy homecoming, but she fully expected things to settle back out to normal. So when Mr. Potter all but ordered Ginny, Luna, and Neville to hang out with the Wonder Trio, it came as a happy surprise. Stranger still, was how Harry was suddenly _always_ there. Always near her and more curiously, striving for her attention. Then there were these looks he would fix her with, that were on occasion so gripping that she felt faintish under them.

Luna had commented on their changing relationship in her whimsical fashion. Good ol' Hermione had given them her knowing glances and amused smiles. Ron lost his mind, because he had openly encouraged – which translated into endlessly teasing – the _clearly_ mutual affections. Even shy Neville had been in on the little act. He grinned, snorted and conspired with her brother. Those meddling, horrible, lewd, no good boys. '_Merlin, bless them…' _

"So, then what happened?" James's voice pulled her back from her private muse. Ginny jumped, as she turned to see the little version of Harry Potter in front of her. She inwardly scoffed at her lack of focus. The young mother swallowed painfully. Her sixth year at Hogwarts had been full of both fond memories and angst.

"Well," she cleared her throat, which had seized up on her. "When the following term was coming to a close, Voldemort and his forces assaulted Hogwarts for one final time." Her eyes lost focus, as she recalled the dark day within her memory. All the smoke, bloody bodies, Ron's parting words, and Harry's end… 

"Voldemort had grown stronger… Dumbledore fell…" Ginny was attacked with the image of the headmaster's death. "Then," her eyes watered, as she suddenly heard Harry's scream echo within her mind. She violently shuttered against it. "Mum?" James whispered, as he peered up into her ashen face. His eyes watered the second he saw his mother's grieving expression. Ginny sniffled and angrily brushed her tears aside.

"I'm alright, Jamie," she told him. "Voldemort was the one who killed your father. Voldemort is the reason everything is such a mess in this world. Voldemort is the one that will kill you, because you are your father's son. You might have to face him, Jamie… You might have to fight him, someday soon." James lowered his head after she had finished, as he seemed to pull all this information in. Ginny closed her eyes mournfully. To her, he was just a baby and shouldn't know of all this. He should be full of giggles and uncontrollable energy, not worrying about his. It wasn't fair.

"Okay, I'll do it." James told her. That determine look didn't look right on his young face. His eyes flared with righteousness and the noble need to protect people – just like Harry. Ginny sniffled, as she knew he had just chosen a hard life and not even understood it. She reached forwards and enclosed his little face within her hands. "Oh James, you are so much like your Dada!" He smiled in pride at her proclamation. "I won't be able to stop you when the time comes, but I will let you know right here and right now… I will be beside you, no matter what."

"Promise?" She smiled through tears and nodded. "I promise." James grinned and tackled her in a much-needed hug. Ginny all but crushed him into her own chest. He let out a bark of laughter and it was such a welcoming sound, that she couldn't help but share in it.

It was just then, that they heard a racket of a noise out on the street. Ginny stiffened, then she untangled herself from James. She rushed to the window to see what the matter was. Below, there were a group of soldiers yelling at the inn's owner. The old innkeeper pointed up towards their window. '_Damn it! The wanker's selling us out!'_ Then the commanding officer motioned his troops into the hotel. Cold fear gripped her heart, as she spun around to see her startled son gap back at her.

"We have to go!" She all but shouted. Ginny reached for the shrunken Firebolt and her wand. She cast a quick locking charm on the door from across the room. Like a pro-convict on the run, James was up in an instant. He tugged on his cloak and shoes at the same time – but only tripped all over himself. His mother, meanwhile, summoned all their belongings into the brown bag. She then tugged it over her shoulder, and then the redhead grabbed her cloak. Outside the room, she heard the stomps of many feet heading up the stairs. "Hurry, James!"

There was a heavy knock on the door. "Open up, Virginia Weasley! We know you're in there! Open this door!" Ginny re-enlarged Firebolt and quickly mounted it. The redhead reached for a frantic James, who jumped on in front of her. The witch cast a charm to open the window. "Going to be a tight fit… Keep low, Jamie."

"Okay, mum."

"Open this door!" There was a heavy crash, as a great weight was applied to the door. The spell still held. However the door wouldn't be able to last, it already splintered around the frame. Ginny tossed one look back at the room, before she commanded the broom towards the small window. She yelped, as her back raked across the window's frame, but they were free! Back inside the room, she heard the door bang open. 

"Up there! That witch is on a broom!" A voice screamed, as they spotted the mother and her child. Ginny smirked ruefully, as she realized she broke the old Ministry's cardinal rule. Never using magic where Muggles could see – not that there were any Muggle _left_ in this town. 

In front of her, James stared down at the crowd that gathered below. He threw a glance back at his mother, fear etched on his face. "Mum! They got guns!" She growled, when bullets sprayed the air around them. Ginny easily took the Firebolt up into clearer skies.

Temporarily safe from danger, James relaxed in front of her. He smiled brightly, as he gripped the broom handle. He had grown quite fond of his father's Firebolt. He peered around the buildings of Birmingham, that they shot past. Ginny naturally steered them higher into the bluing sky, as they went. The six-year-old turned his head to the side, and suddenly he gasped in horror, as he watched six blurred shapes coming up from their right rear.

"Mum! Look!" He pointed behind them, while Ginny tilted her head to do so. Her brown eyes widen slightly, when she spotted wizards on brooms. She knew that was trouble. "Death Eaters," she growled out. They would catch up in no time… 

Ginny addressed the broom. "Come now, Firebolt! I know for a fact, that you can go _much_ faster then this! Or are you so old that you've grown slow, as well?" She baited the magical item and the broom seemed to come alive. It angrily vibrated at the challenge, before it put on such an amount of velocity that the pair yelped in surprise.

"MUM!" James's shout was hardly heard over the howling wind, "you made it mad!" Ginny chuckled dryly, "that I did." She glanced over her shoulder, back towards the Death Eaters, whose brooms obviously struggled to keep up. The redhead grinned slyly, before she turned her gaze upfront. With the added speed, Firebolt shot out of Birmingham. 

A magical green beam blasted by in front of them! An Unforgivable! Ginny let out a startled gasp, while James screamed. Thankfully, with Firebolt going so fast the curse overshot them. The redhead's eyes shifted to the right, only to see a Death Eater. He had apparated out of thin air, seated on his broom. "Ruddy hell!" She would have to up it a notch!

"Hang on!" Ginny told her son, as she sent the Firebolt into a razor-sharp dive. She was thankful for her years of playing Quidditch, while she drove the broom downwards at an alarming rate. The witch leveled a foot from the ground, to run the broomstick parallel with the highway. She grimaced, as her shoes brushed the gravel for a second. "Mum! In front!" She whirled to look ahead at James's cry. More wily Death Eaters tried to head her off! 

Her eyes searched frantically for a means of escape. She spotted a woodland to the left of the highway. She was struck with a wild idea. In there, the Death Eaters couldn't do magic _and_ manage their brooms. It would be a recklessly dangerous stunt, but she was desperate. Ginny grimaced, and aimed the fast Firebolt towards the spray of trees.

James gave an alarmed sound, as he watched the woodland rush up at them. Ginny bobbed and weaved through the trees, as if they were Bludgers. She was totally concentrated on the act of avoiding the deadly obstacles, that she didn't hear her son's cries. Each tree seemed to pop up more alarmingly faster then the last, and it was all she could do to keep up and maintain speed. Behind them, the mother heard a yell, as a slow to turn Death Eater slammed into a tree! 

Sweat dotted her forehead, as she nervously grit her teeth. Ginny managed to miss another oak by a hard bank to the right, but just barely. There was another thunderous crash and the snap of wood or bones, another dark wizard fell. The redhead grunted, as she yanked the broomstick in a tight circle, and twirled the broom around a large tree. Then she shot them back in the direction Firebolt had come. The remaining Death Eaters split when it looked like she might collide with them. She smirked, as sped by them. "Mind your face, Jamie!" She shouted, as they flew through a crop of sapling trees. Her son nodded and covered his face, as the branches reached out and slapped them.

Over the snaps of tree limbs, she heard the shouts of the Death Eaters. They debated their course of action. Ginny wasn't about to let the wizards get the better of her. Her son would _not_ be taken. She glanced around at the saplings, a dark plan hatched in her mind. Ahead, the forest thinned and she could see the highway again. She pushed the Firebolt out of the tree line. She then wrenched the broom into a whiplash loop, and pulled it to a hard stop. Her hand slid into her robes and pulled out her magic wand. She waited, as she aimed her wand to the trees. She wouldn't have to wait long. "James, close your eyes and cover your ears! Keep them that way, until I say!"

"Why?"

"Do it!"

Ginny scowled murderously, as she spotted the remaining two idiots coming right for them. The wizards wouldn't have time to stop. The redhead whispered a growing charm under her breath. In front of her, the saplings magically sprouted into tall and strong oaks. The doomed Death Eaters collided right into the trees! Blood splashed out into the air and fell like heavy rain, before it was followed by two masked figures that freefell to earth. Eerie silence returned to the afternoon air. 

She wasted no more time, and sent Firebolt eastwards, away from the gory mess. Ginny panted heavily, as it sunk in what she had done. She swallowed hard, as her hands trembled on the broomstick. _'It couldn't be helped! They were going to kill James! I won't allow that, ever.' _

"Alright, James." Her son lowered his hands from his ears. He turned back to her, confused. "Why couldn't I look, mum?" The redhead shook her head, as she got a hold of her shaken self. "I'll tell you when you're older." She slowed the broom. "I'm so sorry, James. I shouldn't have done all that—"

"Nuh-uh." He then patted the broomstick. "I liked it!" His statement processed with her, she felt her face heat. She went into full motherly mode, "James Harry Potter, if I should _ever_ find out that you tried that stunt, you'll live to greatly regret it!"

"But you did it! And it was brilliant!"

"Brilliant, _indeed!_ It was insanely irresponsible of me." She grumbled, but her son just smiled cunningly. "You, young man, will not fly a broom till your forty, at least!" His cheeks puffed up in a pout, "why? I can fly a broom!" She rolled her eyes at him, "you've never flown _alone_ in your life."

"I could do it!"

"You're missing the point, James! Honestly, you _always_ do this! I was lecturing and you interrupted me!" He just grinned real big, as if he knew exactly what he had done. She continued to scowl down at him, but then she gave up. Ginny glanced towards where Firebolt took them.

"Where we goin' to go now, mum?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we're going to need some help."

"That means we goin' to find, Remus, right?" He asked excitedly. Ginny thought about her friend again. She wondered if he was still alive, it was hard to say. She prayed he was. "No, love… Remus will find us, don't you fear. But I was thinking of someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know… Maybe we can seek some help in Diagon Alley, perhaps…" Even as she suggested that, she knew that it was a bad idea. Still, it would probably be the least likely place Voldemort would look. Who would be stupid enough, to head _into_ danger? 

"Diagon Alley?" Her son echoed, as he glanced back at her. "Remus told me about that place!" She fixed her dark eyes on him, "did he now?" Her son bobbed his head, as his eyes unfocused and he succumbed to his own memories. "I want to see it! Oh mum, could we go there, please?"

"Alright." Green eyes brighten further, as he grinned up at her. "Yeah!" Ginny cut into his victory, "but we'll have to be very careful… We can not say who we are, understand?" He nodded slowly, as his grin slipped. The redhead continued to look him over. "And we'll have to do something about your appearance, you look exactly like your Dada… People will recognize you." His eyes twinkled in amusement, as he thought of his heroic father. 

"So what will we do, mum?" His mother smirked, then pulled her wand from her robes again. She waved it around in an elaborate fashion. "How would you like red hair?" James blinked then made a sour face, "like you?"

"Yes, like me! What's that face for? What's wrong with my hair?" Her hand lifted and ran along the windswept locks, she must look quite a fright. Her son just giggled to himself, his eyes shimmered in the sunlight. "Nothing!"

"I always could make you bald," she said in a thoughtful tone. His eyes widen in horror, before his little hands shot up to his messy hair. "Ah! No! That's awful!" His mother threw back her head and laughed. James then puffed up his cheeks, crossed his arms and pouted. "Red, it is then," she teased happily, as she reached up and ruffled his raven locks. James just stuck his tongue out at her.

***

 TBC.


	4. Chapter Three The Lils Inn

**Harry Potter and the Secret of Lils**

Rachel E. Thompson__

Email: racheview@yahoo.com

Web page: surf.to/genova or genova07.tripod.com

Rating: R

Category: Action/Drama

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Harry and Co.

Summary: Voldemort won and imprisoned the world under his regime. Now six years later, a new resistance called Lils struggles on their crusade to free the world again. So where does Ginny Weasley fit in? H/G, R/HG, N/L. OoTP Spoilers.

Author's Note: This is my sugar baby fic! It practically spawned on its own, and I've been possessed to finish it ever since. So here it is, my mauling of a classic tale by J.K. Rowling. Enjoy.

_Thanks for the encouraging reviews! You guys are awesome!_

***__

_Chapter Three. The Lils Inn_

"Alright, remember what I told you." Ginny warned James, as they walked to the checkpoint outside of London. Her eyes flicked to her son. She had transfigured his hair and eyes after her older brother, Ron. Next, she removed his freckles and darken his skin several shades. For herself, she decided to color her hair gray. Afterwards, she added a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. With that out of the way, she shrunk Firebolt back down and pocketed it.

"I remember, mum." He groused, as he stumbled along side her. James's hand tightened around hers, when he spotted the callous soldiers up ahead. Just behind them, was a taller, robed figure – a Death Eater! His blue eyes widen as he tugged on his mother's hand. "Look, mum, more of those Death Eaters." 

"It's alright. Just leave it to me, don't look at them."

"Okay."

They waited for half an hour, until it was finally their turn. The younger soldier asked the same standardized questions. "Name?" Ginny looked him dead in the eye, as she replied with her and her son's aliases. The lanky soldier cast a sharp glance towards her redhead son, who scowled back. 

"What's your business in London, Ms. Winsley?"

"I've come to find this brat's miserable, lay about of a father, that's what!" Ginny snapped, as if she was very annoyed. The soldier glanced back over at the Death Eater, who just dully looked the pair over through his hood. He didn't seem to recognize them.

"How long will you be staying, Ms. Winsley?" Her eyes narrowed slightly on the soldier, who actually looked taken back by her fierce stare. "No longer then I bloody well half to, I can assure you that!" He nervously nodded before he cleared them, simply to make her go away. She tutted in much the way Madam Pomfrey had. She stomped into London, while Ginny acted like she had to drag her son.

Once they were safely in, Ginny dropped the act. She smiled faintly down at the boy. "That was splendid!" Her son glanced up at her, and he flashed a grin. His chest puffed up in pride. "That was kind of fun, mum!" She pinched his cheek and caused him to grimace. "Hush your mouth," she scoffed, "I hope that's the last time we have to do that." 

After almost two hours of walking through London, they came across what used to be the Leaky Caldron. Instead of the bar was a pile of rubble! "What a waste!" The redhead grunted, as she looked over the mess. The very path into Diagon Alley lay open for all to see. Ginny's eyes shifted into the alley, which didn't look as friendly as she remembered it. In fact, it looked very rundown. The mother exchanged a worried glance with her son. "Well… Come on then, in we go." In the remains of the Leaky Cauldron was a beaten down path. Ginny scowled as she led James along the trail, careful of the tipsy piles of debris. She stepped onto the worn cobblestones of the alley, now they were _officially_ in Diagon Alley.

"Mum, are you sure this is Diagon Alley?" James wondered, "it don't look like it."

"Yes, love…" Ginny scowled darkly. "Sadly, this is it." Her gaze traveled towards the miserable wizards and witches that walked through the alley. Her heart hurt to see the poor conditions of the shopping district. There were bars over windows, signs were tattered, and most stores were closed. They moved by the entrance to Knockturn Alley, which surreally seemed to be in better condition then Diagon. Beside her, James peeked his head around the brick buildings to look down that alleyway. He glanced back up at his mother. "Where we goin' now?"

"We need to find a place to rest. Then get something to eat." James bobbed his head happily at the idea of food. They moved down the collapsing streets in search of an inn. It didn't look promising. Still, Diagon Alley had grown regardless of its poverty-ridden stores. They walked by what appeared to be a newly built entrance into another alley. Ginny noted this nameless alley was in a far better condition. In it, she spotted several better-kept buildings including two markets, a healer, and a new inn. "Here we are! The Lils Inn, I never stayed here before… Let's just hope they have room." 

The Lils Inn was a modest, four-story building that looked something like a Muggle dollhouse. It was a cute, green painted establishment, with white shutters and doors. On the entrance door was carved an elaborate lily. There were white cobblestones that led up the doorway. 

Ginny smiled softly. "My, doesn't it look quaint." Her son made a face, "it's too _girlie_!"

"Hush." She ordered with a slight laugh to her voice. She walked up and twisted the golden doorknob. As the door swung open, it brushed against a little golden bell that gave a charming chime. Immediately, Ginny was attacked with the warm smell of freshly baked bread. The witch's stomach twisted and groaned hungrily at the scent. She led her son into the pleasantly welcoming environment. '_Now this, reminds me of Diagon Alley!'_

The lobby was painted a soft white, and the lighting was romantically dim. There was a small rustic lounge in front of a roaring fire. A group of guests sat there and merrily exchanged tales. Nearby a grand, oak staircase led up to the rooms. Ginny's eyes shifted to the right, where she noted the check-in counter. It was humbly carved with more lilies along the face. Atop it, a large vase was filled with more of the themed flowers. Behind the counter was a small cove, where a desk full of paperwork was located. On the right wall, was an oak door labeled, '_Staff Only'_ with a golden plaque. In front of the counter was a large flowery rug. Her eyes were drawn away from the elaborate patterns, to the adult, Border Collie sleeping on it. 

For a moment she hesitated, as she looked at the animal. A queer feeling rolled over her, but was gone before she could fully decipher it. Ginny shook her head, as she thought mournfully, '_Sirius is dead. He has been for a long while now. It's not even the same kind of dog! See?' _

"This way," Ginny whispered, as they walked to the counter. James immediately spotted the sheepdog. The animal, of course, had heard them come its way. The dog's head snapped up as it fixed them with its vivid, bottle green eyes. Its fluffy tail begun to wag in an excited fashion, and it let out a soft but welcoming bark.   

"Mum, look! A dog!" Her animal-loving son collapsed on the floor next to the gentle creature. James rubbed the dog's throat. His fingers weaved under the sheepdog's plain, black collar. The Border Collie rewarded the child with a slick lick to the face, and incited a giggle from the boy. "I always wanted a dog!" Ginny shook her head at her son's antics. 

"Ah! I see you've met Lils," a woman's voice warmly called out to them. Ginny turned her head towards the lounge. That was no woman… That was a _lady_. The young mother suddenly felt very plain in the presence of, what she gathered, the owner of the Border Collie. 

The mysterious woman was young, possibly Ginny's age. She was slightly shorter, but definitely more sophisticated, in the redhead's opinion. Her thick, brunette hair was trimmed short to fall along her cheekbones. The only oddity the mother could see, was over this woman's striking face. There, was a large set of sunglasses. They clearly didn't fit in the dim environment. Though when she came closer, the mother spotted the reason for the glasses. A thin scar was visible under the frames. It evidently scarred over her eyes and crippled her vision. '_She's blind,' _Ginny thought to herself. 

Even more perplexing, the woman reminded her of Hermione Granger. Ginny shook her head, '_That's certainly not Hermione! I would know! And that's not her… I think.' _She watched instead, as the brunette stared unseeingly ahead. A ghostly smile on her face, as the innkeeper apparently listened to the sounds of the room.

"He's very fond of children." 

The redheaded mother glanced down at the pair on the floor. James was still caressing Lils's head, but in an energized fashion. The dog rolled over onto its back, his legs up in the air, his tongue lobbed out. The boy laughed in amusement. "It would so appear," Ginny answered, before she glanced back at the innkeeper.

"You're looking to stay the night then, Madam?"

"Yes, please, if you have the room."

"We _always_ have room." The beautiful woman replied, and then moved behind the counter. She bent over and ran her hands along the shelves underneath, as she felt for some items. The innkeeper pulled out a scroll and a small basket of keys. "Here we are. How many nights do you wish to stay with us, Madam?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Ginny replied, as she thought about it. The other nodded her head. Her slim fingers grazed along the scroll, which appeared to have raise bumps on it. She paused to wet her quill, and then wrote something down. The innkeeper pulled over the basket of keys. She felt her fingers over the Braille, and then pulled out a golden key.

"Room seventeen is open and should do you nicely… May I inquire your name, Madam?"

"Oh, certainly. It's Jennifer Winsley." The innkeeper's quill momentarily paused. Her chin jerked up, she then sighed and shook her head. After she had finished the form, she turned the scroll over to Ginny. "If you could just sign at the bottom… The rental fee is ten galleons a night, but food is included."

"Thank you."

"Yes, of course. Dinner will be brought up at seven." 

Ginny smiled at this information. "Wonderful, I was getting hungry." The innkeeper nodded, a merry grin on her face. "We all are… Lils, why don't you be a good bloke and show our guests up to their room?" The redhead blinked in surprise. "Oh that's not necessary." The shorthaired woman laughed, "Of course it's _not_ necessary, but he has to earn his pay somehow." The witch smiled faintly, and glanced over at the now attentive dog. "Very well."

"Enjoy your stay at Lils Inn, Madam Winsley."

"Thank you," Ginny replied pleasantly. The sheepdog trotted towards the staircase, and barked back at them. The witch grinned, as her son eagerly chased Lils up the stairs. As she followed, the young mother didn't see the innkeeper stare after her. Even long after they had disappeared up the stairs.

"Here, Mum!" James cried, as they found themselves on the top floor. Lils headed down the hall towards room seventeen, and sat in front of it. Ginny walked over, as her son patted down the sheepdog. The six-year-old's eyes shifted up towards hers. "Mum, can't we ever get a dog like Lils?" 

"Perhaps one day, but we certainly can't tend for one right now." Her son looked thoughtful, then glanced back at Lils. It was strange, because the dog seemed to sense the somber mood. Ginny eyed the creature, as she unlocked the white door labeled seventeen. "Come on now, in you go." Her son sighed sadly and waved to Lils. "Bye Lils! I'll see you later." The dog just yelped happily at him, and watched the kid go into the room. 

Ginny ran her fingers over Lils's soft velvet ears. The sheepdog nuzzled its snout into her hand. "Thank you, Lils. I wish I had a treat to give you for your kind help… But I'm fresh out." He just watched the witch, until Ginny quietly shut the door behind her.

Lils sat in front of room seventeen for a long time. His eyes gaped at the white door, as he seemed lost to his thoughts – if dogs reflected at all. Oddly, his large puppy eyes actually narrowed in a very humanistic manner. After a time, he snorted then dashed back downstairs.

***

Beyond the door seventeen, was a presently spacious room. It was decked out to match the style in the lobby downstairs, with the flowery bedspread and oak furniture. The bed was sizeable, with many white-sheeted pillows. There was a small fireplace in one corner, which heated the room nicely. In front of it, two comfortable looking chairs and an end table. There was a large bath in the opposite corner of the room.

Ginny sighed cheerfully, as she set her things aside. She eased down in front of the fire. The returned-raven-haired-James stood in front of the window. He peered out, with his face pressed to the glass. He grinned as he returned to her side. "Mum, this is much better then that last place!"

"Not so _girlie_ anymore, eh?" He just smiled, before he glanced at the fire. "Yes it is nice here, very relaxing… But also a little strange." At this, her son fixed her with his green eyes. "How come?" Ginny shook her head. She didn't want to worry him needlessly, so she just added, "I just think we should be very careful, alright?"

"Okay."

"Good, I think I'll take a bath before the dinner cart comes. Try to stay out of trouble, alright?" Her son just grinned dumbly at her. "I mean it, James! For Merlin's sakes, don't answer the door!" He nodded at her order. With one final look at him, the redhead went to have herself a well-deserved bath.

James smirked and walked over to her forgotten cloak. He fished around and pulled out the small version of Firebolt. He giggled, as he glanced towards Ginny's wand. He was bored. Certainly his mother wouldn't mind him using the broom, as long as he stayed in the room? He went to pick the magical wand up, but when he did, the rod sent a sharp shock into his fingertips! He blinked back tears and shook his hand. "Ow!"

"You best not be getting into mischief, James Potter!" His mother's sharp voice snapped through the bathroom door. James scowled, as he replaced the Firebolt. He sullenly flopped in front of the fire and waited for dinner. "Bugger all…" He muttered the curse that Remus used once or twice, when he had trouble with their cow.

A half an hour later, his mother appeared from her bath. She raked her fingers through her wet, red locks and worked the tangles out. She fixed her son with a stern look. James was still in front of the fire, but curled up asleep. A picture of innocence, but Ginny knew better.

It was just then there was a knock on the door. "Room service," a male called. Ginny frowned slightly at the familiar voice. She shook her head, as she tried to remember where she had heard this person before. It completely slipped her mind. So caught up in her muse, she forgot to transfigure her appearance. Instead she walked over to the door and opened it. The redhead was instantly hit with a delicious scent of food, her eyes landed on the cart. She couldn't wait to eat.

"_Ginny?!" _Her attention snapped to the staff member of Lils when he called her name. Her _real_ name! "Ginny! You're alive!" Her brown eyes stared at the man, who easily towered a head and shoulder over her own height. His long hair was a brilliant red, tied at the base of his neck. Ginny felt faint, as she stared at the freckled face man. He looked like Bill Weasley, only his younger face wasn't as gorgeous, as it was adorable. She knew who this was! "Ron?" She whispered in astonishment. 

The other wildly grinned, but pressed his finger to his lips as he glanced around the empty hall. He then motioned her into her room, once both were inside, he shut the door. "Ginny! Good lord! What are you doing coming to the door like that? I could have been _anyone_! Are you mental?!" 

"I… Umm… Ron?"

"Oh forget it! I'm so happy to see you, Ginny!" He cried joyfully, before he all but tackled her in a hug. Ginny gasped, as he lifted her up off the ground. Ronald Weasley spun her around and laughed wildly as he did so. "Ron!" It seemed to be the only thing she could say. Tears flooded her vision, as she clung onto her older brother.

"This is bloody terrific!" He yelled happily, as he set her down. Ron pulled back enough to enclose her face within his large hands. Ginny just stared up at him, suddenly feeling all of the six years catch up with her. She sobbed openly, as she gripped his shoulders. "Ron… I n-never thought I'd see y-you again!" The older Weasley only continued to grin, but pressed a loud kiss to her forehead. "It's alright, Ginny! We're together again! It's okay!" She sobbed and wrapped her trembling arms tightly around him.

"Mum…" A tired voice called out, "What's wrong?"

"_MUM_?" Ron echoed, startled by the little voice. He glanced over to see James, who viciously rubbed at his eyes. The boy gaped up at the redheaded man, who stopped hugging Ginny. The child's face pinched up with confusion, as he looked at the wizard. Meanwhile, the older Weasley had pulled away from his sister. He moved closer to the boy.

"Bloody hell, Ginny! He looks just like Harry!" Ron exclaimed, but only produced a happy grin from his younger sibling. Ginny glanced back at James, who made a face. "You knew my Dada?" 

The former Prefect turned back to the six-year-old, he blinked several times. Ron glanced back at Ginny for a silent conformation, and she nodded. Harry truly was the boy's father. Instantly, the former Keeper grinned. "Of course I knew your dad! He was my best mate!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"James," Ginny said, as she came over to the pair. "I'd like you to meet my older brother… This is your Uncle Ron." James's green eyes lit up like little stars. He whipped his head around to the redhead wizard. "_You're_ Uncle Ron?!"

"That I am, mate. Good to meet you." James sprung forward and tackled the man in a hug. "Mum told me lots of stories about you, Uncle Ron!" Ron's snickered, as he returned the embrace. He sent a glance over at his smiling sister. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! You would get into trouble with my Dada! And… And you would have rows with Aunt Hermione. But Remus just says, that you were _really_ flirting with her. Is that true, Uncle Ron?" Ron's ears turned red as he grunted, "Where is that ol' chap anyway?" 

The room's air cooled, and the redhead wizard picked up on it. His blue eyes shifted up towards his sister, who bit her lip. "Ginny…?"

"We were discovered," she told him softly. "Death Eaters came with Dementors. Remus ordered me to take James and get away, while he stayed behind and took care of them… That was six days ago." Ron grimaced at the news, and shook his head, "Damn it." Ginny didn't even bother to reprimand him for swearing. "We all knew _he's _been after you… But we never knew _why_." his blue eyes shifted back towards her son, "I get it. _He's_ after James."

There was a long bout of silence, before James squirmed. "Can we eat now?" Ron grinned boldly at the child's question. "I think that's a great idea, mate." He ushered them over to the cart. He revealed a chicken stew, a fresh loaf of bread, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. "Here we are! Best of Lils Inn's cuisine!"

"Ron," Ginny asked after they were all settled and started the meal. She realized, stupidly too late, that he could very well be a Death Eater in disguise. "What are you doing here?" Ron sighed tiredly, "I live here." The younger Weasley shook her head, "But… I thought Voldemort had killed you." Her brother pulled a face that would be amusing if not directed at her. "Give me _more_ credit then that, Ginny!" He cried angrily, while his sister simply stared at him. '_Yeah, that's Ron, alright.' _She thought, because only Ron's ears got _that_ red when he was upset.

"Well, how was I to know?" 

His blue eyes darken with disgust, as he shook his head. "The truth is… I almost didn't make it out of there after Voldemort recovered." He played with his stew. Ron went on in a darken tone, "It went like this. After you left, I headed off to find Hermione. I hadn't seen her in a while, so I was worried… I found her… But she was in a bad way." The witch could only imagine what he meant by this. 

"She's blind, Ginny." He told her mournfully.

Ginny gasped, as she finally put it together. That woman downstairs _had_ been Hermione. Inwardly, her stomach lurched and she set her spoon down. She felt sick. She knew what it was like to loose a vital sense like that. And if Ron's tone was any indication, that had not been the worse punishment dealt to the Head Girl. The redhead mother shivered at the possibilities. 

"I knew I had to get Hermione out of there… But… That was when Voldemort, himself, caught up with me." Ginny was shocked to see her brother say the name, and not flinch. In fact, his eyes burned a little darker with hatred. Ron glared at nothing as he went on. "He was really pissed off – err – I mean, upset with me. Either because I was friends with Harry, or because I hexed him and allowed you to escape… Made little difference, really." 

"And?"

"_And_ I don't really remember, I think I almost died." Ron said in a very matter of fact tone. She shuttered to think how he could be so uninterested about it. It made her wonder what had happened within the six years apart. He was talking again, "Then I woke up to Hermione shaking my shoulder. It was nightfall, Voldemort's forces had long since left Hogwarts… Apparently he thought he killed me too. It worked in my favor, because no one looks for a dead man."

"Hermione, she was that woman downstairs, wasn't she?" Ron raised an eyebrow and grinned wildly. "Of course that's her. You _didn't_ recognize her?" Ginny squirmed in her chair, before she took a large swig of her pumpkin juice. "I thought it was her, but I couldn't be sure."

"Yeah, well she was on to you the second you walked in the door." Ginny blinked and smiled, "Really?" Ron nodded, "Well of course! She told me that your alias was a dead give away." The redhead laughed to herself, before she shook her head. "Trust Hermione to figure it out, no one else did."

"That's a miracle…" He scoffed and earned a glare from his sister. Ron smirked, "You know, I don't usually do the slave labor, but Hermione _insisted_ I take dinner up to you. I thought she was nutters, but now I see her reasoning."

"So… What about the rest of us? What of Mum and Dad? Are they all here…?" She trailed off, as she watched Ron's face ashen until his freckles stood out. Her heart twisted painfully in her chest. Her dinner rose in her throat. Ginny had thought she was prepared for this moment. She was wrong…

"Mum is here, but she…" Ron shook his head and stared at nothing. When he spoke again, a cool edge had moved over his voice. "When that bastard found out she was part of the Order… Mum was sentenced to the '_Kiss_.' Thought Mum would serve as a remaining lesson to any that tried to defy him. He said no one would be spared _justice_… Ain't that rich?" He asked bitterly.

Ginny gasped in horror, "No! He didn't!" She cried as she shot to her feet, her plate spilled on the floor. She knew what was meant by the '_kiss_.' Molly Weasley was without her very soul! James cried out in surprise during the commotion. His green eyes snapped to his Uncle Ron, who reached over to calm his sister. "Shh, Ginny… Don't upset James." His voice was barely above a whisper, as his eyes flicked to the child, already protective towards the little boy – how very Ron. "Hey James, I hear you are quite taken with Lils?" The boy nervously looked at his mother, then back to his smirking uncle. "Yeah." 

"Alright then, I'm sure he's getting hungry." Ron flashed a wide grin. He placed his fingers to his lips, then let out a sharp whistle. The redheaded wizard paused a moment to listen, then smiled encouragingly. "There… The mutt should be right outside, how about you go give him some stew?" James nodded and took the bowl of stew from his uncle. The kid then hurried to the door, sure enough, there was Lils. The boy slipped out the door, and then closed it to a crack. 

It had been so smooth, that Ginny was momentarily envious of Ron. After a quiet moment, in which she could hear James talking happily outside the door, she looked back at her brother. The older Weasley smiled sadly. '_There was more… Oh Merlin, no, there's more!' _The woman thought wildly, as she bit her lip. Tears crested in her eyes. "And what of Dad?"

Ron's blue eyes dropped to the floor, he shook his head sadly. He hadn't needed to say anything; she got what he meant simply by the gesture. "He wasn't so lucky." Ginny moaned, as a sob bubbled up her throat. She felt faintish, while her legs collapsed from under her. Thankfully, her older brother grabbed her limp body and pulled her down into the chair beside him. "Oh," she gasped in between sobs, as she reached up and gripped the labels of his black robe. "W-what… What about…  What about Bill? Charlie? George, Fred? Hell, what about Percy?" She cried in a panic.

The redheaded wizard's expression darkened. He looked like he didn't want to say. Ginny glared up at him, before she snapped. "Ron! Tell me! I need to know! Tell me what happened!" 

"Alright! Alright…" He muttered, as his shoulders slumped. "Bill and Charlie were in the Order, you remember…" He trailed off. Ginny picked up on his unspoken words. No one from the Order of the Phoenix survived, save for her mother and Remus – who knew if Lupin was still alive. "They fought bravely, I've heard… But… It wasn't much use…"

Ginny's lip quivered, as another sob rose in her chest. She trembled violently with grief. Her Dad, Bill and Charlie… Dead. The redhead witch buried her face in her brother's shoulder. She barely registered that Ron ran his fingers along her hair, a lame attempt to comfort her. 

"George," Ron continued sadly. "Ol' George hasn't been the same, since Fred disappeared three years ago… We tried to find him… Really we did… But we haven't had any luck, I'm afraid." His tone darken with loathing, "we think that Malfoy got to him." Ginny moaned in heartbreak. Fred was missing too. Most of her family was snatched away from her, and she hadn't even known. 

"And… And Percy?" She whispered, "what about Percy?" Her hands tighten around the labels of Ron's robes. "H-he…" Her older brother faltered, as he stared at his grieving sister. He shook his head and looked away. Percy was gone too! "When Voldemort raided the Ministry of Magic six years ago… Percy didn't live through it." 

"Oh no… Oh no… No, no!" She moaned wildly. "This can't be right! They can't all be… No!" Ginny choked on a sob, as she rubbed her wet face on Ron's shoulder. Her brother only continued to run his trembling hands through her moist hair. "I know, Ginny… I know…"

"Ron! They can't all be gone!"

"I'm sorry, Ginny…"

She collapsed into sobs. Ginny didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear Ron's lame attempt to comfort her. She wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. She wanted to wake up and see her family. They would say, _"Surprise! We're all okay! Only kidding, Ginny!"_ Only, it _wasn't_ a joke. It was real. It hurt too much to be a dream. 

"But…" Ron spoke in a soft voice. "You don't understand how happy I am to see you back here… Sometimes." His voice faded, as his throat momentarily closed up. "Sometimes… I thought I would go mad if you were gone too." At that confession, she wept louder then tightly hugged him.

"Ginny, it's been so _hard._" Ron told her brokenly. She pulled away enough to look up at his pained face. "B-but you were really okay… And you're here… Please tell me I'm not dreaming. I don't think I could stand to wake up and not know if you're alive, or what again…" He begged, as tears slipped from his blue eyes.

It hurt her soul to see her brother cry. Ron had never cried in front of her, while they had been growing up. Not that she could remember anyways. He was always the brave brother, who was prone to loosing his temper, a little gullible, dreadfully afraid of spiders, a little overprotective, but never one to cry… 

"No, it's not a dream… I'm here, Ron." She told him firmly. The brokenhearted witch swallowed another bout of painful sobs. "I'm so sorry." Ginny wheezed out, as she stared up at him with her wet eyes. "If I'd known… If… I could of… I would've… I—" 

"No, Ginny." Ron Weasley shook his head, and then he forced a smile. "I'm glad, I made Remus take you away. I didn't know…" He trailed off, his eyes moved to the door. He then looked back at her, "I didn't know that you and Harry had a son… I wouldn't have had it any different." Ginny only collapsed into her grief, while her brother just rocked her.

She had always known, in a way, that things were not well. It was only a dream back at the little hut in the woods. Her family was in the thick of things and struggled to survive, while she was making pies! Ginny felt like she had betrayed them. '_I should have been here! I should of never left! If I had stayed, maybe I could of done something! Anything!'   _

"Mum?" James whimpered, as he opened the door. He stumbled over towards the brother and sister. The child looked extremely white in the face for some reason. He stopped in front of them, and trembled violently. "I'm sorry!" 

Ginny threw a confused look at Ron, who slowly grinned. He seemed to grasp the problem before her. It was a miracle in itself, she guessed. _'What happened to my clueless brother?'_ The younger Weasley thought to herself."_Blimey! _Ginny, he _IS_ Harry's kid!" 

The redheaded witch looked at her upset son. His green eyes leaked with tears, as he hiccupped on his sobs. James's hand shook at his sides. '_You think you're to blame? Why, little heart? Why do you think I blame you?'_

Beside him, Lils tried to console the child. He looked quite upset, when even he could do nothing. The dog glanced towards her, and then mournfully moaned. For a moment, the gaze caught Ginny by surprise. It was as if he wanted her to do something… The sheepdog returned his eyes to James, and shifted restlessly. The Border Collie licked at the boy's hand in a comforting manner.  

"No, James," Ginny breathed, as she lifted her arms to the upset child. James immediately crawled into her lap. He buried his face in her shoulder, as his hands fisted her dress. "It has nothing to do w-with you." She unsteadily told him, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Shh, love. I w-won't have you crying for something you haven't done." James pulled back and fixed her with his large, but grief-stricken eyes. He didn't look convinced.

"But…"

"No." She told him firmly, as she slowly gain control over her own voice. "It was Voldemort. _He's_ the one that hurt everyone, not you. _Never_ you." 

James sniffled and reached up to push tears out of his green eyes. He let his hand drop, as he fixed her with a fierce stare. "I don't like him, mum! He took Dada away! He makes you cry!" His innocent face knotted up with pure, undying hatred. "And I hate him! I _HATE_ Voldemort!"

Ron flinched at the harsh words. His eyes looked sympathetically back at his sister. Ginny was completely stunned by her son, but she didn't say anything. Instead, the redhead witch pulled him tightly into her chest. She placed a tender kiss on James's head. 

After a long while of silence, the misery had settled completely over her heart. She suddenly wanted to get away. She had to do something. Anything, but sit there and think about how shitty life had gotten. "Ron?"

"Yeah, Ginny?"

"Would it be alright," her voice faded for a second, as a lump rose in her throat. She grunted, as she swallowed it down and tried again. "Would it be alright if I could see everyone?" Her brother smiled tenderly at her. Ginny felt pride and love well in her at the warm look. A harsh blow had been dealt to the Weasley family in this war. Thankfully… She still had Ron, George and Hermione. She _still_ had them.

"Of course, Ginny. Hermione's probably antsy by now." He scoffed, before he stood. "Well then? Come on."

***

TBC…

Whoo! Lots of angst in that one! Least Ron and Hermione are back! :)


	5. Chapter Four A Weasley Reunion

**Harry Potter and the Secret of Lils**

Rachel E. Thompson__

Email: racheview@yahoo.com

Web page: surf.to/genova or genova07.tripod.com

Rating: R

Category: Action/Drama

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Harry and Co.

Summary: Voldemort won and imprisoned the world under his regime. Now six years later, a new resistance called Lils struggles on their crusade to free the world again. So where does Ginny Weasley fit in? H/G, R/HG, N/L. OoTP Spoilers.

Author's Note: This is my sugar baby fic! It practically spawned on its own, and I've been possessed to finish it ever since. So here it is, my mauling of a classic tale by J.K. Rowling. Enjoy.

_I hope you're enjoying this fic and I'm delighted if you do. If not, well, I don't give refunds. Sorry._

***

_Chapter Four. A Weasley Reunion_

Ron led them back down into the empty lobby. He didn't seem worried about being seen. When Ginny asked him about his confidence, he had just thumbed towards Lils. He said the dog had an uncanny sense of smelling trouble. His sister hadn't known how to take that. With a glance towards the dog, as it raced James down the stairs, she decided she would trust her brother's loyalty. She looked through the darken inn, as Ron paused to pick up some paperwork. Ginny watched him and asked, "I know we've been on hard times, but I never pictured you the type to open a inn, Ron." 

Her brother's blue eyes snapped up to look at her, before he let loose an amused grin. "I can't say I have the patience for it, Ginny… But it's much needed money." He then grabbed a scroll and shook it at her. "But I don't plan on doing it forever, mind you, once this is all sorted out… I'm going to try out for the Cannons, when they get reinstated." She laughed, now _that_ was the Ron she remembered. "I'm glad to hear it." That earned her a merry nudge to the shoulder from her older brother.

He then led her to the oak door, which she had spotted earlier. Ron pulled a set of keys and he unlocked it. The wizard complained about how he wished he could use magic. "But with Voldemort's new outlaw of magic, it's best not to draw attention to yourself… Ah, here we are." The lock clicked opened, and he smiled back at her. "Welcome to my humble home, sis." Ron pushed the door open and motioned her to follow him. Ginny smiled weakly and did so. She paused long enough to call for James, who was still caught up in his game with the dog. Both came running, the redhead shook her head at the two. It was like they had always been together. 

Her attention shifted back towards the white hallway beyond the door. In it, were six matching doors that reminded her very much of the Burrow. Ginny felt a terrible pang of heartache in her chest. She almost stumbled in her step. She forced herself to see past her tender emotions for now. She looked towards were the corridor emptied into a large room.

"Mione!" Ron called out, as soon as they were all inside. He smirked proudly back at Ginny, before he led them towards the room. The redhead witch gasped in awe, as she walked into a cozy little living room. It was similar to the lobby outside but on a grander scale and more personalized. More leather sofas and hand crafted tables sat in front of a walk-in fireplace. Around the walls were magical pictures of people Ginny knew and some she didn't. The lily theme was not carried on within this place. Instead, it seemed to be a rather simple montage of colors and old Muggle nick-knacks. 

In front of the roaring fire, Hermione Granger stood in a soft blue robe. Her glasses had been removed to reveal that nasty scar. Ginny's heart hurt, as she remembered her proud friend's infliction. Now that the glasses were gone, the redhead could see the line arch over the woman's eyes. It had not been a clean scar either. It appeared that whatever had blinded the former Head Girl, had exploded up into her eyes.

Ginny took in a more joyous sight. In the former Head Girl's arms, was a small bundle of pink and yellow blankets. Hermione held a small milk bottle to it. A baby! 

"You were right!" Ron told the unseeing woman proudly. He walked up and planted a dramatic kiss on Hermione's temple. '_That's a little odd,'_ the redhead mother thought to herself. Her brother went on in a proud fashion, as he waved his free arm about. "It _was_ Ginny!"

"Of _course_ it was Ginny, Ron. I said it was." Came her haughty reply. Ginny knew instantly that it belonged to the brushy-haired-girl of years past. Honestly, she couldn't understand how she had missed the obvious similarities. Hermione's voice had matured certainly, but it was the same knowledgeable speech pattern and soft underlying warmth. 

"Hermione," Ginny whispered in a mixture of happiness and grief. The brunette gaily laughed and handed the infant to Ron, who begun to wiggle his fingers in front of the baby. Hermione lifted her arms out towards the redhead witch. The pair of old friends hugged tightly. 

"Oh!" Hermione cried happily into her shoulder. "Welcome home, Ginny Weasley!" The taller woman laughed through tears. "I've missed you so much, Hermione," the redhead breathed. That incited another laugh from the older woman. "I'm so glad you're home, Ginny… Finally! I have another woman to talk to!" The women shared another laugh. "Now… Let me get a picture of you." The former Head Girl pulled away, and then placed both her hands on either side of Ginny's face. Her long, graceful fingers attempted to paint a picture within Hermione's mind. "You grown very beautiful, Ginny." The Weasley's red attacked Ginny. "Hermione…"

"Now! Ginny Weasley, we must _really_ talk about your use of disguises!"

"Forget that," Ginny teased, as she pulled away and glanced back at her brother and the baby. "Who is this?!" Ron glanced up at his sister, and then grinned proudly. He stepped over to show off the chubby little infant. She spotted soft freckles on the little child's rosy cheeks, she _knew_ who the father was. She just couldn't get her mind around how Ron and Hermione had gotten together. 

"This, Ginny, is my dear daughter!" Ron placed a tender kissed to the baby's head. 

"Daughter?" Ginny cried happily and clapped her hands, "Oh! What's her name?" She silently motioned to hold the baby and her brother happily obliged. The redhead witch sighed heavenly, as she tucked her little niece into her arms. She had missed this part of motherhood. She had always loved to hold her baby James for endless hours. 

"Azalea," Hermione answered, as she stared in the direction she thought they were in. Ron bobbed his head and cut in, "My ickle girl going to be the star Keeper for the Cannons, that I'm sure of." He told her with the pride only a father could have, while Hermione sniffed in disgust. "She most certainly will not, Ron! _My_ Azalea will be the next Minister of Magic!" Ginny glanced between the married couple, before she smiled down at Azalea Weasley. The baby girl just gaped up at the redhead, with Hermione's large brown eyes. Apparently Azalea was quite use to her parent's squabbling. 

"So you two are married then?" Ginny asked the bickering couple. Hermione sighed, as if she had committed a horrible crime. "Yes. We're married."

"Oy!" Ron squawked, "I don't remember you thinking it was a bad idea last night!" At that tactless information given, Hermione's face went bright red, while Ginny choked on a laugh. "Ron," his embarrassed wife snapped, as she turned her cloudy brown eyes in his direction. "Children are present!"

"So? What? No, no, no. Don't give me that look! I didn't say anything _too_ graphic this time!" Hermione crossed her arms and tipped her nose to the air. "You're setting a bad example for our daughter!"

"Well… I can't say I didn't see it coming," Ginny muttered to herself, as she watched the married couple go into it. "Jamie," the redhead called back to her son. The boy paused in his examination of an old Quaffle. He looked generally bored with the whole conversation. He glanced up at his mother and smiled when he noted her happier mood. He dropped the red ball, and hurried over to her. "What, mum?"

"Here, look. This is your cousin, Azalea." James made a slight face, as he peered over at the baby. "That's a girl!" Hermione and Ron paused long enough to hear, before they busted up in laughter. 

"James!" Ginny scuffed, slightly embarrassed but also amused at his distaste for girls. The green-eyed boy just made a sour face back at her. Hermione thankfully saved the boy from another scolding, as she spoke up, "Hello, James… I'm Aunt Hermione, it's nice to meet you again." James looked back up at the woman, who knelt to the ground before him. He grew excited, as he recognized the name of another one of his parent's friends. The boy glanced back at his mother, who grinned and nodded. He quickly went over and hugged his aunt. Hermione sighed merrily, as she hugged him into her. "My! You are much taller then I thought you would be." Ron laughed at the old jab at Harry's height. Hermione pulled away, then placed both her hands on the little boy's face, just as she had done with Ginny seconds before. She smiled to herself, as she ran her thumbs over his cheeks. "James, what color are your eyes?"

"Green." Her hand moved up to his hair and she laughed to herself, as she felt the messy locks. "You have his hair… Tell me, what color is it?" James laughed when Hermione used his hesitation to tickle his sides. He squirmed around in her hands. "Black!"

"You look just like your father," Hermione whispered softly, but her voice held a degree of satisfaction. However, a restless Ron butted in on the touching moment. "Though… You definitely got the Weasley's blood in you, mate." The redhead wizard joshed, as he reached over and pretended to cuff the boy's ear. "Will you look at all those freckles?!" James glared up at the redheaded man. "You got more then me, Uncle Ron!"

"I don't think so, ickle Jamiekins!" Ron reached over and picked the boy up, who let out a cheerful yell. The redhead uncle suspended the boy upside down, and then spun them around the room. James was caught between laughing and yelling, while the older Weasley laughed and teased the boy. "What are you going to do now, mate?"

"Ron hasn't been this happy in so long… It's because of you, Ginny." Hermione whispered lightly, as she came up to Ginny. The other jumped slightly and glanced from the merry scene, back to her friend. The redhead witch laughed softly, while she returned Azalea to her own mother. The brunette cooed contently at her daughter and kissed her well-behaved child. 

"I didn't do anything…"

"No. You're alive." Hermione corrected, as she flashed a wonderful smile. "I can not even begin to describe how lost he's been since all this begun. We've all been lost…" She trailed off, with the space only filled with happy laughter from the men of the room. A dishearten beat passed between the two women. The former Head Girl cleared her throat and pushed onto a happier topic. "Ron adores your little James."

"Yes it would appear," The younger witch replied in a subdue tone. "But… I think James is quite taken with his Aunt Hermione too." The brunette grinned happily. They paused to listen to the shouts. Soon a playful Lils joined into the fun, and barked loudly. "Hermione?" Ginny begun, as she spotted the Border Collie again. "I didn't know you liked dogs." Hermione smirked knowingly, before she bounced her daughter within her arms. "I don't usually." The redhead frowned at that answer. "Anyways… Would you like to see your mother, Ginny?" 

"Very much."

"All right, come this way." Hermione led her back out into the hallway. The brunette took her to the first door on the left. The former Head Girl opened it and ushered them into a warm bedroom. It reminded Ginny of the Burrow. The rich earth tones made her stomach lurch. There was a simple bed, with her parent's old quilted bedspread. Her parent's old furniture also included their maple dresser, and her mother's favorite rocker.

In this white handcrafted chair was an elder Molly Weasley.

The woman looked physically like her mother. There was gray spotting her curly red hair. Molly's kind face held more wrinkles around the nose, mouth, and her rich brown eyes. The very same, that stared unfocused out the one small window. Mentally, though, it wasn't the peppery but extremely loving woman that Ginny loved.

"I'll give you a minute." Hermione told her softly, as she stepped out with her own daughter. She quietly shut the door behind her. Ginny could have been deaf to her sister-in-law for all she knew. All she could hear was her heart that thumped madly within her chest, and the small creak of the white rocker.

"Mum?" Ginny called, as she moved to her mother, her own brown eyes wide with tears. Her hands shook when she held them to her lips to keep in a sudden fit of sobs. When Molly did not remove her gaze from the darken view outside, the younger redhead witch felt her world fall into despair. Her mother didn't know she was even there. 

"Mum…" The younger Weasley knelt in front of her mother. She placed her head within the waiting lap. When she had been a little girl, they had sat in this way too. Only then, her mother had stroked her worn fingers through Ginny's hair. Molly would murmur about absolutely nothing at all, of which her daughter would happily listen.

Ginny succumbed to heart shattering sobs, as she gripped Molly's green skirt. She shook violently, as she pressed her forehead into her mother's thigh. "Mum, I can't do this! I can't! I can't!" The redhead choked on her confession, as her fingers tighten around the cotton fabric. "I tried… I tried to be strong like you, but I can't do it!" She pulled away to look up at the woman, who still hadn't looked down at her. Her daughter's face crumbled. "Mum." She sucked in a trembling breath. "I have a little boy now." Ginny lowered her head again, "I can't loose my baby. I can't l-loose James to Voldemort too! I n-need help." Her voice faded, as she poured her heart out to her mother. "Everything such a mess… I need help…" 

"I need you, mum." Ginny pleaded, as she shut her tired eyes, "…I need you."

***

"Hurry up, Harry! It's going to rain!" Ginny shouted out to Harry Potter. As the sixteen-year-old witch dropped off her broom, she cast a worried look up at the heavy rain clouds. They had been pillowing all day, and looked ready to release a vicious storm. The lighting dimmed with the purple-gray thunderheads. They would have to hurry back up to the castle.

As Ginny grabbed up the Quidditch balls and shoved them into the chest, she felt the air move around her. She glanced over to see a seventeen-year-old Harry swoop down. He grinned boyishly, as he handed her a Quaffle. "Well! Looks like you got outta practice again, Weasley!"

"Oh sod off, Potter." She grumbled half heartily, as she took the red ball from him and shoved it into the chest. "Why don't you show some of that damn chivalry, and help me with this? Instead of running your mouth?" The green-eyed teen pretended to sulk, but reached down and grabbed one side of the box. Ginny got the other. 

"We're going to get soaked!"

"It's alright… You could use a shower anyways."

"Oh ha, ha!" Ginny growled. "You're just a regular shits and giggles, aren't you?"

"I do try, Weasley." He replied lightly. The dark haired boy's grin faded into a warm smile. "You're doing great up there, Gin." Harry told her supportively, as they hurried up to the castle. Drops of rain started to fall around the pair. Ginny flicked her eyes over at him, only to see the teenager stare awkwardly ahead. "You don't have to say that, Harry. I know I'm bloody awful and I—"

"Ginny," Harry cut in. "Don't. After all you've been through last year… You're doing ten times more then the rest of the players on the team." Their eyes caught again, and Ginny felt her stomach drop. He was doing it again… He was looking at her like that again! The Seeker looked away quickly, his cheeks warmed with a blush. "I mean, considering you have to relearn everything."

"Yeah. Considering." She repeated, as another fat drop of water landed on her head. Ginny snuck another glance at him. "I never thanked you for all that, did I?" 

"You don't have to, Ginny."

"No. I should. You've helped me out more then you know, Harry. I wouldn't have passed my OWLs… Hell, I might still be in that bloody bed feeling sorry for myself." Ginny's shoulders slumped, but a happy smile lit her eyes. "You're a great friend, Harry. Thanks."

"Yeah." Harry sputtered, "Well… You… You would of done the same for me." The redhead grinned over at him, before she looked up at the castle. There was a comfortable absent of words, with only the sounds of their footsteps to fill it. She could feel and hear the rain pick up. That's when Ginny remembered something. "Oh bugger all!"

"What?" Harry asked in bewilderment. Ginny shook her head and angrily glared at the wet castle. "Nothing. I just forgot that I promised to meet Dean in the library!" At the mention of the Gryffindor boy, Harry's mood chilled like the air. The rain continued to pour down on the pair. "Dean again."

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't _sound_ like nothing," Ginny tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"_Nothing_. Nothing's wrong." Harry closed up again. His green eyes glared at Hogwarts, as the rain came down in heavy sheets. Ginny knew he was mad. His jaw was set so tightly that the bone threatened to pop out of the socket. His fingers tighten around the handle of the chest, and his Firebolt. "What does he want?"

"Who?"

"Dean."

"Oh." Ginny frowned slightly, what did it matter what Dean wanted? "Help with homework, I reckon." Harry snorted, and caused the redhead to blink in surprise. "What? What's so unbelievable about that?" He turned on her sharply, his eyes flared with anger. "He wants help with homework? With _you_?" The witch felt her temper flared. He wasn't finished just yet either. "_Homework_?! Right! You're a year behind him, Ginny! So what good will that do him?" He demanded, as he glared down at her through the rain. "Ginny, you got to know what he really wants to do! You don't know him like I do! You don't hear the things he mouths off about you…"

"No." She snapped. Ginny dropped her end of the chest, and pointed the tip of her broom at him. "But you're going to enlighten me, right? What's he going to do to poor, innocent Ginny Weasley? Snog me senseless? Ravish me until there's nothing left? Make me fall helplessly in love with him, but run off with the first girl that tickles his fancy? What? What, Harry?! I'd like to know!" When she got no answer, she shook her head in disgust. Rain droplets flung off her soaked hair, as she did so. "I don't see why you should care what I do? I don't need another big brother, Harry! I have more then I know what to do with!"

"I don't want to be your brother!" He cried in frustration. "I just don't want you hurt, Ginny!"

"And I won't be!" She shouted back, the rain almost drowned out her voice. "Stop worrying so much about what Dean plans for me! We're just friends!" Ginny then gestured to the both of them. "Like you and me, Harry! _Friends_, get it? Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into you this year! Dean was never a problem before…"

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Harry groused bitterly, as he threw down his Firebolt. He rounded the chest and stood directly in front of her. Ginny's eyes widened, as he infringed on her personal space. His green eyes burned into hers, and she felt her breath hitch in her lungs. "I don't trust him, Ginny." 

"You don't know what you're saying, Harry." She tried, but her voice was suddenly sucked from her throat. She was appalled with him. "What's wrong with you? Dean's a great guy! He's more mature then _you're_ acting right now, I can tell you that!"

"He doesn't deserve you!"

"Oh, who does?" She yelled back. "Harry, I'd hate to break it to you, but if I keep waiting around for the one _worthy_ of me… I'll die an old maid!" Ginny shoved past him and made to stalk towards the castle alone. That's when a hand grabbed onto her arm and yanked her back around. 

Ginny gasped, as she stared up at vivid, bottle green eyes. Those beautiful eyes looked deep into her own, and grabbed onto her soul. She felt a wave of dizziness overcome her, as the world blurred around the edges. Maybe it was because of the sheets of rain that poured down around them. Whatever it was, she found it difficult to focus on anything but a drenched Harry. She became insanely aware of how she was pressed up against his lean form. She trembled from the chill of the rain, or maybe from a wave of pure excitement. The air vibrated in her lungs, and left her breathless.

"Harry…" She begun, her voice thick and barely heard over the beats of rain. There was a rumble of thunder somewhere off in the distance, before the water came down from heaven even harder. "Let's go inside." 

His green eyes didn't waver from hers. "No." 

She had to stop this. Ginny had to be the reasonable one here. She couldn't allow him to see her fall to pieces. She couldn't let Harry find out her secret. She wouldn't allow him to know. He couldn't know that she fell helplessly in love with him. She wouldn't ruin their new friendship. Not if she could help it. "Please. I need to go in…"

"No." He growled again, his fingers flexed on her arm. His green irises darken, as he continued to look her over in a strange hungry fashion. Harry worked his jaw, as he seemed to be getting the courage up to say more. Ginny wasn't sure she could hear it. "No. I'm tired of this. I can't keep pretending anymore."

"What?" A wave of fear overcame her, her broom slipped from her fingers. Ginny watched, as he swallowed hard. A nervous glint flickered over Harry's eyes just then. "I can't stop thinking about you! You're driving me crazy, Gin… I don't want anyone to look at you like that… Not when I feel like this…" He trailed off, as his unease dissolved into something else. Ginny felt heat explode across her cheeks, as she realize what that look was. Raw desire. "I can't help myself around you." His hand lifted and ran along her wet face, and he closed the space between their soaked bodies. "I want you. I need you. I've fallen in love with you!" The nervousness filtered back over his beautiful face. "I love you, Ginny." Harry repeated, more confident now that he had said it out loud. A small, almost hopeful smile had moved over his face. 

There it was. The confession she had only fantasized about since, well, forever. Ginny felt tears rise up in her eyes and mix with the rainwater. Harry Potter loved her, little Ginny Weasley! The hell she was going to waste time with being romantic! The redhead captured his face, and moved to pull him down to kiss her. 

Their lips were an inch from connecting, when Ginny felt something slimy run across her nose! Followed shortly by something _sniffing_ her. She frowned slightly, at the invasion of her lovely memory. Brown eyes snapped opened and locked on Lils's!

Ginny yelped and fumbled off the bed and down onto the floor. The damn beast named Lils bent closer to the ground, as he took a playful pose. His tail wagged happily behind him, as he let out a happy bark. The redhead glared at the sheepdog. "Bloody hell!" She moaned, "I was having a _great_ dream!" The Border Collie just barked again. She glanced to the wooden floor and wondered vaguely, what had brought on that particular memory. She hadn't dreamed of Harry in ages… 

"What are you so damn happy for?" Another bark. Disgusted, she glanced around to see she wasn't where she fallen asleep. Ginny was, in fact, in a guestroom that was more personalized then the hotel rooms upstairs. For one, there were pictures of her family up on the walls. Next, she spotted some furniture from the Burrow. The redhead realized that she was still at her brother's flat.

That pesky Lils licked her face again. This behavior was entirely too early for, and he woke her from a wonderful dream with Harry. "Eww!" Ginny complained loudly, as she pushed him away. She rubbed the slobber from her face, and fixed him with a glare. "Stop that this instant!" 

"Mum!" James shouted, as he dashed into the guestroom and slid slightly on his socked feet. "Uncle Ron made sausage and eggs!" He practically bounced up to his mother, and then went on to tackle Lils in a hug. "Lils! I wondered where you went off to, boy!"

"Sausage and eggs? Ron _can't_ cook," Ginny grumbled, as she stood up and dusted her faded skirt down. She stepped over her son, who wrestled with the sheepdog on the floor. The redheaded mother walked back into the hall. It was there, that she picked up the smell of breakfast. She actually had to leave Ron and Hermione's apartment, and venture out into the empty lobby to find the source. That when the witch spied another door behind the counter. She hadn't noticed it the day before at the angle she had been standing. That was where the wonderful scent of food came from. She pushed opened the swinging door and peered inside to see Ron, Hermione, and Azalea all gathered in the hotel's kitchen. 

"Ah! G'morning, Ginny!" Ron called out, before he bit into a sausage paddy and munched contently. Ginny's stomach growled loudly at the sight of glorious food. "Good morning, you sound hungry," Hermione picked up even across the room. '_Damn, her hearing has gotten good.' _"Hello, and yes… I'm _starving_." Her brother motioned her over and she gladly joined them at the table. She frowned slightly, and her brother noticed. "What?"

"Since when do you cook?"

"I _can_ cook! Thank you so very much!" He cried in resentment. He then promptly stuffed the rest of his sausage into his mouth and then growled out, "Eat!" Ginny glanced down at the stack of toast, a plate of sausages, and a bowl of scrambled eggs. Her eyes shifted towards Hermione, who sipped at a glass of citrus juice. "I don't know… Is it safe?" Where her brother turned red with anger, his wife let out a pelt of merry laughter. "Yes," Hermione begun, but leaned over and whispered in a conspiring manner. "Just make sure you leave his gravy well enough alone."

"Oy!" Ron snapped angrily. "I cook better then you, 'Mione." He paused, as he swelled with relish. "You burn water, for Pete's sakes!" That only caused Hermione to flush. "I do no such thing, Ronald Weasley!" She snapped as she rounded on her husband. 

The redhead witch quietly dished up her plate, as the morning feud begun. Ron smirked darkly as he flashed a look towards his sister. "Uh huh. Well, listen to how _skilled_ 'Mione is in the kitchen, Ginny. Ms. Prefect Know It All Hermione Granger practically burnt the place down, when she tried to boil a kettle of tea! A ruddy cup of tea!" Ginny, who had been in the process of sipping at her pumpkin juice, almost spit it out across the room, as she erupted into giggles.

Hermione was red in the face, as she sputtered back. "You're making it out worse then it actually was, there was only a little smoke!" At the word 'little' Ron snorted and shook his head. "She calls turning Lils Inn into a Smoke House, a _little_ smoke?! Ha! While she conveniently forgets all about the ten foot flames, that torched the back wall over there!" 

His wife though, completely ignored him and picked up right where he had cut in, "—And further more, Ronald Weasley, I certainly never said I knew _all_ there was to knowon everything! Besides! That confounded stove hates me!" That was so very unlike her friend, Ginny couldn't help but laugh harder. "Oh sure, laugh, Ginny. Real amusing." Suddenly Hermione got a superior look, the same that appeared right when she knew she had the upper hand. "Say, Ron, why don't you inform your sister about that time you attempted to mend that creak in the stairs?" The youngest Weasley glanced over at her brother, who suddenly was so red that he turned purple.

"Why do you got to bring _that_ up again, Hermione? I told you it was an accident! How was I to know that beam was suppose to be there to keep the floor up?" Hermione shook her head in a critical manner, and then smirked devilishly. "Oh I don't know, Ron… Maybe because it's called a _support_ beam?" At the mental image of the entire floor falling around her clueless brother, Ginny fell out of her chair in hysterics. "Yeah, well," Ron grumbled darkly, as he downed his pumpkin juice then slammed the empty glass on the table. "No one's perfect!" He scuffed, before he stuffed a large spoonful of eggs in his mouth. 

Ginny happily pulled herself back into her chair. "Goodness Ron! I shouldn't laugh, but that's just too funny! I can just imagine that it sent Hermione into convulsions." At that comment, her brother's mood dampened further and he stole a look from his wife, who was feeding Azalea. 

"Oh yes," Hermione begun. "He's not allowed near a hammer again, or else I shall kill him." Ron not wanting her to have the last word, added, "And she's not allowed to touch anything more dangerous then the dining utensils." His wife made another disgusted face. "It wasn't _that_ funny, Ron." Her husband just grinned at her, "But, 'Mione, I thought it was _very_ funny." She opened her mouth to say something, when Ginny laughed softly. "I never thought I say this… But I missed you two's bickering."

"What do you bloody mean by that?" Ron asked, as he leaned back in his chair. Ginny flashed him a soft smile, but didn't elaborate. Hermione smiled faintly, as she grasped what was meant and return to her daughter.

"Oy… Ginny," Ron begun in all seriousness. "There will be some friends of ours coming by later. I want you to meet some of them, alright?" His sister blinked in surprise at the change in mood. "Well… Okay, that's fine." He nodded, before he glanced up at a clock on the wall. "Whoops, I'm late. See you lovely ladies later." He leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek, then his daughter's, when he walked by his sister, he ruffled her hair. He headed back out of the kitchen.

"Where's he late to?" Ginny asked, Hermione glanced in her direction and grinned. "He's usually the one that watches the front desk, while I sit with Azalea and… Your mother…" She trailed off and tipped her head towards her friend. "I'm sorry, Ginny… Are you all right?"

"No," The redhead stabbed at her eggs, before she shoved them into her mouth. "No, I'm not, Hermione… But I'll live." The older woman nodded in understanding. Ginny sighed before she continued, "I'm sorry about falling asleep like that." Hermione sniffed in her usual manner. "Nonsense, you were exhausted. I can't imagine what it has been like for you and James… We've been left pretty much alone after…" The hitch in her voice was noticeable. The redhead immediately wrapped her hand around Hermione's arm. "Hermione?"

"I'm alright, sorry, it's still very difficult."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"No." Hermione said firmly. "But I think you deserve to know, otherwise it won't be fair when I start my questions." Ginny smirked at her friend and nodded, before she realized that the other couldn't see this, so she offered a weak, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Where to start?" Hermione commenced her version of the tale. "Well, I knew that Harry would go straight for Voldemort, so I wasn't surprise when he disappeared." Ginny made a soft sound of acknowledgement. They had all known that it had been Harry's plan. After all, the prophecy had said he would be the one to kill or be killed by Voldemort. "Harry practically ran out of the Entrance Hall, like the brave but foolish boy he was…" She shook her head. The redhead smiled forcefully, at an image of Harry sprinting off like a larger then life hero. A fresh wave of anguish rolled over her soul for what seemed like the billionth time. The younger witch busied herself with buttering her toast.

"Ron and I were left fighting some Death Eaters… Then…" Hermione hesitated a second, as her cloudy eyes shifted around. "Then… There was a horrible explosion. The ceiling collapsed down on us. Ron had gotten away unhurt. He tried to look for me, but when more Death Eaters arrived, they forced him away. I, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky to escape the initial collapse. I received a shattered right wrist, both of my legs were broken, not to mention I blacked out for a while…" 

"Go on." Ginny encouraged, when Hermione wavered in her retelling of the past. The brunette snapped together and shook her head. "Well… When I came to, I heard Lucius Malfoy address more Death Eaters. He had ordered them to kill _every_ student at Hogwarts. Not just the Mudbloods…" She spit out bitterly. "I was angry. So angry that I pushed past the blinding pain and faced him…"

There was an even longer pause, as Hermione shivered. She pressed her face to her daughter's. Ginny swallowed painfully, as she watched the strong woman shutter under the memory. "I am hardly a duel master, like Harry was… Or even Ron is, I'll be the first to admit… But I didn't care. I knew I had to stop him… B-but… I… He…"

"Hermione, you don't have to." Ginny tried, as she looked on in horror. Hermione violently quaked in her seat. "No. No, Ginny. Let me get this out." Her sister-in-law closed her eyes and took a deep, but unsteady breath of air. The redhead could only watch and bite her lip. Her hand tightened comfortingly around her friend's arm. 

"One of his spells hit me in the face. And… And it… It t-took… It took my sight." She spoke faintly, as she gestured to her eyes. "I couldn't fight after that. After all, my wand had gotten away from me and I couldn't find it among the rubble…" Her eyes lifted to the ceiling of the kitchen, while tears built and then spilled over. She sucked in a rickety breath. Ginny interlaced her fingers within her friend's. Hermione squeezed her hand tightly, as if the younger woman had become her own lifeline. "It was so painful that I blacked out again."

"I guess he left me to die, because when I woke a second time, Lucius was gone. Instead… V-Voldemort had arrived to seek revenge on Ron." Her voice trembled again. Ginny couldn't decide if that was because of Voldemort's name, or the memory. "Ron and him had a short duel. Oh, it was awful, Ginny… The floor was weaken by the attack… So when Ron fell against a practically loose section after a hex, it collapsed under him! I thought he was dead!" Hermione bit her lip, "Voldemort certainly did. He left us there, just like that."

Hermione's eyebrows dipped down with a frown. "I don't know how I did it… But I crawled over the ruin Entrance Hall to find Ron. I had to know he was all right. It was very difficult, because of my legs and… My eyes." The brunette paused to gesture angrily at her eyes. "I remember praying that the floor would hold up under my weight, and that no Death Eater would come across me. They didn't. I miraculously made it to the hole where Ron was. I called down to him… But he… He was unconscious. I later found out that was because he had a concussion, and gotten stab through the side with a rebar. He almost bled to death, while I crawled around in a panic."

"But?"

"Luna and Neville found us."

"They're alive?"

"Oh yes, very much alive." Hermione smiled at Ginny for a moment. She lowered her gaze to look back down at her daughter. "Thank god for them. Otherwise, we would of both died there." Her sister-in-law cleared her throat, and finished up. "So Luna took us all to a friend of her nutty father's, a man named Kale Cunningham. He was a healer." The brunette sighed angrily, "But even he could not heal my vision. Kale said it was because the curse Malfoy used on me… We still don't know what it was. And, well, that was the end of that."

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Now what about you, Ginny?" Hermione asked quickly, apparently she didn't want to go into it. "I thought we left you with the underclassmen. How did you get out there with Voldemort? Ron told me, that Voldemort was about to kill you!" Ginny shrunk in her seat, and glared at her leftover breakfast. "I don't really know. I left them with some Prefects from the other houses. I wasn't really thinking about it." She wet her lips, as she wrung her hands under the table. "I ran outside Hogwarts without much trouble. It was a smoky mess." Hermione nodded in agreement, "Yes, I remember. That was because of the smoke spell Professor Snape set off. It was to help disarm Voldemort's army."

"I don't think it did much good." Ginny said. "Well… I ran through the smoke looking for Harry… I found Dumbledore instead…" Hermione jerked in her chair, redhead looked at her questionably, but continued. "Actually, I tripped over him, really. Then I heard Harry and Voldemort shouting at one another."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know. Voldemort killed Harry." Ginny's voice quit. She then huffed and stood up. "That's it. That's all I remember." Hermione didn't move from her chair. "But how did Voldemort know about your son, Ginny? He's been looking for you, you know?" The brunette made a face. "How would he know that you were pregnant?"

"I don't know!" Ginny cried in frustration, as she walked over to the kitchen counter. "Harry did something… I don't know what it was."

"What do you mean, he did something?"

"I don't know what it was, Hermione, I told you! It was just some… Some _feeling_, I got."

"Feeling?"

"Yes. A ruddy feeling!" The redhead repeated harshly, "Harry did something and I got a _feeling_… Then Voldemort shows up, being a major prick. Talking about how Harry injected me with his spawn…"

"Do you suppose it was a protection spell, Ginny? Like Lily put on Harry?" Ginny chewed on the inside of her mouth, and mauled over that idea. "I don't know. It wouldn't work, no how, anyways… Voldemort has some of Harry's blood in him… He would still be able to touch James."

"Maybe…" Hermione agreed. "Then again, maybe it was a completely different spell. I would have to be there to know. Do you remember what it felt like, exactly? Anything at all?" Ginny grimaced; she didn't want to remember that. It was the worst day of her entire life! "I don't know. It was kind of warm and there was a wind…"

"Wind?"

"Yeah. _Wind_. Warm wind, and a stupid feeling that Voldemort was…"

"Was?"

"I don't know… It felt like Voldemort was in for it."

"Hmm…" Hermione mused, her brain working overtime. Ginny walked back over and flopped into her chair. She placed her elbows on the table and set her face in her hands. "It was nothing really. It didn't help anyhow, Harry's still dead. James and I are on the run…" 

"Yes, but you're both alive." Hermione corrected, "I'll have to look into this, Ginny. I think this is too important to overlook." The redhead waved away the possibility. "It was nothing, Hermione! It was just a spring wind. Besides, I'm not going to allow Voldemort that close to my son to test it." There was a long beat of silence, in which the redhead entertained herself with watching Azalea blow spit bubbles."How did this happened, Hermione? How did our lives fall to pieces?" The brunette stared in her direction, before she shook her head. "It won't be like this forever, Ginny. Have hope."

"How can you be so bloody positive?"

"Because," Hermione whispered faintly. "Ginny, we have to have hope. Otherwise Voldemort will win." Ginny glared at the table, suddenly feeling like she could punch something. "He _did_, didn't he?"

"Oh no… Voldemort may be in power now, but he hasn't won." Hermione leaned over the table and grabbed the redhead's hand. "We're still alive, Ginny. He only wins the second we give up. As long as there is someone to fight him, we have a chance. You mustn't despair. Everything will work out," she patted Ginny's hand. "Have faith."

Ginny just gaped at the other in awe. The former Head Girl was still so positive, even after all that had happened to her. Regardless of the lost of her sight, Hermione was still fighting Voldemort. They were alive, and that was the worst mistake the dark lord could of made. He left a strong willed heroine like Hermione Granger alive to fight the war. "I'm sorry, Hermione… It's just…"

"I understand, Ginny. You've had a hard few days. We've had years to come to terms with everything. Give it time."

"—'Mione, where'd you put that new pile of invoices – what the ruddy hell is all this?!" Ron grouched, as he came back into the kitchen. The women turned to the redhead wizard, who stood with his hands on his hips and glared across the kitchen at them. The sight might have been more intimidating, if a re-transfigured redheaded James didn't hang on his leg.

"Nothing Ron, we were just catching up. And those invoices should be on that mess you call a desk."

"I looked there, Hermione…" Came his grumbled reply, "And it's _not_ a mess!"

"It is a pigsty! You're organization skills are positively dreadful, Ron!" The witch watched the couple continue to bicker about the state of the desk, before her eyes shifted to James. He grinned wildly at her, but his teeth were stained a curious purple color. "What _happened_ to you, Jamie?" 

"Uncle Ron gave me some candy!" Ginny crossed her arms and fixed her older brother with a look, which rivaled even Mrs. Weasley's best death stares. Ron caught it and instantly withered, "What? It wears off, Ginny!"

"When?"

"Um… I don't know… Exactly – George didn't tell me that… Said it was never… Um… Test-ed."

"_Never_ tested?" Ginny repeated angrily, "You gave my son a _untested_ prank by that goofball?" Ron nervously glanced towards his wife for help. Hermione only shook her head. "Ronald Weasley!" She cried in disgust. "What?!" He sent a look down towards the kid, who giggled to himself. "You traitor! You weren't supposed to let her see!" James just flashed an evil smile, which Ginny knew for certain she had seen on the twins. She didn't like it one bit either. "Alright, that's it! You, go brush your teeth and pray that comes off."

"Aww…" James whined and it was Ron's turn to snicker in satisfaction. Ginny wasn't done yet. "And you, go organized that mess of a desk, because obviously you have nothing better to do then play nasty tricks on children!" Ron gave a moan of his own, and the sulking pair left the kitchen again.

Hermione twittered with laughter long after they had left. "That was marvelous, Ginny!" She cried giddily, as she clapped her hands in admiration. "I've been trying to get him to clean that desk for ages!" Ginny smiled to herself. "Yeah… Well, they made me mad." 

***

TBC…

Yeesh, that was a long one.


	6. Chapter Five The Underground Resistance

**Harry Potter and the Secret of Lils**

Rachel E. Thompson__

Email: racheview@yahoo.com

Web page: www.racheview.com

Rating: R

Category: Action/Drama

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Harry and Co.

Summary: Voldemort won and imprisoned the world under his regime. Now six years later, a new resistance called Lils struggles on their crusade to free the world again. So where does Ginny Weasley fit in? H/G, R/HG, N/L. OoTP Spoilers.

Author's Note: This is my sugar baby fic! It practically spawned on its own, and I've been possessed to finish it ever since. So here it is, my mauling of a classic tale by J.K. Rowling. Enjoy.__

***__

_Chapter Five. The Underground Resistance_

Ginny stared across the room at Molly Weasley. The younger woman sighed to herself. The redhead leaned heavily into the doorjamb of the bedroom. She walked slowly to the bed and eased down on it. Her eyes locked on her mother, who continued to gape out the window.

It was a lot to take in. Her father, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were dead. Fred was missing and her mother was mentally gone. Hermione Granger was blind thanks to that bastard Lucius Malfoy. Remus was still unheard from. Neville and Luna were alive, but Ginny hadn't seen them in person yet.

"Twenty-one-years old…" The redhead bowed over her lap. Her hands pressed to her face. "And I've seen more death then a normal person twice my age." She said mournfully and then let her hands drop. The witch threw herself back on the little bed. "I don't know quite what to do, mum? I can't send James off into the same fate as Harry, can I?" She turned her head to the side. She peered over at her silent mother. "Then again, there's no prophecy about Jamie, is there? That means it doesn't _have_ to be James that kills that cruel bastard, doesn't it?" Ginny sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. "But if he's anything like Harry – and he is – he'll want to do it."

_"You can't protect him forever, Ginny." _Remus Lupin had told her once._ "He'll want to know and when he does… He'll want Voldemort's head."_

She closed her brown eyes and recalled the werewolf, and how she had tried to argue. Ginny would fight in James's place if she had to. However, if her son's confession the night before was any indication… He was Harry's son and _would_ want justice.

"He's just a boy, mum. He's a baby, really. He can't be expected to face that monster! He'll be killed!" Ginny sighed angrily and sat back up, she raked her hands through her hair and released it from its knotted binds. 

"Damn it, Harry. You promised me…" Her eyes filled with tears, as she addressed the air. She then rubbed the wetness from her eyes in an angry fashion. The redhead turned to her mother. "It _IS _his fault, mum! He left us all alone! He made that _ridiculous_ promise!" She shouted angrily, and then threw a pillow across the room. Ginny collapsed to her side, as she fought another onslaught of angry tears. "Why would you say something so absurd anyway, Harry? You made me believe! Damn it. I hate what you did to me… I hate this feeling."

"Mum?" At the small voice of her son, Ginny sat up and turned to the open door. James stood there with a perplexed look on his little face. His teeth were back to their rightful color, but his cheeks were stained with some red Muggle drink Hermione had given him. "You alright?"

"Yes…" She sighed tiredly and then patted the spot beside her. He immediately raced over and jumped on the bed. He crawled up and nested himself under her chin. Ginny smiled, as she reached over and tickled his sides to insight some giggles from him. She loved his little laugh.  

"Mum? Whose that lady?"

"That…" Ginny tilted her head to look at Molly. "That's your Grandmum." James blinked, as he peered over her shoulder at Molly Weasley. "She is?" The witch nodded to her son's question. "Yes, but she's not feeling well."

"How come?"

"Well sh-she," Ginny sighed darkly and lowered her eyes. "Voldemort had her soul taken away." 

Her son's green eyes widen in horror. "We have to get it back then!" His mother watched him in awe. Her brown eyes searched his little determined face.

"It's not that simple, Jamie."

"Why not?" 

"Well, because it was taken by Dark Magic… There was never any cure…" Her throat closed up, and her lungs burned with tears. Some leaked from her eyes without her notice. James fell back to her side and wrapped his little arms around her. "Don't cry, mum! Please don't cry!"

"Jamie…" Ginny whispered. She reached up and ran her fingers along his face. "I love you, you know that?" The boy sniffled and nodded. He worked out of her hands and placed a wet kiss on her cheek. His mother laughed and hugged him tightly. 

"Ginny! Ginny, where you at? Oh… There you are." Ron came in from the lobby. Ginny noticed he took great pains to ignore their mother. "Someone's here. I wanted you to meet them, remember?" His sister sat up with her son, who wiggled out of her arms. "Oh. I had forgotten." Her brother looked slightly annoyed, before he motioned her to get up and move. "Well hurry up and fix your face, you look a fright!"

"Ron! You are such a—!" 

"Whow! Children here!" He said with delight. The younger growled, before she threw a pillow at his face. "I'm no worse then you! You have been saying filthy words around my son since we met!" Ron grimaced, as he rubbed his redden nose. "I have not!"

"I beg to differ!" She snapped, as she stood up. Ron let her by, as he threw a look at his nephew. "Your mother is a nutter." James cocked his head to the side in confusion. While Ginny hit the redhead wizard in the arm. "Ow! Bloody hell, Ginny! That hurts!"

"Stop swearing, Ronald Weasley!"

"I would, if you stop hitting me, _Ginny Weasley_!"

James let out a bark of laughter at their antics. 

Meanwhile, Hermione had come up behind Ron. She scowled at the Weasley siblings, as they continued to snarl at one another. "What is all this?! Ron, I sent you to fetch Ginny, not have a row!" 

"But I – and she was – Ugh! Forget it! I give up! You women are all mental!" he turned to the boy in the room. "You'd do well enough to stay away from the lot of 'em! Mark my words, they'll drive you mad!" He then stomped back outside in a flourish of anger, but it only caused the pair of females to grin in his wake.

"Mum," James tugged at his mother's faded skirt. "Uncle Ron's a bit batty." Ginny threw her head back and laughed at her son's proclamation. Hermione covered her mouth to keep in her giggles. 

"James," Hermione begun. The brunette reached for James's hand, and the child allowed his aunt to take it.  "How about you come sit with me and I'll tell you some grand adventures of your father!" 

"Really?" He asked as his eyes sparkled. Hermione pulled him down towards the living room. "Yes, this way."

***

Ginny stepped back out into the lobby, her new dark haired disguise well in place. She had felt like being an Asian temptress… And she knew it would annoy Ron to no end. She watched him finish signing out a customer. He glanced over in her direction and away, but then did a classic double take.

"Blimey! For a second I thought you were that girl – what's her name – you know – the one Harry fancied back in school." He referred of course to the infamous Cho Chang. The very same Ravenclaw girlfriend of Harry's that ran off with Ginny's own boyfriend, Michael Corner. Ron sighed and shook his quill. "You look bloody ridiculous like that, you know."

"And you look ridiculous _all_ the time." She sneered, as she walked over and tugged on his ponytail. He scowled and hit her hand away. "Get a hair cut, for Merlin's sake!" Ron lowered himself to get right into her face. "Well, at least I don't take my fashion sense from Professor McGonagall!"

"You prat!" So maybe her robes weren't _overly_ flattering, but she had never really cared much for appearances either. With all that happened, Voldemort's rise, the worldwide depression and not to mention being stuck out in the wilderness… Well, it didn't leave much for trips to the local robe-maker. So she made due. 

"Well at least I can handle a simple task, like hammering a nail into the floor!" Ginny flashed a dark grin. Ron's scowl deepened over his face. "Oh yeah! You're so great. I seem to remember a person who let a whole broom closet incident go to waste." 

Ginny saw a pinwheel of colors cross her vision. How could Ron bring up Harry like that? Didn't he understand that her heart still bled from his death? Was he _that_ insensitive? 

"You know," Ron went on. "I did you a right nice favor and how did you lot repay me? You tied me to poor Neville _and_ left us in our knickers – in our ruddy _knickers_, mind you – in the Room of Requirement, to be humiliated when everyone came in for DA!" 

Ginny couldn't help but grin at that memory. Colin Creevey had taken snapshots, as the DA members laughed at the pair. Ron had sworn so loud and long that his face turned blue. While Neville had looked sickly white, then shrilly red when Luna had admired his frog printed boxers. 

Harry and she had been within their rights for the payback gag. Neville and Ron had gotten it into their heads to play cupid. The teenager boys had locked the pair in a closet. Filch found the couple. Ginny and Harry had been given _two_ weeks worth of detention. 

She was still reliving the memory when someone had come up to the counter and slammed their hand atop it. The Weasley siblings jumped in surprise. 

"Well! If I didn't know better, I'd say my ickle Ronniekins was having a luscious affair!" Ginny turned to a tall, but lanky looking fellow. His short hair was a bright red. She spotted the faded freckles along his nose and cheeks. It was George Weasley. He had a beard; she just couldn't picture any of her brother's with facial hair… _Ever_. His eyes were sunken and flat. The sadness was bizarre on her merry jester of a brother. Her heart constricted. Fred and George had _always_ been together… And now it was _just_ George.

"George?" Ginny whispered softly and caused the older man's eyes to shift to her. He didn't recognize her, because of her disguise.

"George, it's _her_." Ron whispered. He paused to glance around the empty inn. "It's Ginny." At this, George Weasley looked windswept, as he turned to his little sister. "Ginny? Our Ginny?"  Ginny nodded, as she rounded the counter. Her elder brother met her half way. He tugged her into a bear hug. "Bless Merlin! My sister is alive and well!"

"George!" Ginny cried into his shoulder and tightened her arms around him. "I've missed you so much!"

"Not as much as I've missed you, dear Ginny, not as much as _we've_ missed you." He whispered before he pulled away and placed a kiss to her forehead. He then glanced towards Ron. "This is a fine day! It calls for fireworks!"

The younger brother just smirked in amusement, before he added in a scolding voice. "You better not be exploding any bloody fireworks in here! The last time you blew up half the lobby!" George waved him away. "No worse then you've done, ickle brother!" Ginny laughed, while Ron looked severely irritated. "Why do you all got to keep bringing _that_ up?" 

"Oh, George! There's someone I want you to meet!"

"Do _I_ want to meet this person?" George cheekily asked Ron, who smiled again and nodded. "I should imagine you do, mate, he's your nephew after all." The eldest Weasley let out a belt of laughter and clapped his hands. "Wonderful! Where is the chum? I shall spoil him rotten!" 

"This way," Ginny told him, as she led him back into Ron's flat. "James!" George snorted at the name, but it was all in good fun. "James, come here, love!" Suddenly James was at the doorway to the living room. "Mum! Aunt Hermione was just getting to the good part! Dada was the youngest Gryffindor Seeker of the century!"

"Never mind all that, I want you to meet your uncle!"

"I met ol' Uncle Ron!"

"Oy! What do you mean _ol'_ Uncle Ron?" Ron snapped as he peered his head in the doorway. James just flashed him a toothy grin. His uncle scowled at him. "You _obviously_ are your mother's child. Show some respect—" 

"No, James! Your _other_ uncle! This is Uncle George!" Ginny interrupted Ron. Meanwhile, George gaped at the boy, as he walked up and ruffled the child's hair. "Bloody hell! Will you look at this one, eh? Looks just like dear ol' Harry!" James scowled a little at his hair being ruffled, but he seemed excited to meet another one of his uncles. Especially the notorious George Weasley.

"Of course I look like Dada!" He said, as he puffed up his chest in pride. "He's my Dada, that's why!"

"Of course, my mistake." George said before he reached into his worn, brown robe. He pulled out a boxed candy. "Here you are, chum, I have something for you." James's eyes lit up and he took the food item. He hurriedly tore the box open. He then let out a startled but excited yelp, as a Chocolate Frog sprung out of his hands.

"Mum!" He cried as the frog jumped to the ground. "Look! It's a frog!" The boy dropped to all fours and stared at the candy. Ginny grinned down at the child, as he continued to prod the chocolate.

"Don't tell me he's never seen any Chocolate Frogs before, Ginny?" 

"We stayed outside a Muggle town, George. There were no enchanted foods there." 

"Pity that." George walked over and knelt beside his nephew. "Ey, chum, you're _supposed_ to eat that."

"I can't eat it, Uncle George!"

"It's not alive. Here, look." He reached over and picked it up, before he snapped it in half. He then handed the plain chocolate back to the boy. James stared at the candy, as if George had committed murder. The eldest Weasley laughed, "Relax. Here, see? No harm done." The uncle took a half and threw it into his mouth. "Nummy, you try." The green-eyed boy grudgingly nibbled at the Chocolate Frog, before his eyes lit up. He giggled and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth. "It's good!"

"That's nothing, ickle Jamiekins. Why, I've made even better sweets then this."

"Really?"

"Sure! Only they are a wondrous sort of candy, that can play marvelous little tricks on the person eating 'em!" James was enthralled with this idea. "What kind of tricks?" Ginny smiled to herself, as she watched her older brother come alive. He animatedly explained the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes line of products. It warmed her heart to see her son bring back a piece of George. __

She glanced back towards Ron, who stood in the doorway and watched the whole thing with a look of amusement, but also unease. Perhaps he was worried that George and James would gang up and play pranks on him. Ginny laughed at the uneasy expression that crossed the innkeeper's face. When the wizard glanced up at her, he of course tried to play it off with a fearless grin. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

***

After a loud and joyous lunch, that reminded Ginny of meals at the Burrow, the small family sat around the table to shoot the breeze. A restless James ran from one uncle to the next, both willing to give their attention to the little boy. He had stolen their hearts much like his father before. While the child's mother contented herself with holding Azalea, as she told Hermione of her years with Remus Lupin.

"I hope he's alright." Ginny finished in a somber tone, which caused Hermione to pat her arm. "I am sure he is, Ginny… Don't give up hope yet, it's only been, what? Seven days? He should be fine." The redhead wasn't so convinced, as she rocked a gurgling Azalea.

"Ron," Ginny heard George start in a hush tone. 

James had left his uncles for a moment, and told Hermione about his ongoing campaign with the honeybees – '_Honestly that boy!'_ She was so caught up in the boy's plainly _alter_ rendition, that she almost missed what her brother was saying. "Has he come back with word, yet?" 

If she hadn't been paying attention she would of missed Ron's reaction entirely, which was strange, because she didn't realize he had gotten so good at being subtle. All he did was a faint flick of the wrist and the eldest Weasley seemed to understand, because he leaned back and heaved a sigh. "That bloody git. I'd like to know what she's got plan." Ron bobbed his head and replied in the same secretive tone. "He'll show, he always does."

George nodded curtly and that was the end of it, because then he launched into a vat of memories concerning Hogwarts. All of which, Ron would laugh or correct his older brother. Still, Ginny knew they were purposely hiding something from her and/or Hermione and she didn't like it. Before she could voice her thoughts, James turned to her and said in a horrified manner, "Mum, I can't find Lils anywhere!"

"What?" Ginny was so startled by his outcry that she almost spilt her juice. She glanced around the kitchen and sure enough the sheepdog was missing – in fact, she couldn't recall when she had last seen the Border Collie. It didn't seem so unusual to her. Then again, now that she thought about it, Lils hadn't budged from the boy's side since the night before.

"Oh!" Hermione chimed in. "I wouldn't worry, Jamie, Lils sometimes disappears for a little while every few days. He's a wandering spirit, you see, can't keep him locked up forever." James pouted slightly, but his aunt went on in a soothing tone. "He'll be back, he always comes back."

"Alright…"

Ginny glanced around the table and noticed her brothers had grown solemn. The redhead witch rocked the baby within her arms, while she took note of this odd behavior. Something was going on, and she was determined to find out what.

***

It was later when night encroached, that Ginny grew annoyed with the secretive glances between her siblings. To make matters ten times worse, even Hermione had started to get into the act. She decided she would just confront them after James was asleep. So when her son started to get sleepy eyed, she whisked him off into the guestroom Hermione and Ron had moved them into.

"James, you have to go to sleep."

"I'm not." He yawned, "s-s-sleepy."

"No? Then what do you call all that?" She asked, amused at his determination. James tried to deny the fact he was tired for a second time, but when she gently tugged at his wrist he followed. Ginny helped his worn-out self up into the bed, and then tugged the covers to his chin. "You've had a busy week, I'm not surprise that you're so sleepy." The redhead told him.

"Mum, what if Lils don't come back?"

"He'll come back." Ginny told him, for what felt like the fortieth time that past hour. The witch sat herself on the bedside, and took up massaging his messy hair. "Didn't your Aunt Hermione tell you so?" He nodded slowly, but he didn't look fully convinced. "Well, then, trust her. Your best mate, Lils will come back and you'll be back to your foolishness." 

"Okay." He replied reluctantly, before he rolled onto his side and curled into her. "Mum?" Ginny grinned softly at him. "What, Jamie?" The boy blinked sleepily, but tilted his head towards her. "When will Remus find us?" At his serious but obviously worried laced question, she felt her heart flutter uncomfortably. That was another question she didn't have an answer to. "I'm not sure, James."

"Oh." He murmured half asleep. He went on in a drowsy way, "I miss him, mum."

"I know love," she whispered, as she stroked his face. She received no answer for he had dipped into the world of dreams. Ginny let her tough mother guise slip slightly. "I miss him too. _All_ of them."  She leaned over and kissed her son's forehead. Then patted his hair down one final time and whispered a loving, "Goodnight Jamie." 

The witch stood up and stepped out the room and quietly shut the door to a crack. She turned to look down the hall, back towards the inn. That's when she heard hushed conversation from outside. Ginny frowned in curiosity. So silently, she walked towards the closed doorway and listened in.

"—Well she called us here, where the bloody hell is that damn fleabag?" A raspy voice of an older man demanded. Ginny didn't recognized who it was. It was Hermione who answered the question, though. "Patient, Kale, he'll be here shortly." 

'_Kale.'_ Ginny frowned harder at the name. _'Wasn't that the name of that healer? The friend of Luna's father?'_

"So you've said ten minutes ago, Hermione, but I have yet to see why we're here—" Kale Cunningham was cut off. 

"You _know_ what were here for, Kale." The redhead thought she vaguely recognized this new person's voice. 

"Don't look at me like that, young Neville!" 

"Neville?" Ginny whispered in shock at the mentioning of one of her friends from Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom was right outside! Before she could think on it a moment longer, the old healer spoke again. "I'm not saying _why_ are we here to begin with? I'm just saying why are we _here_ instead of out _there_ doing something? I'm tired of waiting, while that bastard grows stronger by the minute." The redhead witch didn't have to take many guesses to figure out _whom_ it was they were talking about. Voldemort. '_But why?'_

"He'll be here." That was Ron's confident comment. "Just wait."

"I don't like this." A woman said after a beat. "I had an awful feeling long before China fell… _He's_ been stirring like a rats nest of late. They're getting ready to take America and Australia… I just know it. If the allies should fall, we won't stand a chance." Ginny was starting to get the idea what _this_ meeting was about. "He almost has the entire world under his collection now… But even then he's not satisfied! It's like he's preparing for something else – something bigger."

"What's _bigger_ then the world?" A man with a thick Irish accent asked. It also seemed familiar to Ginny. 

"I'd say _someone._" George commented in a dry fashion, and obviously earned a confused glance from the room, because he went on. "Well it's obvious, ain't it? It's Lils." There was a long beat in which soft whispers were shared. Ginny scowled and pressed her ear tightly to the door and concentrated harder on the voices. She wondered why they were talking about that damn Lils. '_Why would Voldemort be scared of a dog?'_

"I'm not surprise." Neville said firmly, "After the recent attack to Voldemort's Western Tower." He seemed proud by whatever the siege on Voldemort's Western Tower meant. However, Ginny was almost positive that attack had something to do with these people in the lobby.

"I'm not so sure." Hermione cut in. "Even when we done our worse, he hasn't been this provoked." 

"—I've heard whispers." That woman spoke up again. "I've heard that there was a sighting of Ginny Weasley in Birmingham." There was a shock of silence, before the room erupted into so much talk that the redhead witch couldn't make out any of it. 

Ron roared over it, "Quiet! I got to run a business, you lot! I may got a ruddy silent charm cast, but that doesn't mean you can't keep your bloody voices down!"

"—Is it true?" The hope in Neville's voice caused Ginny to grin. "Have you heard anything from her?" There was a moment, in which she pictured her brothers sharing a look, before George address the group gathered in the inn. "Not sure either way, chap. You know how those rumors are, but we haven't seen head or tail of our Ginny."

"What are you talking about, George?" The subject of the conversation whispered in confusion. "Why are you lying?" Ginny's answer was given in the form of a snort from a nasal sounding man, whom obviously didn't believe a word of it. "I'm sorry, George, but I doubt it was your sister. After all, it's been six years! Where could she have hid so long and then just _suddenly_ come out of hiding? It's rubbish."

"I didn't say they were true, Pen." George gruffly answered, obviously annoyed with this Pen. Perhaps her brother didn't trust everyone within this room. 

"Besides that," Hermione spoke up again. "I would hardly think it would be our Ginny that Voldemort would be worried about."

"If you know something, girl," Kale grumbled in an annoyed fashion. "Have out with it and spare this old man!"

"I am not sure, Kale… But… I just doubt that our Lils would call us here so suddenly, if it were just a matter of Voldemort planning an attack on herself. Lils has proven herself very ingenious given stick situations. I just have a hunch. I think Voldemort is worked up over someone else."

'_She? I thought the dog was a male! And how is some mutt suppose to tell them anything – unless it some witch or wizard in an Animagus form… Well, I suppose it is possible. It did seem very humanistic, but if that's a fact, I'm not rubbing that ruddy git's tummy anymore!' _Ginny thought darkly to herself. 

"Humph." The man with the Irish accent scuffed. "What I'd like to know is, why we haven't done nothin' about the whole Eastern Army mess? I'm tired of waitin' for Lils! I say we do somethin' and we do it soon!" 

"Seamus, you know it's not that simple." Hermione calmly told him. Ginny was taken aback. She hadn't known Seamus Finnigan had even survived the attack on Hogwarts. Let alone be in some kind of underground resistance against Voldemort. "Lils will tell us what to do next, she always does." 

Before anyone could speak up, there was a soft chime and everyone broke out into nonsense about his or her journeys to the hotel. The redhead imagined a costumer had walked in on the private meeting. 

Just as a restless Ginny went to head off and wait for her family, the conversation started up. Only this time news from this mysterious _woman_-Lils had arrived. 

There was a beat of silence, and then Ron thanked someone and read from a letter. "_One misty, moisty morning, when cloudy was the weather, I chanced to meet an old man clothed all in leather. He began to compliment, and I began to grin… I do trust that you all know where to begin._ _More soon, Lils_." 

The letter didn't make much sense to Ginny. It sounded like an old nursery rhyme, but what did it have to do with anything? However, it seemed the group knew _exactly_ what Lils had tried to get across in her cryptic message. 

For like an army commanded by a great general, they were off and moving to complete the coded operation.

"Well, Carnation and I better get to it." Seamus said with a hint of excitement in his voice. "We'll be in touch."

"Good luck," Hermione called after the pair. There was the sound of two people leaving. 

"I'll see you all soon," Pen spoke as he headed out. "I have much work to do." Then Kale left, Ginny only knew this because he bid the masters of the inn goodbye. There was a long moment of parting talk before it seemed the only ones left were her family.

"Ginny," Hermione called, Ginny turned bright red. "You can come out now." 

Slowly, she cracked open the door and stared bashfully at her sister-in-law. That is, until she heard Ron tsked, and walked over to wave his index finger in front of her face. "Now, I know Mum told you to never linger at doorways, Ginny!"

"Shove off!" She snarled at him in left over embarrassment. "You _always_ spied on me, so I call it fair!"

"Ginny… Is it truly you?" Ginny turned her head around to see a fair-haired man. He was tall and well built, but a little on the thin side. His boyish face was sunken around his eyes and he was very pale. His fair hair was tussled, as if he had been in a windstorm – '_not the same as Harry's chaotic hair'_ she thought critically. Then it hit her; this kind looking fellow was Neville Longbottom.

"Neville!" Ginny rushed forward and hugged her old friend tightly, who practically crushed her into his frame. The redhead flushed a little at the hold he had on her, and the way his warm breath brushed over her neck. 

"Ginny, thank goodness! I'm so glad you're safe! I knew Harry wouldn't let you get hurt, I just knew it!" His words were excited, but spoken so softly that she almost missed them. Her own eyes watered at Neville's faith in Harry… The young mother wasn't sure if she had that kind of faith anymore.

Neville pulled back from her and gave her a once over. "My! You've turned into such a sight." Ginny felt the Weasley red swallow her whole under the compliment. She pulled away, uncomfortable with the attention. She nervously rubbed her arm, and stared at him from under the fringe of her red hair. '_Honestly, look at me! I'm behaving stupidly, he's just happy to see me! That's it, nothing more!'_

"It's good to see you too, Neville." The taller male grinned softly, not a hint of his shy self from Hogwarts. His eyes moved thankfully from her to look at the Weasley brothers, who had a laugh at their sister's expense. Where Ron was content to remain quiet, she knew her other sibling would not be… And sure enough he wasn't…

"My! Ginnykins, you're looking a bit _warm_ there, you feeling alright?" George teased, she was glad he was getting back into his old self. But must he tease her of all people? "I'm _fine_," she said in a 'drop-it-or-risk-certain-death' tone that even the densest of people would pick up. When dear George Weasley looked like he was about to say something regardless, the oddest thing happened. A soft growl came from Ginny's side. Her _darling_ older brother took one look at the recently returned Lils, before the joker let it drop.

The young mother glanced over at the Border Collie now at her side. Regardless of _whoever_ he or she was, Ginny was grateful for his heroic qualities. She reached over and placed her right hand on his head, but the dog immediately begun to rub his wet snout into her palm. 

"Ginny, tell me, where have you been all this time? And were those rumors about Birmingham true?" 

"Oh well, I've been with Remus Lupin, hiding." She supplied and Neville nodded attentively. "I've been raising my son, James… We were forced out of hiding when Death Eaters managed to find us…" Ginny's voice hitched, as she remembered her last moments with Remus. Just as she felt a wave of pain, guilt and anger overtaking her again, Lils again nudged at her hand. She closed her eyes and felt a smile tug at her lips at the seemingly supportive gesture. "He made me take James and run. We were in Birmingham a few days ago, but again, they found us and we were forced to leave."

"That's dreadful." Neville replied in true sympathy and then he smiled sadly. "So you are a mother? Who is the lucky father, or should I even be asking?" His voice held a hint of a teasing tone. He had used it when he joshed her about her feelings for Harry in the old days. At the lighter conversation the family members lighten and exchanged grins.

"Harry's his father." She told him with pride. Neville smile spread into a grin at this, before he exchanged a look with Ron, who had the same stupid look on his face. Ginny watched in much annoyance, as they seemed to think it was somehow _their_ doing – which she suppose it was on a level – but she wasn't going to allow them to think it. "Don't you get any damn ideas! Just because you locked us in a couple broom closets didn't mean we'd shag because of it!"

"Ginny!" Hermione cried but it was more out of amusement then to reprimand. While George, who was in the process of eating a Chocolate Frog, choked on it when he busted into a fit of laughter. Neville had the grace to blush, but a riled Ron couldn't understand his sister's lack of appreciation for his efforts. 

"First of all, I _didn't_ want to know," Ron begun. "And second, you two were totally clueless!" 

Ginny made a face. "Oh! And I suppose you were so cued up on _your_ love life?" When he opened his mouth to say something else, Hermione jumped in to head off the sibling fight. "Neville, won't you stay the night?"

"What?" He asked, surprised the conversation was back on him. "Oh, no, thanks Hermione." Neville declined, "I have to get back home, Luna might misplace Geoffrey again." Ginny turned to him at the mention of Luna Lovegood. The fair haired man picked up on the redhead's surprise and offered, "We've been married five years… She's a wonderful woman and I dearly love her, but she tends to let things slip her mind… And unfortunately, our witty son likes to take advantage of it." The witch wasn't sure how to react to the idea of misplacing Geoffrey Longbottom, so she decided to let sleeping dogs lay. 

"You're a father!"

"Yes, of two actually." He puffed up in pride. "She's due in September." 

  
"Oh! Smashing! Congratulations." She reached out and hugged him again, but this time she was more comfortable with the friendly gesture. "I'll have to meet them… I would love to see Luna again." Neville smiled at the mention of his wife and bobbed his head. "I shall bring her by soon, she would love to see you too." He glanced towards the other Weasleys in the room. "All of you." 

"You do that, mate." Ron said as he walked over and patted the shorter on the back. He then wrapped his arm around Neville, in much the way Ginny had seen her brother do Harry. It hit her that perhaps in these last few years, the pair of men had become very close friends. "We miss the loony bird."

"Ron…" Hermione hissed at the tactless comment. Neville just smiled and nodded his head again. He glanced at the clock. "I will, but I must be going now. See you all soon, take care." He smiled brightly, before he slipped on his hat and headed out of the inn.

"Alright! Time for bed!" George said, as he clapped his hands and jumped off the counter. He then headed into the flat. Hermione hesitated a moment before she bid them goodnight. That left Ron, who set about locking up the inn for the night.

Ginny didn't care what he _thought_ he was doing, because as of right this minute, she was on a mission. She was going to demand what in the hell that coded operation meant, and just _who_ Lils was… Even if it was the last thing she did – And Ron was _going_ to tell her.

***

TBC…

Finally updated! Sorry about that, but school's been murder. And yes, I used the nursery rhythm 'One Misty Moisty Morning.' Not mine, lawyers, ease off. :)


	7. Chapter Six Past Plights

**Harry Potter and the Secret of Lils**

Rachel E. Thompson__

Email: racheview@yahoo.com

Web page: www.racheview.com

Rating: R

Category: Action/Drama

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Harry and Co.

Summary: Voldemort won and imprisoned the world under his regime. Now six years later, a new resistance called Lils struggles on their crusade to free the world again. So where does Ginny Weasley fit in? H/G, R/HG, N/L. OoTP Spoilers.

Author's Note: This is my sugar baby fic! It practically spawned on its own, and I've been possessed to finish it ever since. So here it is, my mauling of a classic tale by J.K. Rowling. Enjoy.__

***__

_Chapter Six. Past Plights_

Ronald Weasley was about to get the _powerhouses_ of interrogations that night. If he had any sense at all, he would've been the first out of the room. However, Ron thought as any older sibling might, that he could handle his younger sister. He was wrong.

Ginny watched Ron put out the fire in the fireplace, he then glanced up towards the darken staircase. When he finally turned to look at her, a look of grudging realization flashed on his face. He _knew_ what she wanted to talk about. He made a halfhearted motion to head to bed, but the shorter redhead cut him off. 

"We need to talk."

"Ginny, it's late. I need sleep." He tried to get by her, but who knew a woman of her size could be so immobile? Again she jumped in front of him. Her dark eyes flashed angrily in the dim light. Her hands flew to her hips in a perfect impression of Molly Weasley. 

"No, Ron!" She snapped, "I deserve an explanation. What's going on here?" Ron tried his best to look imposing as possible, but his little sister had long ago become immune to that look. "Don't give me _that_ look! What's all this about! If it affects my family, then I have a right to know."

"It doesn't really…"

"It _does_!" She cried, "I can't stand all these bloody secrets! Ron, how do you expect me to be ready for what's next if you don't clue me in? You can't protect me like we're kids anymore! I have a son to look after now, and if you don't tell me what's going on, how can I protect him?" 

At that, he actually looked torn. His blue eyes narrowed a little, before he sighed angrily and motioned her towards the kitchen. "Fine. Come on."

It was in there, he paused to glance around, Ron then pulled a small marble from his vest pocket. It was a soft, silver color. Ginny looked at him oddly, "What's that?" 

"A Quieting Orb." He squeezed the orb twice. There was a soft twang, like a gentle note from a wind chime. Ginny felt her ears pop, as the pressure in the room fluctuated. "Lils created this, she's damn handy with charms. I don't know how it works, but I know it combines a silencing charm with modern Muggle technology – so somehow it's undetectable and indestructible. Lils also built in an advance warning feature, so I can tell if someone's about to walk in or eavesdropping on the conversation… Hermione could go into all the nitty-gritty of it." He told her, as he held up the now golden sphere. The inside of the Quieting Orb swirled with deeper tones of orange, that created a lava lamp effect. Ron slid the sphere back into his vest pocket. He curtly motioned his sister to sit. 

Ginny sat down slowly and watched her irritated brother set a kettle to boil. Whatever he was about to tell her, wasn't something he looked forward to explaining. 

She nervously laced her hands together and placed them in her lap. It was then she noted that Lils had slinked into the room and flopped down at her side. Ginny wasn't sure what to make of the sheepdog. If it were a wizard or witch, wouldn't they have shown their real self to her by now? Did they not trust her?

When the kettle let out a shrilly-whistle, Ginny jumped in her seat. She nervously glanced over at Ron, who stirred up a pot of tea. He brought it and two cups over, and then set them down on the table. The redhead wizard flopped tiredly into his chair. He ignored his cup and opted to rub at his tired blue eyes.

"It began three years ago. It was Fred's idea, really." Ron began softly. The witch's fingers tighten around her spoon, as she stirred her tea. Ginny felt her chest constrict at the mere mentioning of Fred.  

The former Keeper went on in a dead tone. "Anyways… He, George and I schemed on ways to fight back. I used my logic in chess, while they used their brilliant knack for causing havoc… We _all_ wanted to fight Voldemort so badly back then, it didn't matter what we had to do, as long as we did _something_. We started to attack Death Eaters… It wasn't anything worth mentioning in the news, just little scourges." Ron let his eyes lift to the ceiling, while a faint smile worked over his face. "And the more we caused a fuss, the more people joined the cause…" 

Ginny glanced up when he abruptly stopped. She watched, as a pained expression moved over Ron's face. His blue eyes burned holes into the tabletop, as he worked his jaw. He looked unsure how to continue. Finally he just blurted out, "Then – Fred – Well, I told you George wasn't the same. It was rough for a while; I thought I might loose George too…" He swallowed visibly. The witch was hit with a wave of empathy for both her brothers. She knew what it was like to feel completely helpless. "I'll be the first to tell you, Ginny, that I wasn't exactly stable myself… Hermione was scared that I'd slip off to take revenge in a fit of rage." He paused, as he stared down at the wooden tabletop. She could certainly imagine what those horrible days after Fred's disappearance had been like. Ron had always been about action, and not to be able to do anything… It must have killed him.

"That's when Lils came." 

Ginny watched, as her brother finally made himself a cup of tea. Ron only did it to keep his hands busy, because he didn't drink it. "It was practically a miracle, Ginny. We were all fighting among ourselves. All of us wanted to act, but none of us would listen to the other. Then out of the blue that bloody mutt shows up with a note from Lils."  He shook his head, then added with a slight chuckle, "But not one of us has got a ruddy clue who she is, where she came from, how she found out about us, or anything…"

"You don't find that a little odd?"

"At first, yeah. We thought she might have been a spy."

"But?"

"_But_, that was before she issued one hell of an attack on Voldemort." He smirked slightly as he remembered. "She bombed out five of Voldemort's strongholds in one night, and killed three of that bastard's top admirals. The Lestranges _and_ Pettigrew." Ginny's eyes widen at the mentioning of the Death Eaters. They had been the cause of much misery in her days at Hogwarts. Especially to Harry. "And Lils didn't stop there either, Ginny… She sent her best people to us. Carnation Akins, and Pen Spelling. Carnation's a telepath – it makes for a nice heads up in a duel. Pen, he's a Squib and bit of an arsewipe, but bloody brilliant with explosives." 

"Well… It was _hard_ not to trust Lils, after all she did," Ron went on. "A wise one, ol' Lils is. In fact, it was her idea for the headquarters to be out in the open as the Lils Inn – I thought she was barking mad." There was a gruff complaint from the dog on the floor, but Ron didn't seem to mind. "But she was right. Voldemort, the arrogant wanker, doesn't look for a underground resistance to be located in a bleeding hotel." 

"And the dog?" Ginny asked, as she reached down and scratched Lils's velvet ears, only to earn a happy snort from the Border Collie. "Is he a wizard?" 

Ron colored slightly, as he glanced down at the dog too. "We don't honestly know, Ginny. Me and George reckon he is, after all, he just seems to _know_ what's going on." He leaned over and whispered in a conspiring tone, "He seems to be _especially_ sensitive around you and James."

"It's strange," Ginny whispered, as she glanced down at the sheepdog. Lils yawned loudly, then panted contently while she caressed his ear. "Sometimes… It-it seems he knows me. That's impossible of course, I've never met him before."

"Join the club." Ron muttered, as he sent a crossed look towards the Border Collie. "It's bizarre behavior even for a human. About the only thing we _do_ know about him, is that he belongs to Lils. He disappears sometimes, but always brings back instructions from her. They're both heaven sent, Ginny, we don't know much on either of them, but we're grateful for their help."

"Well… She may be heaven sent, but she seems a little narcissistic if you ask me. Names her dog and the inn, _all_ after herself?" Ginny snorted and watched Ron smirk and shake his head. "No, Ginny. We only call the dog 'Lils,' because we don't ruddy-well know the damn thing's name. Like I said, he just showed up one day. The blasted mutt." Another growl came from under the table. "As for the inn… I don't know, I guess she is a little."

"So what about the coded message earlier? What's that all about?" 

Ron sobered again. "It means that our next stage of gorilla warfare is going to start. We won't hear of it, Voldemort keeps everything so bloody hush-hush, took a page from that bastard Fudge's book, I swear." He looked her straight in the eye, "But rest assured, there will be blood spilt by the morning's light."

"Oh…"

"We're at war, Ginny." He responded to her dismay reply, "It's not pretty, heroic, or even right… Just war. We'll do whatever we have to if it means Voldemort is gone." Ginny stared at her cooling cup of tea, and looked at her murky reflection. Of course she knew that. She had a hand in all the carnage too. Her eyes closed, as the memory of her flight from Birmingham sprung to mind. That seemed like a lifetime ago. She was a murderer. She had no right to frown on her brothers and the Lils Resistance.

"I know, Ron." She whispered quietly.

"It's what he would of wanted you know," Ron said in a sadden tone. "He would of wanted us to keep fighting." Though her brother didn't say who _he_ was, Ginny had a good idea. Harry Potter. She closed her eyes tightly as misery grabbed at her soul. Where was hope? What was there to look forward to? Where would she be ten years from now? That very same question had been asked of her once. Not so long ago, and at a bleak moment very similar to this.

_"You're going to get through this, Ginny." Harry had told her firmly. "…And live your life. Even if I have to drag your arse every step of the way."_

"H-Harry…"

"Ginny?" Ron seemed so far away. She looked to her brother, to see his face had ashened. He gripped her trembling hands. '_That's funny, I don't remember my hands starting to shake…'_

"W-what, Ron?"

"You turned whiter then death, and then whispered '_Harry_.' You okay?" 

She blinked her eyes, as she tried to reach some sense of sanity. She pulled her hands from his, and smiled nervously. "Oh, sure. Sure. I'll be okay. I just…" Ginny shook her head before she took a large gulp of her cold tea. 

Ron watched her, with his wide but haunted blue eyes. Her poor brother looked like he was ready to collapse into exhaustion or the constant dejection that dogged his heels. She never realized that until that moment. Maybe she hadn't wanted to see it. 

Truth was, her brother had lost like her. She didn't think any blow hit as hard as Harry's. Those two had been like blood brothers, never one without the other. Harry said 'go,' and Ron was already half way there. Sure, he tried to shoulder the lost of his best friend and carry on, but she knew better. His sense of direction had been lost that day and he was second-guessing himself ever since. But he was wrong to think like that. Ginny knew that Harry would be proud of Ron, Hermione and George.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you… Well, not _wanting_, but I should. No. I _have_ to tell you." He practically retched words. He looked like a man possessed to tell his deepest, darkest secret. "I wanted to go back, Ginny… I wanted to go back and get him, I _did_… But… I… And…" Ron stumbled into silence during his sudden confession. 

Ginny felt a wave of appall and misery eat her. Her heart felt crushed as it dawned on her what he was trying to get across. Did he mean that Harry's body was never recovered? Is that what he meant? 

"I… Everything kept happening all at once, and I couldn't keep up!" He angrily raked his hands over his face. "Merlin… You should hate me, Ginny." 

Her son's father never received a proper burial. It was all she could do to keep herself in her seat. Her fingers gripped onto the table to the point her nails dug into the wood. She wanted to scream at Ron. She wanted to hit him for abandoning Harry like that. She wanted to hate him…

But she _couldn't_. Life was too short and precious to waste time on being angry over circumstances that were out of control. Besides, Harry wouldn't have been terribly upset with his friend's lack of attention – He was, after all, dead. Then Ron hadn't been exactly well when all of this had occurred. He had been hovering on the brink of death thanks to Voldemort. Not only that, but he had to take care of Hermione, who had lost her sight. It was understandable, her logic told her. But that didn't stop her heart from being crushed.

"Ron… I don't hate you." She swallowed back the inferno of emotions. "Voldemort almost killed you… Besides that, you had Hermione and everyone else to worry about…" 

Ron mournfully shook his head. He continued on, as if he didn't hear her. "Neville, bless him, went back to get Harry before Voldemort did something t-to…" His palms pressed tightly into his closed eyes, as he stuttered. "…B-but."

"But?"

His hands dropped before he fixed Ginny with wet blue eyes. "He couldn't find it. _Anywhere_. He even did a tracking spell, but it just wasn't at Hogwarts." The redhead witch was just sick, she couldn't decide which was worse, never finding Harry's body or leaving it to rot by that damn lake. 

She leaned back in her chair, as a wave of shakes took her. The redhead witch felt a sob clog her lungs. Ginny covered her mouth with her hands, as a swell of nausea came next. "But he was there! I saw it! Harry was THERE!"

"I know he was there." Ron whispered just as upset as her. "But…" He shook his head, "You have no idea what Voldemort did to Dumbledore's body." All of his color faded, as his eyes flashed with uncontrollable hatred. "How that… Filthy _motherfucker_… P-publicly – Publicly _maimed_—!" Traumatized by the disfigurement of Dumbledore's body, Ron grabbed his teacup and flung it at the sink! It caused a desirable shattering sound as it exploded against the sink-wall. He then hid his eyes within his quivering right hand, his rage collapsed. There was a telltale sniffle that spoke of the tears that came to her passionate brother.

"I'm so tired of it all, Ginny," His voice raw. "I'm so fucking tired of it! It never seems to end. Hermione, Harry, Fred, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Mum and Dad…" He let his hand drop to reveal frustrated tears. "Just when I think I get a handle on all of it, he goes and turns the bloody world upside down again!" 

Suddenly a will to ease his pain rose into her wounded heart, a motherly urge. Ginny stood up on autopilot and walked to his chair. She hugged Ron into her side. He instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her, in such a grip that it hurt to breathe. He shook violently under her touch.

"We shouldn't even be going through all this!" Ron cried in frustration, his hands fisted in her blouse. Ginny continued to silently soothe him, and let him vent his frustrations. "Harry was _supposed_ to win, just like always! Just like blinkin' _always_!"

"Shh, things will work out… You'll see, Ron… I don't know how…" Ginny whispered to her brother. "But… They will. It can't always be bad. Just as long as we have hope, then we can keep going." She swallowed hard. "Harry made me promise one time… He made me promise to never give up. I forgot it for a little while…" The redhead mother sniffled and forced a watery smile. "But he was right you know… We can't let Voldemort win. We have to fight this like everything else… Ron, promise me, you'll do that. Promise you'll keep going?"

Ron swallowed loudly, as he looked at her in awe for what seemed like minutes. His blue eyes searched hers, before he said in a quieter volume, "I promise, Ginny." He smiled softly, before he tugged her down into his lap and hugged her tightly. She was even more surprised when he kissed her smack on the nose. He had not done that since they were very small children. "I luv you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Ron." 

It was a moment they hadn't been able to have in a long time. It was part of the magic they had hatched as the youngest children of the Weasleys, and forged into a powerful bond. It had been forgotten somewhere on the train to Hogwarts, but here in the kitchen of Lils Inn, it was finally recaptured, if only for a moment.

"Mum!" A small voice called, shattering the quiet moment. They jerked around to see a horrified James rush into the kitchen. Tears stained his cheeks and he looked deathly pale. It was not a look a mother wanted to see on their child. Behind him, a drowsy George and an alarmed Hermione hurried in, obviously woken up by whatever happened to Ginny's son. 

"James? What is it, love?"

"Mum! I-i-it w-was aw-ful!" He practically threw himself at her, and Ginny fought hard to keep from falling over. Ron, thankfully had the presence of mind to steady the pair. This was all lost on her, as she felt the terrible quakes that rolled over James's little frame. He was soaked in a cold sweat. Alarm ripped through her, as she realized her son was petrified.

"What was awful, James?"

"It-it… It… And… He… And… They… It… It!" He went on incoherently between tearful sobs. His arms were wrapped so tightly around Ginny's neck, that she had to tug at them so she breathe. "Shh, James… Slower, love… I can't understand you."

"I'll make some more tea, it will help him relax." George whispered, as he grabbed the kettle to re-warm the water. While Hermione, walked over and sat down in Ginny's former chair, and listened in deep concern for her nephew.

"What happened?" Ron softly inquired of his wife, Hermione shook her head before she spoke. "I had just settled your mother down when I heard James scream." She explained in a hush tone, "When I went to comfort him, he wouldn't wake. He only grew more upset… When he _did_ wake up, he screamed for Ginny… And you know the rest."

A nightmare. Ginny sat down into another chair. She dragged her son up into her lap. James sobbed heartbrokenly into her shoulder. "Shh, love," she rocked him slightly. The redhead ran her hands in soothing circles over the boy's back. "It's alright, I'm here. You're safe… It's okay. It was only a dream… Just a dream."

George brought over a new pot of tea and more cups. He then sat down next to his brother and worriedly stared at his nephew. He whispered, as he handed the boy a cup of tea. "Here, lad… Have a sip of this."

Ginny took the tea with a grateful smile, before she made her upset son drink it. It did help to relax him because soon his shaking had died, and his grip around her neck wasn't quite so tight. "Now…" She whispered soothingly, "What did you dream of, Jamie?" 

He sniffled loudly. James begun in a raw, and quivering voice, "He… He… He took you away, mum!"

"Who took me, love?"

"The snake face," He exclaimed out fearfully. "He took you away just like Dada! I don't want you to go away, mum! Don't go away!" He cried, as he resumed his death grip.

Ginny grimaced, as she reached up and again tugged at his little arms. She took both his hands and kissed them each, afterwards she stared him straight in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, James… See? Everything is all right. But I need you to tell me more about this 'snake face,' okay?"

"He… His face looked like a snake's. He wasn't a friendly one…" He referred to the reptiles he had played with back in the woods. James had told her once, that his snakes had always been kind to him, just as long as he didn't hurt them or keep them captive. "He had red eyes… And he was nasty! I hate him!"

"Red eyes," Hermione mused quietly. The Weasleys glanced over at the brunette. She went on at her family's silence, "You don't suppose he means Voldemort, do you?" 

George made a disapproving face, as he addressed to his sister-in-law. "Now come on, Hermione… He's just a boy… It could have been anyone in his dream. It was just a nightmare."

"What? What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked, truly curious. "You reckon it might be a vision?" 

His wife looked thoughtful for a moment, before she shook her head. "Harry was known to have visions of what Voldemort planned to do or was doing. I don't think it would be such a leap to say that's what it was."

"Yes, but Harry had that scar," George argued. "He was _connected_ to him."

"James _is_ Harry's son, George." Hermione reproached. "Besides that, it wasn't the scar that was the source of the connection. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry the first time, he unintentionally gave some of his powers to Harry. So maybe some of Voldemort's powers were inherited by James… Maybe, just maybe, James has some type of link with Voldemort." Ginny was horrified at the thought of her son being connected to the dark lord in anyway. 

"The little tyke probably was just having a bad dream," George grumbled. "That's not something you can just pass down! You're reaching too much! Besides, why would he suddenly have a vision now?"

"Harry didn't _always_ have visions, George." Hermione reminded the older wizard. "But what worries me more, is if this vision is genuine. Do remember, Voldemort tricked Harry in our fifth year… He could be feeding false information to James."

George didn't get a chance to say anything edgewise, because his younger brother spoke up. "I'd rather be safe then sorry, George." Ron turned back to the young boy. "What else happened, James? What else did you see?" He asked the sniffling boy. 

James rubbed his hand under his runny nose, before he continued to explain his nightmare. "He killed Mum with a green light," he whispered as he glanced over at his silent mother. "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't! Really I did try, mum!" 

The redhead mother placed a kiss to his wet cheeks. Ginny whispered, "I know you did, love. It wasn't your fault." 

"I don't like it," Ron muttered after a quiet moment. "He doesn't know what a killing curse looks like, does he?" Ginny shook her head gravely. Her older brother sighed tiredly and lowered his gaze to the table. Hermione spoke up in a grave tone, "I think we should be very careful, Ginny. I think we should even inform Lils of this."

"Are you sure it's worth it?" George asked, still doubting the creditability of the dream. "It could be nothing, a lucky guess even…" 

"Hermione's right, George." Ron said with a hint of pride in his voice. He stood and went to find some parchment. "I'll write the letter. Reckon you can get it to her, Lils?" The dog let out an eager bark and earned a smile from the room. "Good then."

"Alright, fine… With that settled. Let's go back to bed," George said tiredly, as he grabbed his cup and went to put it in the sink. It was then he noticed the shattered remains of Ron's original cup. "Butter fingers?" 

"Good _night_, George." 

The oldest Weasley laughed at his younger brother's embarrassment. He waved his hands, as if to defend himself against the killer death stare Ron sent his way. "Alright, alright! I get the point. 'Night, all."

***

Ginny couldn't tear herself from James's side that night, if she did, he immediately began to tremble and moan for her. It worried her how upset he was. He had never been as scared from a nightmare. His mother begun to worry that if he would be able to get back to sleep. Thankfully, when she told him another story about his father, he finally drifted back into the world of dreams.

Sleep evaded her though. So much ran through her mind. James's nightmare, Lils Resistance, that strange dog, Harry's missing body, and Remus still hadn't shown up yet. For a long time she stared up at the darken ceiling and tried to sort out all she knew. So much had changed in her world in the course of days, and she honestly wasn't sure if she was up to anymore shocking new developments.

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed tiredly, before she nestled closer to James. He mumbled in his sleep, but it seemed to be innocent nonsense. She opened her brown eyes to look through the darkness at her child. '_Is it true? Did you have a vision, James? Are you really so alike to your father, that you share a connection with Voldemort?' _It was possibly the worse nightmare she could even hope to dream up. To have her flesh and blood connected with that murderous tyrant made her skin crawl. She sadly ran her fingers along her son's freckled face. "I need help, Harry. I can't protect him alone…" She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to James's. Her fingers curled around his little hands.

Just before the sun began to rise on an active morning for the Lils Resistance, Ginny finally fell into a fitful slumber.

***

"It says here, that thanks to magic, laser technology was able to truly develop." A sixteen-year-old Harry Potter paraphrased from a Muggle Studies' book. The green-eyed teen grinned in amusement. "I had no idea about that… Maybe I should of taken Muggle Studies, huh?" He asked a fifteen-year-old Ginny Weasley. 

They were in a small, private room inside St. Mungo. Waning sunlight beamed down through the windowpanes, and caused a patchwork of shadows and light to cover the pair. Large snowflakes floated by the frosted glass. The sounds of an active magical hospital could be heard just outside the door. 

Within the lone hospital bed, Ginny was propped up against an army of pillows. Her skin along her jaw and neck was healing from blisters. These were smeared thickly with magical blue gauze. Her forehead and hands were wrapped in layers of white dressing. Her once long auburn hair was hacked short to her scalp, and looked singed on the ends. The worst part of all, was the cross look that was etched deep into her face. The heated gaze chilled the room better then the winter frost outside.

Ginny's brown eyes gouged holes into the far white wall. Whatever the wall had done, had surely not been so severe to bring on this _whammy_ of death stares. She looked like a witch about to get up and declare war on the world. Yet somehow, Harry didn't seem to notice. Instead, he continued to read aloud from Ginny's Muggle Studies book. 

Harry suddenly shut the text and placed it on his lap. He reached over to his bag and retrieved a scroll, quill, and some ink. "All right, now for that essay. You tell me, how Witchcraft furthered the development of the Compact Disc. And I'll write it down—"

"Harry?" Ginny cut in, her voice was full of venom. The tone caused the teenage boy to glance up in surprise. The redhead slowly shifted her murderous gaze to Harry. "Why do you keep coming back here?"

"What's that?"

"_Why_ do you keep coming back here, Harry?" Ginny repeated angrily, her brown eyes narrowed. Harry actually cringed under the expression. Regardless, his hands calmly worked open the bottle of ink. He still seemed determined to help her with her homework. The redhead snarled on, "I told you, that I didn't want you all coming around to _pity_ me."

"Who said anything about pitying?" He replied evenly. "Not everything is about feeling sorry for you, Ginny. I just wanted to help you get your class work done, so you don't fall behind. You _do_ want to pass your OWLs, don't you?" He asked. 

"What's the point in taking some bloody tests?" She snapped furiously. "I can't even hold my OWN quill!"

"Who says you won't one day?"

"Do you think you're funny?! Is that some kind of joke? You heard what the Healers said! I'm crippled thanks to Voldemort's hex! There's _NO_ counter-curse!" Ginny glared at the green-eyed teen, whom shook his head slowly. She went on before he could argue with her. "And I'm sick of you all feeling you have to come sit with me, all the damn time! I'm not a bloody child!"

"No, you're not." He countered quietly, as he recapped the ink. Ginny watched the smug teen put the inkbottle aside. "But you're behaving like one lately." 

So it went back to the silent stare contest, in which she glared and he calmly looked back at her. That composed look was _really_ starting to piss her off. "So what?" She demanded. "You're going to tell me that it's going to be alright? _Right_?"

"Did you hear me say that?" Harry steadily asked. "No. I didn't say a word."

"You're thinking it."

"How do _you_ know what _I'm_ thinking?"

"I don't have to deal with this!" She exclaimed instead. "Shove off, Harry! You _don't_ understand! You think you do, but you're wrong, all right? You're not the one that can't _feel_ anything from the neck down! Just mind your own damn business! I don't need another ruddy person around to give me these – these daft _looks_! I don't need more people treating me like glass!" With each stinging word that left her mouth, she could actually see the pain they inflicted on the poor boy. _'Why do I care what he thinks?! I don't!'_ She thought angrily, and her thought soon found her voice. "We're not even friends, so what makes you believe for a minute, that I care what you think?" 

That was a malicious thing to say. Yet, somehow she seemed to be doing a lot of that _malicious_ _thing_ lately. Ginny knew she had gone too far, but it fell out of her mouth before she could stop it. Harry really hadn't done anything to warrant that kind of attack. Neither had anyone else that had visited her. She waited for his reaction to her statement with baited breath. He would jump to his feet any moment, and stomp out of the room. Maybe he might yell at her like Ron had done. Threaten to never come back – which Ron hadn't come back since then. She didn't think Harry would bust into sobs like her mother and flee. Everyone, save for her father and Harry, stop coming. Everyone else didn't have the heart for her ice queen act.

Really, she should have figured after these last five or so visits, that Harry had developed thicker skin. Or maybe Harry knew the game Ginny was playing at, because he had done the same thing up until Christmas. Up until the Earth switch poles and she was the one mad and hindered, and he was the one that was trying to be tolerant and benign.

"Well." Harry begun very calmly, but his eyebrows did twitch. He was really fighting himself not to say something equally nasty back. She knew restraint when she saw it. She half wished he would just say whatever he was thinking. Heaven knows she deserved it. She hated these dark emotions that had possessed her since the Christmas attack. It was worse then with Tom Riddle, at least then she knew it really _wasn't_ her doing these mean things. 

"Ginny, just because life really sucks for you right now, doesn't give you the right to be a bloody prat. So, okay," Resentment dribbled into his voice. "You and me, we're not chummy with each other. I'll give you that. But that doesn't change the fact, that I'm worried about you. All right? Is that such a crime?"

"I don't need to be worried about, Harry!"

"Apparently you do. You're acting like a three-year-old suffering a tantrum!"

"I am not!" She screamed back at him. _'Yes! I am! Merlin, listen to me!'_ She thought angrily at herself. Why couldn't she get her mouth under some kind of control? Why couldn't she calm down? "You just don't get it! You don't—"

"Oh! I know!" His restraint finally snapped. "How could _I_ possibly know what it's like to have my life ruined by Voldemort? I mean, I'm _only_ the Boy Who Lived! I _only_ watched as Voldemort had Cedric murdered! I _only_ got Sirius _KILLED_! But, hey! What the bloody hell do _I_ know about having my life ruined time _and_ _time_ again? _Right_?" His green eyes flashed dangerously, as he tore on. "So here's a idea, why don't you just give up, Ginny? Huh? Why don't you just give up, because life is _officially_ over!" He slammed the scroll and quill into his bag, his movements jerky. "You know, I don't get you!" Harry looked at her long and hard, his green eyes narrowed with anger and disappointment. "All this year, _you_ preached to me – to ME! – That there are still things in life worth living for! But that was a load of codswallop, wasn't it? You only said those cruddy words so I'd buck up, _right_? Can't have Harry moping 'bout, _no sir_. Hey! I'll feed him a whole bunch of pretty words, so that _I_ can feel better about myself! Well, what a hypocrite!"

Angry tears clouded her brown eyes, and her lips trembled at his numbing words. He had twisted her words and turned them against her. She knew he was right. She _was_ being a hypocrite. "G-get o-out. Now!" She ordered but it lacked its former fire. She was breaking. She didn't want him to be right! She didn't want him to see her break down either! She wouldn't cry in front of him! She _wouldn't_! "Leave, Harry!"  

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He demanded furiously. "You'd liked to go back to your _festering_! Your _writing _off the world!" Harry's voice rose in volume, as he slammed the poor Muggle Studies book on the floor. "Well! You can just forget it, Ginny Weasley. I'm _not_ leaving until _I_ want to. All right? You're stuck with me. So you should bloody-well get use to it."

"I don't want you here!" Ginny shouted back. She knew Harry only stayed out of guilt. She knew it. _He knew it. _Why wouldn't he just leave? She didn't blame him for what happened. Why couldn't he get it through his thick skull? 

"I don't ruddy-well care at this point, Ginny." The dark haired teen snarled back. "Look at you! You're pushing everyone away! You've given up! Why? I thought you were a fighter! I thought you were the same girl that took on Voldemort just this Christmas!" 

Again, Harry's eyes flicked with something besides anger. Guilt. Ginny's stomach dropped out and she felt sick. That was possibly worse then all the pitiful looks she had been receiving from her family. To see those green eyes dull with a painful knowledge that it was _his_ fault – even if indirectly – that she was here. If only Harry had been mentally stronger, maybe Voldemort would not have been able to act _through_ him… Maybe Ginny wouldn't be in this bed, paralyzed. 

Harry pulled himself together right in front of her. She had to give him props. Truly, she had figured he wouldn't be able to face her. Hermione had told her that, when Harry had awoken days after the attack and found out what had happened… He suffered a meltdown. Hermione had also said, that Ron and Harry had gotten into numerous _vicious_ and sometimes violent rows. Her brother hadn't wanted his best mate to blame himself, but Harry was stubborn and wouldn't hear of it. There was still an uneasiness about the boys' friendship even after Ginny had awoken from her coma.

"But I guess that was all rubbish," Harry caught her attention again. "Wasn't it? It was just an act, huh?"

"I…" That actually stung worse then anything else. '_An act?!_ _I saved his life! I took a chance to save him for once, and it was just AN ACT?!'_ She thought, truly offended. He had just condemned the returning of her life debt?! Ginny had _always_ wanted to help Harry anyway she could. That need had bloomed from the moment she had heard of the Boy Who Lived. To have it later grow into almost an obsession when Harry saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. Only now that she was older and had banished her hero worship, could she _finally_ repay the favor. 

And had she _ever_ returned it! So brave and strong she had been when Harry needed her most. She had leapt to the challenge, figuratively and _literally_! Held the possessed boy down, and stood up to _Tom_ like she had always _dreamt_ of doing! It had been her _finest_ moment! And now, this little ungrateful _twat_ had just taken the beautiful memory and spit on it! She was so upset she couldn't even get her miffed feelings into words. "I didn't – I! YOU!"

"Well, that's just fantastic." He groused crossly. "Voldemort must be buggered, outmatched by a _fraud_!"

Ginny's heart thudded wildly within her chest plate. Again tears tried to claim her, but again she fought hard to keep them in check. She couldn't believe she let Harry get to her. "GO AWAY!"

"No, I won't!" Harry snapped back just as fiercely. There was a strange glint that took his green eyes. It was powerful and unexplainable. All she knew was that it made her insides quiver. The dark haired teen leaned forward and took her unresponsive hand into his. Ginny wished beyond anything that she could take the stolen limb back. She wished to Merlin, she could simply turn away from him.

_'Why! Why does he have to notice me now?! For years I wanted him to notice! For years I prayed he'd noticed that I exist! For years I begged that Harry would notice I wasn't just Ron's little sister! I would of given anything in this world for him to just care a LITTLE about me! A fraction of what I care for him! Now he FINALLY sees me as Ginny?! Now I'm not Ron's little sister? Now I'm not another Weasley? I'm finally just Ginny! Now he has to actually give a bloody damn?! Now he feels sorry for me?! Now he pledges to stay by my side?! Why the bloody hell NOW?! Just because he feels this is all his fault! That's why! That's the only reason WHY! That's the only reason he would ever notice me!' _ The redhead thought miserably. She hated it. She hated him. Even worse she hated _herself_ for hating him.

"You may have given up on you, Ginny. But I'll be damn if I give up on you too."

"You're a real sucker for the hopeless causes, aren't you, Potter?" She said bitterly. "I don't want you to be here just because you somehow feel _obligated_! Just because you figure you have to right some damn wrong! Just because you couldn't be bothered to practice Occlumency even after _everyone_ told you to. Just because you couldn't _handle_ Voldemort and I was the one that got hurt!" Her mouth snapped shut, her eyes widen in self-horror.

She had just blatantly placed blame on him.

Ginny didn't miss how Harry's face crumpled. Why should she be allowed to? This was her punishment. She was forced to watch, as his eyes switched from vivid anger to deaden remorse. He blinked furiously, as his green eyes suddenly could not meet hers. His posture immediately slouched. The teen's hands released hers and returned to his lap. His face paled sickly white, while his lips turned a little blue. He wasn't breathing!

_'No, no, no! What IS wrong with me?! How could I say that?! I don't mean it, Harry! MERLIN, I don't mean it! Say you're sorry! Beg for his forgiveness, you cruel cow! Take it back! TAKE THOSE VILE WORDS BACK!'_ She screamed at herself. Her heart hammered wildly within her chest, so erratically that she thought she'd have a heart attack. Her stomach swirled and flipped, suddenly she was struck with the will to throw up. Shameful tears rose into her eyes, and this time Ginny couldn't fight them.

"Harry," She tried, as hot tears burned down her cheeks. "I'm… I didn't…" But he didn't wait for her to finish. Instead he pushed back from Ginny, his chair scraped thunderously across the floor. His eyes were wide and wounded. He refused to look at her. Harry shook himself before he jerked to his feet. The redhead knew he was going to leave and never come back.__

_'I'm so, so sorry, Harry. WHY can't I say it! Why can't I apologize?!'_

Ginny Weasley closed her tear-filled eyes. She couldn't watch what came next. She wouldn't watch him walk out of the room and never come back. She heard Harry's footsteps move away from her bed, and then just the muted sounds of St. Mungo. _He was gone. _That was it. She had finally gotten her way.

She bit her tongue. The bitter taste of blood flooded Ginny's mouth. She didn't care if she bit it clear off! She wished she were mute! It would save everyone a lot of pain! How _could_ she be _so_ cruel? 

"What do you see yourself doing in ten years, Ginny?" 

_'No. That can't be… He's gone. Harry left! He had to HAVE left! He can't possibly be that forgiving! I would of left! He should have left! He's not here! I'm imagining things!'_ She thought frantically, but still a swirl of hope rose in her heart. Her eyes snapped opened. Harry Potter _hadn't_ left the room. Instead, that _beautifully_ determined hero stood by the window. His eyes locked on the snowflakes that continued to float down from heaven. His face was completely calm; nothing like it had been a moment before. 

Ginny stared over at him in admiration. "What?" She asked dumbly. The witch watched him turn very slowly. His green eyes locked with hers again. Ginny felt as if he had reached into her and plucked her heart's strings. 

"In ten years, where will you be?" 

The redhead swallowed hard and glanced to the side, but didn't answer. _How_ could she answer that? Wasn't it obvious where she would be? In some bed completely miserable and all alone. Ginny's anger leaped up into her throat. "What are you getting at?!"

"What I'm _getting_ at, is, Ginny, where will you be in ten years? It's not that hard of a question," He quipped. He smiled faintly, as he returned his stare to the window. "Me? I think I'll be an Auror. Then again, I'm not sure. I discovered I like teaching, thanks to DA meetings… Maybe I'll teach for a while…" He _actually_ saw himself alive ten years from now. She knew that was a vast improvement over his mood the previous summer. Regardless of her present state, her heart warmed. Harry was learning to live. "Maybe I'll be married, even. Two or three kids and a little house." Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "Now… _Where_ will you be, Ginny?"

"I don't know."

"I know one place you _won't_ be." Harry told her firmly. "You _won't_ be here. You _won't_ be in this damn bed! You _won't_ be in St. Mungo feeling sorry for yourself! You're _going_ to get through this, Ginny. You're _going_ to go back to Hogwarts. You're _going_ to graduate within your class and _live_ your life. Even if I have to drag your arse every step of the way."

She couldn't help it. Maybe it was the resolve in his voice, or maybe it was because the way he looked at her. As if he believed, no, _knew_ this was what she would do. Whatever it was about Harry Potter, it broke through the ice queen and revived the Ginny Weasley she was. For the first time since Christmas, a smile moved over her face. Her face muscles seem to rejoice at the change in expression. She hadn't realized that the constant scowl hurt so much… The smile almost eased into an amused grin, as she noted Harry's change. His green eyes sparkled in return, as he realized he had won. He had broken through to her.

"Harry…" She swallowed hard. She had to apologize. How could she not apologize to this wonderful person that believed in her? "I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it. It wasn't your fault what happened… I know that. Merlin, I _know_ that. I don't blame you. Really, I don't." She knew that sounded dreadfully inadequate. Ginny continued to blab on stupidly. "I don't know why I said that! I just… I'm just really out of sorts lately… I can't seem to say anything right, and I end up saying these awful things that I don't mean… And I… I'm such a cow. I hate this, I can't even apologize right!" The witch angrily cried, as she closed her eyes. She sniffled and tried to get a hold of herself. "I'm so sorry, Harry." 

"Ginny," Harry came and sat on her bedside. His hands unconsciously reached over and brushed her tear tracks away. He smiled faintly, as he bowed his head to look into her eyes. "I get that, Ginny. Really, I do. Remember, I said some nasty things too. I didn't mean them either." He told her firmly, as his hands fell to her shoulders. A heartwarming shine entered his green irises. "You don't know how thankful I am, that you stopped Voldemort. You saved me and everyone else on Christmas. I could of…" He trailed off, as again a haunted look came to his eyes. "Well… I'm sorry too." 

"Sorry? You're sorry?" She hiccupped slightly and pulled a face. "Why? Harry, everything you said is true… And I… Merlin! I've been such a bitch to you, and everyone else! Everyone hates me… It's no wonder why…"

"No one hates you, Ginny. _How_ could you think that?" Harry whispered in alarm. "Your family _loves_ you. They're just hurting because _you're_ hurting, Ginny. They want to help you so much. Hermione, Neville and Luna, all want to help you… _I_ want to help you, Gin. And we will if you just let us." 

She tipped her head to look at him. Ginny sniffled again and asked, "But why? I've been horrible."

"Because." Harry answered. "Ginny, we care about you. How could you think any differently?" Her eyes lifted to stare searchingly into his. "We want to help, but you have to let us." The redhead looked at Harry long and hard. She only saw the same determination and will to truly help her. Very slowly she allowed her fears to fade. 

"Well… Almost all of us, I don't know about the twins." He began in an amused way. "Just the other day they told me, that since they have your _undivided_ attention, they're going to take advantage of it." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively at her. That wiggle coupled with the idea of the twins using her as a test subject, was all she could stand. Laughter bubbled up her tight throat. Harry's green eyes glowed under the sound, and an easy grin moved over his face again. 

"We'll get you through this, Ginny." He told her in all seriousness. "Just promise me that you won't let him win. Promise me, that you'll fight this like everything else? Alright?" His voice was filled with such strong resolution and hope, that Ginny begun to believe it was possible. As she stared across the bed into his bright green eyes, she felt her heart warm under his attentive stare. 

Maybe she would walk again, and even if she didn't, it would be all right. She wasn't alone. She wouldn't be abandon. Suddenly she wanted to be exactly, who he thought she was. She wanted to be worthy of the Gryffindor house. She wanted it so badly that she could taste it. 

"Promise?"

"I promise, Harry." 

Now, a twenty-one-year-old Ginny awoke slowly and peered up at a ivory ceiling. St. Mungo was replaced with the soft sounds of Lils Inn. Another dream, another reminder of Harry. The redhead blinked her blurry vision and rubbed at her eyes. Again she dreamt of her late lover, it must be because of circumstances. Still, it reopened that wound within her soul. So many had died in this war, how many more must die?

"Mum! Breakfast!" James's voice came from outside the bedroom. Ginny watched her son sprint into the open room. He ran up and sprung on the bed. Her transfigured-redhead-son clamored up to her. He hugged Ginny tightly, before he asked, "Mum, you awright?"

"Why, love?"

"You look sad today."

"Hush now. I'm all right. See?"

"Good!" James cried with a grin before he tugged at her hands. "Uncle Ron made French Toast today! It wasn't so good… Aunt Hermione tried to make some eggs, but they got all burnt and filled the inn with smoke!" His nose twisted in disgust, as he explained. "Then Uncle George slipped the burnt eggs into Uncle Ron's coffee, and he got SO mad! He didn't notice till it was too late!" He paused to laugh there. "So Uncle Ron dumped syrup on Uncle George, and then he got mad too! _Then_ Aunt Hermione got mad and they started to shout, but Uncle George made it worse, cause he put Uncle Ron in a headlock! And Aunt Hermione screamed at them to stop. And…" He continued to update her on the morning events, and Ginny felt her mood lighten at the craziness of her family. "Hey, mum?"

"Yes?"

"You cook way better!" 

Ginny laughed and ran her fingers through his black hair. "Thank you, Jamie… Are you feeling better today?" He bobbed his head happily; right back to his old self. "Yeah! Uncle George says that Lils will be back later, I can't wait!"

"Yes, I'd imagined not."

"Come on, mum! Breakfast! Breakfast!" He tugged at Ginny's hands. 

"Alright, alright. Let me put on my disguise first." She took out her wand and cast a quick transfiguration spell on herself. Again she returned to the elder woman. Her son eyed her new form with distaste, and then shook his head. "You're _old_ again!" She laughed before she allowed her son to tug her out of the room.

They headed towards the kitchen, when the bell above the front door gave a soft chime. Another costumer had entered Lils Inn. Ginny glanced over and hit a dead stop. Her brown eyes widen and her mouth dropped open. _'No. It can't be!' _She thought, as all the color rushed out of her face.

In the doorway, a weary looking traveler staggered into Lils. He looked out of place in the warm lobby of the inn. He was covered in layers of dirt, sweat and blood. The elder man shuttered violently, due to blood lost. His clothing was tattered, and hung loosely on his frame. His gray hair was tangled, and bits of leaves and twigs were snarled in it. In spite of this, Ginny recognized his blue-green eyes in a heartbeat. "Remus!"

***

TBC…

Whoo hoo… For those missing the action, sit tight. Things are about to heat up pretty soon. And I promise _everything_ really is happening for a reason. I only ask that you be patient with me. :) 


	8. Chapter Seven Return of Remus

**Harry Potter and the Secret of Lils**

Rachel E. Thompson__

Email: racheview@yahoo.com

Web page: www.racheview.com

Rating: R

Category: Action/Drama

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Harry and Co.

Summary: Voldemort won and imprisoned the world under his regime. Now six years later, a new resistance called Lils struggles on their crusade to free the world again. So where does Ginny Weasley fit in? H/G, R/HG, N/L. OoTP Spoilers.

Author's Note: This is my sugar baby fic! It practically spawned on its own, and I've been possessed to finish it ever since. So here it is, my mauling of a classic tale by J.K. Rowling. __

***__

_Chapter Seven. Return of Remus_

"Remus!"

An exhausted Remus Lupin lurched a few more steps. He tilted sickly from one leg to another. He groaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Thereafter, his knees gave out. He collapsed hard onto the rug in front of the counter. Blood quickly colored the floor beneath his body.

Ginny Weasley rushed up and knelt beside Remus. Her brown eyes widen, as she saw the severe damage dealt to the werewolf. Teeth marks marred his entire body. There were black and blue blotches along his jaw, throat, and arms. The most severe of wounds was revealed, when she pried his soiled cloak back. There, she spotted a large bloodstain to his left-lower side. 

"Mum," Her son, James cried from behind her. His large green eyes shifted between the adults. "What's wrong with Remus? He's _bleeding_… Mum, is he going to be okay?" 

"Go get your aunt and uncles."

"B-but I want—"

"Now! Do as I say!" Ginny ordered more harshly then she would of normally liked. James looked torn for a moment. He grimaced, as he flung up his hands in anger. The child turned on his heels and sprinted towards the kitchen. 

"G-Ginny?" Came a croaked whisper from the floor. The redhead turned back to Remus, and felt a faint smile move over her face. Her eyes grew slightly blurry with the onslaught of tears. "Ginny, it _is_ you." Remus wheezed, "I… I finally found you."

"Shh. Save your strength, Remus." Ginny told him. "You're safe here." 

Remus's body seized up. More precious lifeblood dribbled out of his mouth, as Lupin's body suffered another violent shutter. Ginny gripped the werewolf's hand tightly in her own. "Hang on, Remus."

"Hurry up, Uncle Ron!" James cried frantically as he erupted from the kitchen. The boy's green eyes were still wide with fright. He tugged on the taller of his two uncles. "Hurry up! In here!"

"Awright! What's going on?" Ron griped, as he grudgingly followed the boy. "The kid's tearing around like it's the end of the bloody world." He rounded the counter, and instantly the annoyed expression slipped. "Remus? You look like someone tried to eat you alive, mate!" His sister sent him a glare for his tactless remark. Ron motioned Ginny back so he could assess the damage himself. "Damn. Is there anywhere on you that isn't hurt, Remus?" The werewolf smiled tightly at the redhead wizard.

"Ron, knock it off." Ginny groused, "He needs help."

"I'm working at it, Ginny. Don't have kittens."

George and his sister-in-law, Hermione Weasley came out of the kitchen just then. "Merlin! Professor Lupin! When did he get here? Blimey… What happened to him?" 

Hermione's eyes roved uselessly around the lobby. "Professor Lupin?" The brunette inquired softly. "Where is he?"

"Here on the floor, Hermione. And he just arrived, George." Ron answered, as he slung one of Remus's arms over his shoulders. "Ginny get the door, will you? And help me out here, George. We'll get him to a bed. Hermione, take the boy." 

Ginny rushed to the door of the flat and yanked it open, while the Weasley men grunted and groaned under the weight of the former DADA professor. They dragged his limp body off the floor and weaved around the counter. The men stumbled past Ginny and into the flat. 

"James, dear, come with me." Hermione tried, as she grabbed onto James's hand. "Let your uncles care for Remus. You can see him soon, I promise." When it looked like that wasn't going to work, Ginny jumped in. "James, you wait in the kitchen with your cousin Azalea." Her son gave a soft whine, but stomped to the kitchen regardless.

"Ginny, fetch the first aid kit!" Ron called from down the hall. "Be quick about it."

"I'll get it, Ginny, I know right where it is. You go see if you can help them." Hermione told the younger witch. Ginny quickly followed her sister-in-law into the flat. She broke off to the guest room where her brothers were settling Remus in, while Hermione continued down the hall.

Ginny rushed forward to help steady the elder wizard. There was a tense moment when George let go too soon and Remus almost tumbled off the bed. This earned him a dark look from half the room. 

"Sorry, mate."

"Never mind all that, George." Ginny cut in. "Remus lean back, thank you. There. George, Ron, help me get his robe off. That's it… Easy now. Oh Ron! Not so fast! Be gentle!" 

Ron sent a glare at his little sister, "Will you relax, Ginny? You're making _me_ nervous!" The redheaded witch sent a sour look his way, and earned a soft laugh from Remus.

"Ah. It's good to hear you two arguing again." Remus murmured, with a wide grin on his face. The Weasley children exchanged a look, before they shared a smile. 

"Here we are," Hermione announced, as she entered the bedroom. In her hands was a large white bag, with a red cross on it. She passed the fabric satchel to Ron.  "Hello Remus, it's good to have you with us again."

"It's good to be back, Hermione." The brunette smiled softly at Remus, who tried not to stare at Hermione's scarred over eyes. It was certain the questions were forming in the werewolf's head. 

"I'll be with the children, managing the front if any of you need me."

"You want some help, Hermione?"

"No thank you, Ginny. Stay here."

"Alright, Hermione." The redhead witched answered, as she turned back to her brothers and Remus. Ron immediately busied himself with the first aid kit. Meanwhile, George unbuttoned Remus's ruined shirt. The eldest Weasley whistled lowly, as he stared at the angry wound. The jagged injury stretched from Lupin's thigh up to the bottom of his ribcage.

"Bugger all…" George whispered. "How are you still conscious?!" 

"Okay." Ron brought over a purple bottle filled with a magical elixir. He popped the cork and poured some on a white wash towel. He nervously glanced up at the werewolf. "I'm afraid this will sting like a bitch, mate." Remus nodded weakly. Ron placed the towel on part of the inflamed wound. 

"Damn!" Remus roared, as he jerked away. He grit his teeth, as the tonic fizzed on his skin. The elixir would have to eat away at the infected area first, before it could begin to actually heal him. 

"Sorry. It's almost over though," Ron tried to soothe. His blue eyes never left the purple and green bubbles. It didn't take long before the elixir's fizz turned red with blood. The innkeeper dabbed at the mess, before he poured more straight onto the wound. Again, Lupin yelped. "Just a little more to go now, mate."

When the medicine fought off all the pollutants in the gash, the potion glowed a golden-yellow. The injury sealed over with gray scar tissue. Finished, Ron applied more to anywhere else that needed. Again Remus winched, but these stings seemed bearable. 

When Ron had completely finished, George handed him another bottle from the kit. It was colorless until the younger wizard shook it. Within the v-neck bottle, the liquid fizzed like a carbonated soda. The fluid ignited into a soft red, as the bubbles glowed like ambers of a fire. 

"Firewhiskey helps knock off the shock." He explained, "Drink up." The former DADA professor greedily took large gulps of the alcoholic beverage. The werewolf's face twisted at the bitter taste of the liquor. He coughed, as the Firewhiskey burned his throat. The former Keeper took it back and replaced the cork.

"So. What happened?"

"George!" Ginny hissed, appalled by her older brother. "Let him get well, before Remus has to relive it!"

"Ginny's right," Ron added. He patted Remus's arm. "Get some rest. We'll talk later." Remus smiled gratefully. The redhead wizard then collected the first-aid kit and headed out of the room. 

"See you in a bit then, Professor. Have a jolly nap, ol' man." George grinned cheekily. He paused briefly beside his sister. He smiled encouragingly and squeezed her arm, before he quickly let go. Ginny watched him disappear around the doorjamb, before she turned to look back at an exhausted werewolf. The redhead mother grabbed a small stool and pulled it to the bedside. She sighed softly, as she sat herself down.

Ginny was the first one to speak. She leaned forward and took the former professor's hand. "I'm happy you're okay. I was so worried." As she spoke, her eyes lost focus. In her mind, she relived the past few days. "Everything's such a mess, Remus. There's so much to tell…" 

"It will be alright, Ginny." Remus told her gently. Ginny let a bittersweet smile slip over her face. Somehow, she couldn't help but feel reassured by his words. "There will be plenty of time for that," he finished. 

"Get some sleep, Remus. You've more then earned it."

"Yes. I believe I might have to agree." 

The redhead didn't move from his side, even after he had dropped into a deep sleep. Ginny closed her eyes and bowed her head over his hand. Relieved tears came to her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. A flood of joy warmed her soul. Perhaps things were starting to look up. "Thank Merlin." __

***

James Harry Potter was very much like his father, but there was a great deal of his mother in him as well – even if Ginny couldn't see it. It especially showed in his facial expressions and it scared the bejesus out of one Ronald Weasley. He watched the boy, who sat beside him in the empty lobby of Lils Inn. The boy angrily kicked his feet under himself, as he glared hard at the front door. He had sunk into this mood since Remus had arrived.

Remus had _arrived_. That was still quite a bit of a shock. The werewolf had been a step away from death, when he stumbled into the inn. With proper attention, the former professor's wounds had faded. Lupin drifted in and out of consciousness since then. Though, that had been expected with the state of exhaustion his body had been. 

And there still hadn't been any word from Lils, or her dog of the same name. 

Then there was James. His expressions would change faster then a _Firebolt Special Addition_. It especially amused his uncle, because he couldn't ever imagine Harry allowing such a free view of his inner turmoil – No, this wild display was his sister's characteristic. 

"Oy," Ron said, he couldn't take it a moment longer. "Cheer up, mate, you'll see ol' Remus soon." The boy glanced up at his uncle. James's freckled nose wrinkled, as he looked very doubtful of that fact. His uncle reached over and ruffled the child's hair. "Don't make a face like that, it will stick that way."

"Hey!" James pushed weakly at the large hand that tussled his hair. "Uncle Ron!"

About then, George walked out of the kitchen eating a sandwich. He paused to have a look at the costumer line up, and winched at the sudden lack in tenants. They had been doing decent on sales up until two mornings ago, when a number of clients checked out of the inn and no one had checked back in. "That's odd… We've had at least five boarders every night the past three weeks… I hope it's not another slouch. I wanted to buy me some new robes." 

Ron rolled his eyes at the idea. "You'd do better to invest your money, George."

"In what? I can't exactly invest in Voldemort's Gold, can I?" 

"I hear the American's stock market is doing well."

"What's with you and stocks lately?" George grumbled, "Mercy me! Dad would be tickled pink, if he knew his little Ron was investing in the Muggle's Stock Exchange!"

"Oh shove off, George."

George smirked, as he continued to flip through the Lils Inn's guest book. "Hullo, not all is as dark as it seems. Mr. L. Johnson signed up to stay a whole 'nother week. Lovely." George spoke mostly to himself. He turned his attention back to his family, "What's this? What's with the dreary cloud, lad?"

"Oh he's just pouting," Ron supplied. 

James sent a sharp glare at his uncle. "I'm _not_ pouting, Uncle Ron!" 

The redhead wizard rolled his blue eyes skyward. "Oh yes, _my_ mistake."

"Come, come, boys." George tsked, "Ronnie, don't pick on my favorite nephew. Don't worry about Remus, Jamie, he'll wake up soon and all will be merry." George took a large bite of his sandwich, as he addressed the boy. "Don't get so down."

Ginny walked in to hear the end of the conversation. "What's going on out here?" 

"Mum!" James leaped from his seat and rushed up to his mother. He grinned hopefully up at her, "Can I see Remus yet, mum? Can I?"

"Not yet I'm afraid, sweetie. Remus is resting. Soon, though." James sulked again, but his mother quickly scooped him up and rested him on her hip. She bounced him to produce a small smile, before she turned to her brothers. "Where's Hermione gotten off to? I was just with Mum, she wasn't there."

The husband of the said woman, didn't look up from a two-foot long scroll. Ron scribbled something down. He answered in a distracted manner, "She went out with Azalea. She said something about researching magical winds…" George snorted at the idea. Ginny, meanwhile, felt a frown tug at her mouth. "I don't know why, she wouldn't say. Hermione gets like that though. Hermione has to have something to research, or she'll go mental. I say she's already there, but _apparently_ I don't know what I'm talking about." A sour look came over his face, before he shook his head. "But she'll be back later…" Ron continued on to a different topic, unaware of his sister's change in mood. "Oy, George! Did you clean out those rooms like I asked you to?" 

"No. I'm afraid you are mistaken, dear brother." George said around a large bite of his sandwich. "It's _your_ turn on housecleaning, Ronald. I did it all last week and the week before last."

"You _weren't_ even here last week!" 

"Oh stop arguing you two," Ginny growled at her brothers. "I'll help you, George, we'll get done sooner." The taller man stuffed the last portion of his sandwich into his mouth, a cross look. That was not the type of end to the argument he was looking for. The young mother decided to change the subject, "Has there been any news from Lils?"

"Not yet. Should be anytime now." George answered. "You're still worried about that nightmare?" Ginny nodded her head slowly, as she placed a kiss on her son's forehead. She hoped that James didn't share some type of link with Voldemort, but if he did, she wanted to be ready.

"It'll be alright, Ginny." Ron tried to reassure her. The redhead mother sighed heavily, as her eyes locked on her still sulking son. There was a weighting feeling of dread that had recently hit her. She had thought with Remus's arrival her anxiety would of faded some, but it hadn't. Something was going to happen soon, she could feel the tension grip the air.

"I hope so, Ron." 

It was then the entrance door chimed. The group glanced up to the figure that entered. "Afternoon, Mr. Johnson," Ron called out to the man. 

Mr. L Johnson was cloaked in a holey and tattered black robe. His face was hidden with a thick red scarf. His wizard's hat sat cocked forward on his pointy-head. It was no surprise to see him under layers of clothes to conceal his identity. Everyone was weary about drawing attention to himself or herself with Voldemort's army in control. 

Mr. Johnson's dry hacking cough was the only answer, as he stumbled by the counter. The Weasley family remained silent until he was almost all the way up the stairs.

"Well. _Friendly_ bloke, isn't he?" George groused, as he watched the man disappear up the stairs. Ron only shrugged and replied, "At least he's paying, George. Many of those _types_ don't." The elder Weasley shook his head in disgust, "Well… I hope he doesn't cough on me, is all."

"George," Ginny snapped. "Don't be so rude. The man's ill!"

"That's _why_ I said it. You don't know _what_ he might be carrying. And I can't exactly go see a healer if I get sick, now can I?" Ginny glared at him. She had to admit he was right, even as tactless as he put it. The redhead decided to let the argument drop.

"Whatever. I'm going to check on Remus. Then we'll start cleaning, George." 

Her eldest brother did not look happy by the prospect of cleaning. "Be that the case, I better change…"

"Why?"

"Oh my dear, sweet, but very _naïve_ sister!" George wrapped his arm around her shoulder. There was a certain mischief spark in his eyes. When he spoke next, he lowered his voice dramatically. "You will soon understand."

"Come off it, George." Ron cried as he whirled towards his brother. "So you found that horrid… _Mess_ the one time…" His face twisted in disgust, as he relived the memory of whatever this _mess_ was. His blue eyes shifted side long to her James. Apparently it was too inappropriate to share if front of the child. "It wasn't so bad." 

"Not so _bad_?" George exploded, his scowl tugged on his beard. "I'm still suffering from the trauma, thanks to what those two disgusting people left! Were they raised in a barn?"

"No, but they sounded like it."

"Ron! George!" Ginny cried, as she tried to cover her son's ears. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she caught on. "That's enough! George, go change." The brothers exchanged an amused set of looks at their sister's embarrassment. "Jamie, wait here with your Uncle Ron."

"Can't I see Remus too, mum?"

"Oh alright, but be quiet, Jamie." The young mother told him, as she returned the child to the ground. "Don't wake him. Remus has had a hard time getting here, he needs his sleep."

"Okay, mum."

Once inside the flat, Ginny glanced up. Remus had sauntered up to the doorway to have a look around. He leaned heavily against the doorjamb as he did so. His legs trembled slightly under his weight. 

James let out a loud whoop of joy. "Remus!" Instantly, the werewolf's head whipped around. A large grin lit his face, "Jamie, hello, my boy!"

"Remus Lupin!" Ginny cut in. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?! Get back to that bed! This instant!" Inwardly, she winched. She sounded just like her mother. "You're not well!"

"I'm alright, Ginny."

"You most certainly are not! George, take him back to bed!" 

George smirked at the former professor, before he shrugged. "Sorry, Professor, lady's orders. Off to bed with you." Her brother moved around Ginny and James. He ushered the thwarted Remus back into the bedroom. 

The werewolf followed, but not before he half heartily grumbled, "Call me Remus, George. Goodness, I haven't taught anything for years!" Once Remus was resettled back on the bed, Ginny tugged the covers back up around his shoulders. "I'm _alright_, Ginny. You needn't fuss so much." He told her, as he tried to push the blankets back down.           

"Nonsense. You were half dead when you came here, Remus! I don't care if you are a werewolf, you can't possibly be well enough to move about! You need your rest!"

"I'm alright… I grow tired of this confounded bed. Help me out here, George." 

"Sorry, mate." George quipped, as he leaned back on his heels. A cheeky grin moved over his face. "Ginny's right this time. Even if you are a werewolf, you've had a bit of a roughin' up. Take it easy. You won't get many more chances." 

Remus sighed in defeat. His blue-green eyes shifted to the quietest member of the group. James had kept to his word and was remaining silent, but it was obviously painful. He almost bounced in place, as he moved around his mother's skirt to stand next to the bed. "Ah! How's my wee-Jamie?" 

"Okay Remus! Took you long enough to get here!" Ginny made a scolding noise. Behind her, George busted up laughing. Her eyes narrowed severely on her brother, who quickly suffered a coughing fit. 

Remus just laughed happily, "I feel exactly the same way, Jamie."

"Remus," George steered the conversation forward. "What happened after Ginny and James left?" The aged wizard shifted his eyes towards George, before he glanced back at Ginny and her son. "Jamie, would you be a good lad, and fetch me some water?"

"Sure, Remus!" The boy rushed off.

"They knew it was us, Ginny." The redhead witch grimaced at that information. "I'm not sure who tipped Voldemort and his forces off, but he sent a small army after us." Lupin shook his head, as his eyes clouded over with visions of the past. "I held them off as best as I could. But… But even I'm no match for five Death Eaters and a band of Dementors. So I fled. Not before I met Lucius Malfoy's son… I could hardly tell the difference, that boy has become as vile and bent as his father."

"Draco," George growled murderously. Ginny shivered at the heartless tone in her brother's voice. "You were lucky then, Remus… The dirty son of a bitch hasn't left many alive after he gets through with 'em."

"Well, it wasn't as if he didn't try…" Remus grumbled darkly, as his gaze harden. "I never imagine all the times I ran across that boy, he would become so… Bloodthirsty and cold." He shook himself as if to drive the image of Draco Malfoy away once and for all. "I managed to slip away, no easy feat, mind you. I couldn't risk them tracking me, so I apparated to random locations… But by the time I thought it secure enough to stop, I was already transforming into my other self. In all the confusion, I hadn't any Wolfsbane Potion on me… And… Well, some of my injuries were self-inflected, to say the least."

"Oh Remus," Ginny whispered in sympathy.

The elder just waved her concern away. "It's really alright, Ginny… When I came back to myself, I followed James and you… Imagine my surprise when I ended up here in Diagon Alley, of all places…" His voice darkened, as he seemed to remember something. "Ginny Weasley, are you mad? What drove you to Diagon Alley?! You could have been found easily!"

"I know it was unwise but—"

"Ginny!" Remus's face colored slightly in anger. "It wasn't just unwise, it was _suicidal_!" His eyes wide with fright, as if he relived his uncertainty and terror. "I was afraid Voldemort had captured the both of you! You could have been killed for all I knew." 

"Really, Ginny, he's right you know… What possessed you to come here where all the trouble is?"

"I don't know, George." She muttered, but soon she felt her temper flare. She was sick of everyone treating her like she was fifteen again. She was a grown adult capable of making her own decisions. "I don't know, okay! I just… I had a feeling," the witch finished lamely.

"A _feeling_?" Remus repeated harshly, "Damn it, girl, you risked James's and your life on some damn _feeling_? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is here? How thick you are into the nest of Voldemort's evil? I know you have more sense then that, Ginny Weasley!" 

Ginny flushed under his words, as she nervously shifted from one foot to the other. "Well it wasn't as if I had much of a choice, alright? I didn't know if you were alive or dead… I needed help… I figured…"

"You figured you find someone here," George finished for her. "Ginny… This place is _full_ of the wicked… It's lucky you stumbled upon the Lils Inn. People only care about themselves these days, and if they could get their hands on you… Do you realize there is a reward out for you, dead or alive? And it's not some measly treasure, luv, I'm talking about money that would have even Goblins short winded."

"It all turned out alright!" She snapped. "Besides, I was more then careful." 

"Ah yes." Remus scowled at the redhead woman. "I suppose your idea of careful were transfiguration spells? You realize how risky it is to use spells now, don't you? I really wish you would of thought more ahead, Ginny. This isn't like you."

"I'm sorry, okay!" Ginny felt her temper snap. Her face felt like it was on fire by this point. It was all she could do to keep from stomping out of the room. "But we have more important matters to worry about, instead of my blunderings!"

"Such as?" 

"James had a vision," George finally came to his sister's aid. "Or at least, we _reckon_ he had a vision." 

"A vision… What? What did he see?" 

"Well, the lad says," George sighed heavily as he continued to explain. "James saw a 'snake-face-man' cast a curse on Ginny. It killed her. Hermione figures it has to do with Voldemort and Harry's link. She thinks it might have been passed down to James."

"I see." Remus's voice roughened at the idea of James in danger. "What are you planning?"

"A friend of ours has a…" George struggled to think up a word for the leader of the Lils Resistance. "She has a _knack_, for these type of situations. We're only awaiting her instructions before we move any further." 

"And who is this friend?"

"Lils."

"Lils?" Remus's eyes widen with recognition. "As in the leader of the new resistance, _Lils_?"

"The very same."

"You _knew_ about all this, Remus?" Ginny asked, feeling a twanged of betrayal. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"It wasn't worth mentioning at the time, Ginny."

"The hell it wasn't! How could you keep something like this from me?"

"Ginny," George soothed, "Ease up girl."

"It's alright, George. I should have told her about the resistance, but I didn't want to get your hopes up, Ginny. You understand, don't you?" The redhead witch huffed and crossed her arms in response. Remus looked at her a long moment, before he turned back to George. "But I always figured you boys would be in the thick of things, if you were still alive." There was a long bout of silence before the former DADA professor changed topics. "Regardless of anything else. We should get James and Ginny back into seclusion."

"Oh yes," George grunted. "Bloody idiot I am, hadn't thought of that!"

"No!" Ginny snapped, as her arms uncrossed. A look of pure fire flicked over her dark eyes. "I'm not going to go back and hide like – like some coward! I'm sick of hiding! I want to fight this time."

"Ginny!" Remus cried in dismay. "Would you listen to yourself a moment?! You're being reckless! It's not safe for you or James during this dark time. If Voldemort should happen across Lils Inn – well, just think of it!"

"No!" She snapped, her face heated with an embarrassed blush. Ginny _knew_ she was wrong, but she didn't care. "I'm sick of it! I'm not going to run off and hide and… And loose anymore of my brothers! I'm not leaving again! I'm tired of running from Voldemort!" Her eyes wide and wet with unshed tears. "I don't care anymore! I just want this madness to end!" She then whirled around and stomped out of the room.

"Ginny!"

"Ginny, wait!" 

The redhead ignored the protests from the bedroom, as she charged down the hallway of the flat. She found herself once again in Hermione and Ron's great room. Ginny collapsed onto the main sofa, all her energy zapped from her system. The redhead moaned before she buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders slumped, as she felt a wave of embarrassment and depression sweep over her. 

Now that she was alone again, her logical side won out over her stubborn temper. She was wrong. She really could not remain in Diagon Alley, no matter how much her heart willed she did. She could not stay with her family at Lils Inn… It was far too dangerous. 

The redhead sighed yet again, as she realized something else. She should go apologize to her brother and Remus. Again, something she did not look forward to.

"Everything seemed so simple when I was young."

There was a soft nudge to her elbow. Ginny glanced up to see Lils, the dog. The sheepdog whimpered, before he placed his head in her lap. Large puppy-dog eyes gazed imploringly up at her. The witch laughed sadly, as she ran her fingers over his velvet ears. "Hello… Have you come to tell me that I'm a complete idiot too, Lils?" The dog moaned and licked her wrists. The redhead sighed despondently and pressed her forehead to the dog's. 

"I wish Harry was here, Lils." She whispered to the sheepdog. "I miss him so much."

In the distance, Ginny heard the entrance to the Lils Inn chime. There was muted talking coming from Remus's room. If she focused hard enough, she could hear James joyously speaking to Ron, before he entered the hall. The boy charged into Remus's room with the glass of water. Inside, the two men erupted into tense laughter. There was a soft moan from her lap. Lils nuzzle his wet nose into her fingers. 

The dog suddenly jerked away and barked at her. 

"What?" Ginny then remembered why the sheepdog had been gone. Lils, the woman, had sent word. The witch now noticed the dog's collar. Tied to it, was a small roll of parchment. The witch immediately put aside her darken mood. "You're back! What did she say, Lils?" However, all she received was another bark and a gesture for her to follow. "Alright, alright, I'm right behind you."

***

Ginny pushed opened the door to the flat and let the sheepdog lead her out into the lobby. Behind her, James raced out of the hall at the sound of the dog. His green eyes lit up. "Lils! You're back!"

Ron glanced up from some paperwork. The wizard smirked as James and Lils greeted one another. "Well… Business is slow today, and I'm hungry," He lied, "What do you say we go to the kitchen?"

His younger sister nodded, before she turned to the dog and the boy. The pair tried to playfully wrestle the other to the floor. "Come on, boys. That's enough. Into the kitchen." Lils barked and raced ahead of them, James hot on his heels.

Inside, they found the recently returned Hermione. Ginny noted the large stack of old texts in front of the sightless brunette. A pad of paper was already thick with notes on the 'magical wind' subject. In a nearby highchair, Azalea let out a loud screech, as Lils walked over to the baby and licked her toes. James groaned, and complained about his girlie cousin. "It's just a dog, Azalea! Lils won't hurt you!" The baby bounced in her chair, and bit at her plastic toys. She drooled around the duck in her mouth. "Girls."

"James."

"What, mum?"

"Hush." 

"He's back, Hermione." Ron told his amused wife, as he paused to pull out the Quieting Orb. He activated it, before he slid it back into his pocket. His wife smiled gently and replied, "I noticed." 

"Well," Ginny gestured wildly with her hands. "What did she say, Ron?"

"Don't know yet… How about it, mutt, what did Lils say?" He asked, and the sheepdog walked over to the redhead wizard. He raised his head enough to reveal the scroll. Ron bent down and retrieved the note from the collar, then unrolled it. He read over it quickly and whispered a soft, "I see…"

"What?" Ginny asked, as she felt her stomach tighten. "What did she say, Ron?"

"She wants to bring James and you under her protection. She can grant the both of you asylum in the United States. Voldemort still hasn't taken the States, so you'll be more than safe there. And Lils even secured safe passage to New York, you're free to go where you want from there."

"America?" Ginny gasped, her hands fluttered to her throat. "That's so far away."

"Ginny," Hermione whispered, "It's the best chance you both have."

"Actually… Hermione," Ron begun slowly, as if he knew a row was sure to start. "I want you, Mum, and Azalea to go too. I already had it arranged with Lils, she thinks it's for the best. And not only that, think of the good you can do over there! Hermione, you're the smartest woman I know… You can help them plan the assault on Voldemort from there… They need witches like you."

"No, Ron! I won't leave you!"

"Look, Hermione…" His shoulders slumped. "I want you _all_ out of danger. Things are getting worse here, not better. I'd feel a whole heck of a lot better if you were all out of harm's way." He went on in a beseeching tone, "Please, 'Mione… Just do this for me…" 

There was a long bout of silence, in which the only sounds were Azalea's soft gurgles. Ginny was stunned as much as her sister-in-law. She couldn't believe Ron had gone around Hermione. Then the tense silence was broken, as Hermione sighed in defeat. Ginny glanced over to see the brunette lift her daughter from the chair. She bounced the content child on her hip, while she stared into nothingness. The calm reaction worried Ginny more then any explosion. 

"Please, Hermione… I need you safe, now more than ever."   

"A-alright. I'll go." Her voice trembled with emotion. Ginny watched Hermione's eyes grow wet with tears. "Umm…" She ducked her head and wiped at her dark eyes. "I'll – I'll go pack our things then." With that, she all but ran out of the deathly quiet kitchen. 

Ron watched the upset woman leave, before he collapsed into the side of the counter. He lowered his head in self-disgust. Ginny only gaped at her older brother in a mixture of surprise, anger, and even pity. It was a long moment, before he seemed to have the courage to even look at his sister. "You'll leave first light tomorrow."

"In the morning?" Ginny whispered in horror. "So soon?"

"Yes." There was another beat of silence. "It's for the best," he seemed to be saying this mostly to himself. Ginny felt tears prickle at her lungs, but she did a better job to cage them. She leaned into the adjacent counter, her eyes locked on her brother's. "I'm sorry, Ginny." Ron whispered after a moment. 

She just shook her head and forced a watery smile. She wouldn't have him apologize for something that was unavoidable. Once again she was going to the sidelines to watch, and once again she hated every minute of it. "It's alright, Ron… You're right. Remus and George are right. So is Lils. We _should_ leave, we're putting to much at risk." She then glanced towards the kitchen door. "But… Please… Please go talk to Hermione, Ron. Don't let your last night together be wasted on a stupid row, okay?"

His blue eyes continued to gape into hers. Before a slow smile of gratitude moved over his face. "Thanks, Ginny." She watched him jerkily turn, and head out to find Hermione. Once he was gone, Ginny turned back to her quiet son. James was hunched over the kitchen table, his face darken. His eyes glared at the tabletop, and his jaw set. 

"We leaving again, mum?"

"Yes, James." Ginny answered softly. James puffed up his cheeks for a moment. His green eyes flashed with anger and confusion. He still didn't understand why they had to keep running. "We're going to New York, James. It's safe there."

"Where's that?"

"Across the Atlantic Ocean, in the United States."

"Oh," James frowned harder. He pushed back from the table, his gaze finally lifted to hers. "I hate this, mum." 

Her heart bled. Ginny approached her child, with what she hoped was a calm look. Inside, she felt as if her heart was ripping in two. The redhead knelt at his side, and stroked his hair. "I know, love. I do too. But… There's really nothing we can do. As much as I hate to keep on running, it's too dangerous for us to stay here. We're putting to many people in danger, and you don't want that do you?" She watched him shake his head. Ginny smiled sadly, "We have to go."

"I don't want to!"

"Jamie…" Ginny pleaded, as she pushed the hair out of his green eyes. "Voldemort will find us if we stay here… You don't want that, do you, love?" He sullenly shook his head. The redhead witch continued to run her fingers through his hair. "It will be all right, Jamie. You'll see. But we have to let your Uncles do their job. For them to do that, we have to be safe, it's the only thing they ask of us. You understand? Voldemort is much too powerful right now—"

"I hate him!" He interrupted angrily, as he yanked away from her hand. He shot out of his chair, and caused it to clatter onto the ground. "I _HATE_ VOLDEMORT!" He shouted loudly, as his face grew red with passion. "I'll kill him! Then he'll leave us alone!" The boy then spun around and charged out of the kitchen. His mother fell back to the floor, paralyzed in disbelief. Tears crested in her dark eyes, as she pressed her trembling hands to her mouth. 

"James." She whispered in horror, even though he was long gone from the room. Never, had her son spoken to her like that. So it had begun, just like it had with his father. That seething anger was set in place, and would only grow stronger as the years progressed. In her mind, she saw Harry Potter angry and withdrawn from the world… Soon her son's image replaced it. The redhead witch choked on a sob, her eyes slammed shut but tears still escaped. Voldemort would foreshadow her son's childhood just as he had done Harry's. It wasn't fair. James shouldn't hate at such an age, at any age really. Nor should he ever wish the death of another, no matter _who_ it was…

"Damn you bastard," she wheezed, "Harry wasn't enough… You have to take my son too!"

Ginny felt something lick her salt raw cheek. She slowly glanced over to see the forgotten Lils. The redhead sniffled loudly. Fire returned to her eyes, before she gripped the sheepdog's face. "You tell that mistress of yours, she best kill Voldemort… I won't stand by and watch, as my son falls into that same trap his father did. I won't let my James be forced to take someone's life! If I have to… I'll kill Tom Riddle myself."

***__

The red glow of the sunset splashed on the carpet in Molly Weasley's room. Ginny turned her attention from the prism of colors on the floor, back to the task at hand. For the last hour, she had tried to settle her nerves by packing some of her mother's things. Her brown eyes lifted and landed on her mum. A halo of red-gold surrounded Molly's head, as she stared out the west-facing window. Mrs. Weasley was still in her rocker, unaffected by the tense air of the household. 

"This is it, mum." Ginny sighed miserably, as she drew a dress from the closet and wrenched it off the hanger. "This is the last night we'll be at Lils Inn, mum. I know we have to go to protect James, but I don't want to leave Ron and George. Why does this keep happening? Why do we keep getting separated?" She folded up the dress and placed it in a traveling bag. "This is all my fault!" She cried angrily, "If I hadn't of come, Hermione and Azalea could still be here with Ron! Not dragged off with us because Ron suddenly got the notion it's not safe!"

"—Come on, lad… Don't be upset. It's for the best, you know." George's voice drifted up from the main room. Ginny paused and tilted her head in the direction. Her sadden brown eyes stared at the empty doorway to the hallway. "…It will be over before you know it, James. Then we'll all be together again… You'll see… Try to buck up."

"Uncle George?"

"Yes, Jamie?" 

"Will Voldemort ever go away?" There was a long beat of silence. The eavesdropping witch felt her chest tighten, that was a question she had wondered many times. Would they be doomed to suffer under Voldemort's regime forever? Would James and she be fated to keep on running? Would the world ever know peace again?

"One day, James." George firmly answered the child. His sister smiled sadly at her brother's faith. He stilled believed after all the bad that had happened, that they would prevail… She couldn't help but admire her elder brother. There was hope, even if it was hard to find. In fact, it existed in this tiny inn, tucked in a small, nothing of an alley. Lils Resistance. 

"…One day, because even Voldemort can't outrun justice forever, lad." George went on, "Your Uncle Ron and I will help see to it, you can be certain of that." There was a long beat of silence and when the uncle spoke to his nephew again, his voice was tender but strangely earnest. "I need you to do something for me, James. Can I trust you to do it?"

"Yeah, I'll do anything you say, Uncle George."

"Good, that's my lad… I need you to look after your mother, grandmum and aunt Hermione… You're going to be the only man among 'em, and women tend to loose their minds from time to time." Ginny felt her tongue click against the roof of her mouth. "But I want you to be patient with the ladies. And do try and remember to keep your wits about you. Alright?"

"Okay. Hey, Uncle George?"

"Yes, my ickle bean?"

"Can I have some Weasley Wizard Wheezes before I go?" There was a lighthearted chuckle from the elder wizard. Ginny stifled a giggle; George really had rubbed off on her son. "Of course, my boy! However, you have to promise you'll only use them when you're up to no good, alright?"

"Okay!"

The redhead shook her head at the pair. She turned to finish packing her mother's things. That was when she noticed Remus stood in the doorway of Molly's room. His eyes rested on the widow. A haunted look settled over his face. 

"Remus?" Ginny whispered, to draw his attention away from Molly. "What is it?"

"May I speak with you a moment, Ginny?"

"Umm… Okay." She whispered and then followed him back into his room. Ginny rung her hands, as she peered over at the old DADA professor. He calmly shut the door and stared at it a long moment.

"Ron's informed me about Lils's plan." Remus began softly, his eyes lifted to her. "He said that, she secured you and James a safe way to New York?" 

Ginny nodded, "Yes… Hermione, Mum and Azalea too… We leave first thing tomorrow." The redhead let her hands drop. She leveled her shoulders, before she spoke in a firmer tone. "I agreed to go."

"Good." There was an uncomfortable beat of silence, before he spoke again. "You know I'm not angry with you, Ginny, right?" 

The redhead smiled sadly. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry I behaved like that earlier…"

"No." Remus waved her apology away. "No, it's perfectly all right, Ginny… I was wrong to scold you like that. You're an adult and have been for… For a long time… I know that… It's just… It's just that James and you have become very important to me… since… Since everything that's happened." He whispered passionately, as he fixed her with an intense stare. Ginny felt her neck heat with a Weasley blush, as she gaped at the werewolf. 

"Ginny." Remus took Ginny's hands in his. "I only want you both safe. It's all I've ever wanted for you." Ginny felt her throat seal up. She quickly leaned over and hugged him tightly to hide her tears. Lupin tightened his larger arms around the redhead witch. He then whispered in her ear, "I don't think I could of made it through all these years, if it wasn't for James and you." The witch frowned and leaned back. She watched Lupin smile sadly, before he ran both his callused hands along her face. His large fingers pushed her locks of red behind her ears. "I'm sorry what war is doing to you, Ginny… I'm sorry I couldn't protect Harry…" 

"Remus! It wasn't your fault."

"I know that, Ginny, dear. But," Remus smiled bitterly. "It doesn't stop some part of me from thinking otherwise." The werewolf continued on before she could say anything more. "Ginny, I know you. And I know you want to stay and fight. But not yet… Maybe never if I have any say in it, that much I swore to Harry. And I won't allow you to be put in danger. I won't let what happened to Harry, Lily, and James happen to little Jamie. Your son will at least have his mother with him. He needs you."

"Remus…" Tears slipped from her eyes at his proclamation. Even so, she felt a chill grip her soul. That sounded too much like a goodbye speech. He was up to something.

"I am sorry." The werewolf whispered, "I'm sorry that I won't be able to go with you all to America." Ginny's brown eyes widen. She felt like someone had kicked her in the chest. '_No! Not again!' _She thought wildly, '_I can't loose you again!'_

"Remus, you can't! Not when we're all together again! I can't do all this by myself!" 

"You can, Ginny. You will, Ginny, because you have to."

"What about you, Remus? Where will you be?"

"Here." Before she could say anything, he held his hand up. "Ron and George need all the help they can get, Ginny. So, I decided to stay and assist the Lils Resistance any way I can. I might be able to apply some of the old Order's tactics in Lils Resistance." Off her crumbled look, he finished earnestly. "I have to try. If I can help, I will."

"But…"

"I already signed on with George… He agreed that they need me. I have to help them, Ginny… I have to help them defeat Voldemort… I want to do this. I _have_ to do this."

Ginny closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his shoulder. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk him out of it, Remus Lupin was a stubborn man when he wanted to be. '_So that's it then…' _She thought mournfully,_ 'I'm loosing everyone I love… All over again…'_

She raised her head and looked up into his kind eyes. Ginny forced a smile, but it threatened to crumble into tears. "I know. I-I'll miss you, Remus."

"Not as much as I will miss you, Ginny." Remus told her after a moment of silence. "We'll see each other one day, when all this is over… I promise." The redhead looked him over, before Ginny nodded to his oath. She hoped he was right.

"Then I'll hold you to that, Remus."

***

TBC…

And there it is, FINALLY. Sorry about the delay, but life does tend to get in the way from time to time. Hopefully things will settle back down now that I've finished school. And a great BIG thank you to all those who have taken the time to leave me a review! It makes me all warm inside, thanks. :)


	9. Chapter Eight The Secret of Lils

**Harry Potter and the Secret of Lils**

Rachel E. Thompson__

Email: racheview@yahoo.com

Web page: www.racheview.com

Rating: R

Category: Action/Drama

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Harry and Co.

Summary: Voldemort won and imprisoned the world under his regime. Now six years later, a new resistance called Lils struggles on their crusade to free the world again. So where does Ginny Weasley fit in? H/G, R/HG, N/L. OoTP Spoilers.

Author's Note: This is my sugar baby fic! It practically spawned on its own, and I've been possessed to finish it ever since. So here it is, my mauling of a classic tale by J.K. Rowling. __

***__

_Chapter Eight. The Secret of Lils_

Cold darkness surrounded her. An unforgiving pressure curled around her heart and squeezed the life from her very body. Her blood swam loudly through her ears. Ginny panted heavily, she found it difficult to properly breathe. She gagged, as she tried to move away from whatever was killing her. Her fingers clawed at the cool marble floor. She knew exactly where she was, the Chamber of Secrets. Her dark eyes roved upwards. Though she couldn't see him, she _knew_ Tom Riddle was near. She could feel his forceful presence as clearly as her own. Ginny knew she had to get out of the chamber.

"Oh no…" She growled between her teeth. "No, no!" Her heartbeat quicken, as a wave of dark fear crept into her soul. _'I have to get out of here! Now! If I don't, I'll die! I can't die!'_ She thought wildly. Ginny whimpered, as she continued to pull her weaken body across the ground. 

But the nightmare intensified.

Something emerged from the floor and latched onto her ankle! She jerked her head downwards to see a skeleton hand. She could see rotten flesh still clung to it. Ginny grimaced as she sat up, and tried to free herself. "Let go!"

Another hand materialized from the floor and grabbed onto her right wrist. Startled, she screamed as it begun to tug her downward. She abandoned her ankle and tried to free her captured arm. Only more hands ascended from the blackness the floor had become. Her eyes widen in horror, the chamber had morphed before her very eyes. Now it resembled the depths of hell.

The hands' owners had also become apparent, as maggot-infested skeletons. The putrid corpses laughed and hissed up at her. There were thousands of them, and each grabbed at a piece of Ginny. She screamed as she twisted around and tried to fight their pull. If she let them win… She'd die! 

"No!" She sobbed, as tears came to her eyes. "No! Stop! Help! Someone help! Someone help me!" She pleaded to the stillness above. It would not answer, but instead the laughter below grew deafening.

The thudding of her heart intensified, until that was all she could hear. Her body warned of oxygen depravation. Her eyes burned and begun to close of their own will. Her strength was bled from her body. The demons continued to draw her down into death.

_"Ginny!"_

Suddenly the hands were gone. The pressure to her heart vanished. Her heartbeat settled into a steady, calm rhythm. The air cleared and allowed her to breathe large beautiful breaths of air. The darkness was lit with glorious rays of sunshine that kissed her chilled skin. It would be all right.

_"Wake up, Ginny. Wake up!"_

Unexpectedly, she heard a soft whimper, like a dog's. 

Gradually, Ginny opened her eyes, to see James nestled under her chin. She blinked the sleep from her vision, as she stared down at her snoozing son. He wasn't the source of the whine. "What's going on?" She asked tiredly, as she rubbed at her face. 

Only then, did her sleepy brain register a dog's growl. The redhead turned to see a very upset Border Collie. The hairs had risen along the sheepdog's spine. He continued to snarl at something beyond the closed doorway. Lils came to her side, before he let out another worried moan. "Lils? What's wrong?"

Ginny felt a wave of fear rise in her throat. Her heart resumed a mad pace, as her body came alive with the sense of danger. Only now that she was awake, she knew _what_ caused it. "Dementors!" She cried softly, as she sat up. "James! James, get up. Get up now." 

The boy groaned and rubbed at his eyes. "Mum? What?" 

Ginny's hand moved under her pillow, to retrieve her wand. "Up, James! Get up! Hurry!" She moved silently to the closed door and listened for movement outside. Ginny couldn't hear anything. At her side, Lils scratched at the door and growled again.

"What's going on, mum?" 

She hushed James. "I need you to be quiet. Come here, quickly." Fear came to his large green eyes, as he gripped her hand tightly. 

The redhead swallowed hard as she brought up her wand. Here it was, the moment of truth. She slowly cracked opened the door. No sooner had she, then did Lils shoot out of the small opening. "Lils!" She hissed after the creature. The sheepdog growled fiercely, as he charged towards the lobby. He scratched at the door and demanded to be let out of the flat. 

"I have to get everyone up." She told herself firmly. The witch went into the first room next to hers. It happened to be her eldest brother's. "George! Wake up! Wake up!" She snapped at the sleeping George, who slowly woke from a troubled sleep. 

"Ginny? What in the name of Merlin…?" He groused, but sat slowly up. "What's going on here? What's all the fuss?" The witch noted even in the dim light, that he was sweating from a nightmare. 

"Dementors, George! Now get your lazy arse up!" 

George jumped from the bed and fumbled for his wand. "_Dementors_, you say? Well, that explains the bloody nightmare." He mumbled, as he walked past her. He was visibly shaken from the effects of the dark creatures. 

His sister glanced down at her upset son, before she followed. "George! Quick, I'll w-wake R-Ron…" She told him, as a tremble developed in her voice. "Get R-Remus…" Her brother nodded. Ginny drug her son towards the couple's room. She pushed opened the door to the darken bedroom. "R-Ron! Hermione! W-wake up! Dementors!"

"Huh?" Came Ron's sleepy reply, while Hermione sat up straight away, obviously a lighter sleeper. 

Ginny winched, as Azalea screamed in her crib, no doubt scared of the Dementors. "Azalea!" The sightless mother cried, as she picked the baby up. Hermione turned back to the redhead witch, "You're r-right, Ginny… I f-feel cold… Ron! Up, now!" 

Ron grumbled under his breath, "A chocolate frog would be bloody nice about now." He reached for his wand on the nightstand, his movements very jerky. His blue eyes wide with fright, but his voice was steady. "Awright, we have to get you out of here. Just to be safe."

"Ron?" George asked frantically, before he poked his head in. "You awake yet, lad?"

Ron nodded to his brother's question. "Yeah, I'm awake, you ol' codger." He stepped past Ginny and James. "I'll guard the front, get the girls out of here." 

"Come on, you lot." George told the women, as he turned and headed towards the living space. "Make it quick."

"W-where we goin' now, mum?"

"I don't know, James." Ginny whispered, as she glanced down at her son. He lifted his arms in a silent motion to be held. She smiled tightly, "Up w-we go, love." She picked him up and cradled him close. She could vaguely hear Hermione place a silencing charm on Azalea's shrilly wails. 

The brunette answered her nephew's question. "R-Ron and George h-had a safe h-house set up just in case of emergencies…" Hermione drew in a deep breath to calm her fears, and it seemed to work. "W-we'll be secure there… However, we're going to miss our w-window to New York." 

"That's enough chit-chatting," Ron grumbled from behind the women, he gestured up towards the living room. "Get going!" Ginny turned and did just that. Behind her, Hermione hesitated, but her husband playfully hit her on the behind. 

"Ron!"

"Go on, Hermione. It'll be all right. Move it now."

In the living room, George stoked the fire in the massive fireplace. "_Incendio_." 

Ginny's eyes were draw away, to the frantic movements of Molly Weasley. Her mother clawed at her chest, as if she couldn't breathe properly. She stared at the elder witch, who murmured complete nonsense. 

"Mum? What is it? What's wrong with her?!"

"It's alright, Ginny." Remus called to her, when he entered the main room. He escorted Hermione towards the fireplace. "Even the soulless are affected by Dementors." Ginny felt her stomach lurch. The werewolf went on, but directed his words towards George. "We don't have much time. There's five, maybe seven Death Eaters… That number sure to grow if they think we might fight… I couldn't tell how many Dementors. They're all getting ready to barge into Lils Inn at any moment."

"YOU INSIDE!" A male's voice boomed from outside the inn. "YOU ARE CHARGED WITH BREAKING THE FIFTH AMENDMENT OF LORD VOLDERMORT'S MAGIC BAN ACT! YOU HAVE ILLEGALLY USED MAGIC WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION! YOU ARE TO COME OUT, WITHOUT YOUR WANDS! IF YOU DO NOT ABIDE BY THESE TERMS, YOU WILL SUFFER IMMEDIATE AND NON-NEGOTIABLE TERMINATION! YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES TO COMPLY!"

"Like we won't be killed _anyways_?" George asked deliriously. "The moment those bastards find out who we really are, we're _dead_!"

"This is _all_ my fault!" Ginny moaned in self-disgust. "It was all those bloody transfiguration spells!"

"Too late to worry about it now, Ginny. We should be counting our blessings that it took them this _long_ to find us." There was a hint of disappointment in Remus's voice. The redhead looked away in shame. _'How could I be so stupid?!' _She thought angrily, as she glanced down at a terrified James. 

"George," Remus called. "You said there was a way out of here?" 

"Yeah, Floo."

"Floo?" Ginny asked in surprise, "I thought the Floo network was shut down by Voldemort…"

"It was," Hermione replied, with a ghost of a smile. "However, we of the Lils Resistance have ways of getting around little things like that." 

"SIXTY SECONDS REMAINING!"

"Hurry up, you lot!" Ron shouted from down the hall. "They're getting ready to do something nasty!"

"No time to explain," George cried, "Hermione, you first!"

That wasn't out of his mouth a second, before a loud crash came from the hall! A ball of fire exploded through the walls! The building couldn't hold and the corridor crumbled. At her side, James screamed, while Ginny covered his body to protect him. Splinters of wood and sparks hit her back. It didn't take long before black smoke filled the flat, with red flames that swarmed towards the room.

"F-all!" George roared, as he stepped away from protecting his mother. "They _would_ fight dirty like that!" 

Nearby him, Hermione pulled herself from Remus's shielding arms. She whirled towards the direction she knew the hall used to be. "RON!" 

"There's no time!" George snapped, and caused Ginny to shiver at his harshness. The redhead witch turned to look in the direction Ron had been. Remus battled the fire, and called out to the missing Weasley.

When Ginny heard a commotion behind her, she turned back to see George push Hermione towards the fireplace. "Hermione! Get the ruddy hell in there!" 

His sister-in-law was sobbing, and fighting him. "NO!" She shouted up at him, "I can't leave Ron!" 

"Hermione, do as the man says!" Ron's gruff voice came from behind them. "Get going!"

Hermione stilled at the voice, and grinned through her tears. "Ron!" 

Ron, sooty and bloody, stumbled out of the wreckage. In his arms was a grubby Lils. The dog seemed all right when he was dropped to the ground. Remus, who was the closest, helped the injured Weasley over to them. "I'm awright." He sniffed, "Just got nicked with a I-beam, is all, not like it hasn't happened before." George shook his head at this. "Enough fancying about. Hermione, go! George, take Mum next!" 

Ginny whirled around to watch as Hermione rushed into the fireplace. She tightened her hold on Azalea. The brunette threw down some floo powder then clearly shouted, "Marigold Hills!" In a puff of green smoke the mother and daughter were gone.

"Come on, mum." George grabbed his mother at the elbow, he ushered the still distraught Molly into the fireplace. He looped his left arm around her, as he took some of the floo powder from Remus. He said, "Hurry, you lot. Marigold Hills!" 

"You're next, Ginny!" Remus shouted back towards her. The redhead nodded and rushed over to them, in her arms James shook violently. She kissed his forehead before she whispered, "Hold on tight, James."

"Okay, mum."

As Ginny was about to enter the fireplace, there came a loud whine. It sounded like a large object, as it cut through the air. Then there was a thunderous crash of wood cracking. Not a second after, a red fireball hurtled into the room! She only had a fraction of a second to move aside! "F-ing all!" Ron was heard, as he grabbed her. He flung James and Ginny safely backwards. Her son cried out when they hit the ground. While his mother felt lightheaded from the _sudden_ shift in location.

_BOOM!_

Debris loudly crashed to the ground, after the impact of the fireball. Then there was nothing but a strange stillness. The redhead witch grimaced, as a body moved underneath her. James sobbed and clutched at her neck. "James?" She wheezed around a vicious coughing fit. Ginny could hardly make him out in the smoke. "You all right?"

"Mum! I'm scared!"

"Ginny." Ron's weary voice came from her side, before he struggled to get himself to stand. "Get up, we have to get out of here, before the whole place falls apart!" He then erupted into his own coughing fit.

Ginny nodded and stood on her wobbly feet. She assessed the damage. James looked all right, soot covered and maybe bruised, but fine. Her brother though, had gained a few burns from his act of heroism. What worried her was the nasty gash to his forehead that oozed with blood. "Ron, your head!" 

He groaned and pressed his hand to his forehead, "That ruddy hurt!" 

A blacken Remus called out to them, the family whirled to the werewolf. He favored his left shoulder, but otherwise appeared all right. When Ginny looked closer at his wound, she could see a large black spot of blood. "You three all right over there?"

"Fine," Ron called around a coughing fit. "The floo is out! Shit!" He stared at the collapsed fireplace. "We have to find another way out!" Her brother suddenly looked struck with an idea. "We could apparated out of here!" 

Ginny whirled on him, "Not with James, Ron! He'll be splinched!"

"Well what do you suggest?! We can't stay here, Ginny!" 

"We won't!" Remus called out to them, before he struggled with his injured arm. He lifted his wand and pointed it at the far, but remaining wall. He muttered a spell, before the drywall exploded outwards to form a makeshift door. "Will that do?"

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron crowed, his eyes a lit. "Let's get out of here!" 

They all rushed to the hole and peered out into the darkness. Another brick wall blocked their view, which belonged to the healer's shop next-door. Thankfully, there was a small alleyway between the inn and the store. It would just be enough space to escape from the blazing wreckage. 

"I'll go first and head off any dangers," Remus ordered the siblings, "Ginny, you and James follow. Ron take the rear, and watch your back." The brother and sister nodded tensely. 

Remus pulled himself over the wall and disappeared outside. The werewolf looked around with his heightened senses, when it was clear, he motioned them to follow. "All right. Quickly, and stay quiet." He whispered to them.

Once outside, Ginny sucked in a breath of glorious fresh air. She encouraged her son to do the same. James loosened his arms around her, but continued to cough the smoke from his lungs. She glanced up at Remus, who stared out of the face of the alley, but stilled remained in the shadows. "It's no good, they're waiting for us out there." 

Behind the mother, Ron cursed. "Hell… We don't have much of a choice, Remus! If we wait in here, we'll be blasted to death! Not much of a alternative, if you ask me."

"Maybe not. I could rig us up a Portkey." The werewolf responded evenly. The Weasley siblings exchanged a worried look. Portkeys took time to make, and that's something they didn't have. 

Before her older brother could argue, Ginny interjected. "Do it, it's the best chance we got…" She then gently extracted her son from her arms. She set him down near Lils. The boy tried to hang on to her. "No, darling. Wait here, Jamie." 

James looked terrified with the separation from his mother. He watched Ginny rise back up, and pull her wand from her skirt's pocket. Meanwhile, the sheepdog gave the child a nudge in the arm. The dark haired boy turned to the Border Collie for comfort. 

"Ron and I'll guard the front." Ginny firmly said. "Get to work on the portkey, Remus." The men gave her a worried look, but nodded in agreement. The three adults switched places. 

"I need something to use…" Remus muttered to himself. She glanced back to see him frantically look around the alley. He spotted Lils, but the former professor gave the animal a funny look. Ginny frowned in confusion, as she witnessed the bizarre little exchange. '_What's wrong? Can he tell what Lils is? Better yet, who he is?' _

Lupin shook his head. He cautiously reached for the sheepdog's collar. The Border Collie didn't back away from the wizard, but looked at him questionably. "If I may…?" The dog seemed to understand, because he untangled himself from James, and then went to the werewolf. He allowed Remus to take the leather choker from around his neck. 

With a final strange glance towards Lils, Remus began the incantation. 

"Ginny, get up here." Ron ordered his sister. Ginny glanced back towards him, and then nodded. She tipped-toed up to the face of the alley, and peered out at their odds. Remus was right, it didn't look good. 

Out there, under the harsh glow of the streetlights, were no less then fifteen Death Eaters. Behind them, the Mr. L. Johnson stood. He was waving his arms, as he spoke loudly. "I still want my money!"

"That no good bastard sold us out!" Ron snarled. "When I get my hands on him…"

"There's no helping it now, Ron." Ginny calmed him, while her eyes moved to more pressing matters. She spotted three dementors that hung in the back, awaiting orders. Though, what truly caught her attention was the man in front of the small army. An elder, bleach blonde wizard, Lucius Malfoy. She had grown to hate that man over the years.

"You'll be paid, Mr. Johnson, once we have the criminals in our hands. Not before."

"That wasn't part of the bargain!"

"Please, kindly keep your face, sir. If you recall, Mr. Johnson," Lucius sneered in his pompous voice. "We did not, in fact, need your assistance. The offenders gave their location away quite plainly enough. You should count yourself lucky that I'm willing to pay you half of what you demanded, if anything at all."

"Half! Why you no good snake!" L. Johnson reached in his robes, for presumably his wand. 

A faceless Death Eater beat him to the draw. "_Avada Kedarva_!" Green light spouted from the wand and hit the traitor full in the chest. Johnson collapsed on the cobblestones, and didn't get up. Lucius sniffed at the smoldering body, before he stepped over it. His cold blue eyes narrowed on the inn.

"I've seen enough, send the Dementors in." Lucius commanded his band of death wizards. His voice biting and hard, "I want Potter's bitch alive, understand? Dispose of the rest."

"Shit, here we go." Ron whispered at her side. His wand lifted slightly higher. "Be ready, Ginny." 

Lucius addressed the Dementors. "Go. Do _not_ take the woman's soul. The rest are yours to deal with as you please. Understand?" The demons inclined their heads as an answer. 

All consuming terror rose in Ginny's throat as the dementors approached. It wouldn't take long for them to be found. The beasts of Dark Magic had the uncanny ability to sniff out their prey. It had always help to hunt down escape convicts from Azkaban. The dementors _would_ find them.__

There were the soft sounds of feet and cloth, as they scraped across cobblestones. They approached the little alleyway! '_They know where we are!' _Ron glanced pleadingly towards Remus. The werewolf bleakly shook his head, he continued to quietly rig the portkey. 

Her brother readied himself for one hell of a fight. Ron smiled faintly towards his sister. He then turned back to the site of the coming battle. Ginny squared her shoulders and tightened her sweaty fingers on her wand. She closed her eyes, and called on her happy thoughts to summon her Patronus.

Pandemonium unfolded!

It didn't take long, as a lone cloak figure floated by the entrance. In the eerie glow of the streetlamps, the Dementor appeared more demonic then usual. The beast of Dark Magic came to a slow halt, while two more came to a sluggish stop behind it. The leader slowly turned its hooded head in their direction, Ginny's brown eyes widen in horror, as their unseen eyes looked directly at her! 

A horrible vision overtook her. Lifeless green eyes stared up at her from a layer of muddy water. "Harry," She whispered, and squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to will the image of misery out of her mind. Still, the vision of Harry Potter's death refused to go. '_No! I won't fall for this! I'm only seeing this because of the Dementors! I'm stronger then this! Think a happy thought! Happy thought!' _

That's when it went from bad to worse. Remus called out to her son, "Jamie!" A pale James collapsed to the ground, much the way Harry had. The werewolf rushed up to the fallen boy and shook him. "James! Stay strong, lad!" 

"Jamie!" 

Ginny would not have a chance to go to her son, because the Dementors chose that moment to attack. She spun around when Ron readied his Patronus. His silver-white-eagle dive-bombed the magical beasts. The bird of prey swooped and propelled the demons back. "Ginny, I need your help here!"

"Alright!" Ginny cried, and struggled to remember a happy memory. '_Happy. I need something happy! Wait…' _Her eyes opened and shifted towards her fallen son. 

_"Mum, I got stung by those bees again!" _In her mind, a golden-honey-covered James stood in front of her. His eyes alit with pride, as he wore his bee sting like a medal of honor.

She whirled back around, a determine look came over her face. She knew what made her happier then anything else. James. "_Expecto Patronum!_" From her wand, a ghostly leopard materialized. The wild cat let out a vicious snarl, before it charged at the closest dementor! It rancorously drove it back. __

"Remus," Ron shouted, as he paused to catch his breath. "How's that portkey coming?!"

"I just need a little more time!" Remus called out to them, "I'm almost finished!"

That's when the bad upped a notch. Lils began to madly bark. Ginny glanced back at the dog, to see what had it so upset. Her eyes widen, as she gasped. "Oh shit!"

The flames from inside the inn had spread during the fight. The building gave a dangerous low moan, as it threatened to cave in. "We can't stay here! The building is about to go! We'll be killed if it falls!" 

Remus glanced at the inn, then nodded in agreement. "She's right!" He grabbed up James, "Run for it!" 

Ron nodded to the order, "Okay! We'll cover you! Just get that damn portkey working!" 

"Right!"

Ginny swallowed hard, as she exchanged another glance with her brother. Here went everything. She nodded and they both darted out into the street, with Remus and Lils right behind them. 

"THERE THEY ARE!" A Death Eater shouted. "I see them!"

Ron wasted no time, and hexed an approaching Death Eater. His sister noted that he didn't have any qualms against using an Unforgivable. She kept to the legal forms of magic. She aimed her wand at a Death Eater and shouted, "_Stupefy!_"

Behind her, she heard Remus sprint off towards freedom. Her attention was diverted forward when a stunner came an inch from her body. Ginny yelped and dodged to the side. 

"Ginny!" Ron suddenly shouted over to her, "I got an idea! When I say run, do it!"

"Okay!" 

"Awright!" Ron turned his wand towards the Lils Inn. "Cover me!" 

The building had enfolded into a fiery blaze. Smoke pillowed up into the nighttime sky. The heat could be felt even at the siblings growing distance. That's when her brother shouted something, and a stream of red magic hit the inn. "Run!" He suddenly turned and grabbed Ginny's hand. He tugged her into a full out sprint. Up ahead, she could see Remus pause. Ron motioned the elder wizard to keep running, "RUN!"

"HALT!"

Not a second later, Ron's plan took action.

_Kaboom! _Ginny and Ron were thrown forward by a powerful shockwave! 

Ginny let out a startled scream as she flew threw the air! 

In the course of it, her wand flew from her fingers and rolled away into the shadows. She wasn't thinking so much of that, because gravity grabbed her again and slammed her into the ground. The young mother grunted, as she rolled several times, before she came to a shaky stop. Ginny groaned, as she pushed herself up to see what had happened. When she did, her eyes widen. "Sweet _Merlin_!" 

Where Lils Inn and a good portion of the street had stood, was nothing but an inferno! Any unfortunate soul that had remained in front of the hotel, had been eaten up in the blaze. Including the Dementors, who screamed and shrieked as they hurried away! Everywhere she looked, she could see nothing, but flames. It looked as if hell had arisen within Diagon Alley.

"Bloody hell…" Ron mumbled some distance away. He slowly rolled off his back and sat up. "That hurts _every_ time!" He laughed then, and shook his head. "I'm brilliant."

She gawked at him, "You've done that before? Are you mental?!" 

"Well. Beats getting killed, now doesn't it?" He glanced back at her before he smirked, "Come on, we have to get out of here." He stumbled to his feet. He walked to her, then yanked his startled sister up. Ginny gasped, as her wobbly legs were force into action. Ron shouted up to the werewolf, who was hurrying back to the siblings. "Remus! How's that portkey?!"

"I'm almost finished!" Remus answered. "WHAT exactly was that?"

"Ohh… Just something me and George thought up."

Ginny ignored them, as she pulled her revived son from Remus's shoulder. She hugged the boy to her chest. "Oh Jamie! I was so worried!" James still shivered from the leftover effects of the Dementors. "It's alright, love. I'm here."

"Mum, it's _cold_." 

"Well, so much for Lils Inn." Ron breathed unhappily. "You served your purpose well, ol' girl."

Ginny looked at him sadly, before her eyes turned to the inn. It seemed such a shame to see the once quaint little inn go up in flames. She wouldn't have long to regret, because Lils, the dog, begun to growl. The Border Collie stalked forward, as if he could see something in the fire. 

"What's wrong, mutt?" Ron demanded, as he readied his wand. "Smell something?"

"Trouble," Remus told them. "Five, maybe seven men." He then turned back to the portkey and let out a chuckle. "It won't matter much anyways. We're leaving. Ready, everyone?" They all nodded eagerly.

That's when Ginny felt the air stir beside her. Remus happened to glance in her direction, before his eyes widen. "Ginny! Look out!" Too late! An arm snaked out, then around her throat! James let out a wild shriek. 

A Death Eater had apparated behind Ginny! He held her in a chokehold! 

The woman knew she had to act fast, so she dropped her son, "Run, Jamie!" James backed slowly away. During the boy's hesitation, another Death Eater reached for him. "NO! James! MOVE!"

There was a blur of black and white. Lils snarled, as he tackled the enemy to the ground. There was a loud scuffle, in which the dog tore at the enemy's face. The victim shoved the sheepdog off of him. The Border Collie yelped, as he hit the ground a good ten feet away. He didn't get up. 

"Lils!" James screamed, "LILS!"

"No, James, stay with me." Ron whispered, as he jumped forward and grabbed his nephew. "There's a good lad."

The little child struggled. He sobbed, as he tried to reach for his mother. "No! Uncle Ron, we have to help mum! Let go! NOW! MUM! MUMMY!"

"Be still," Ron whispered in the boy's ear. Ginny locked her eyes on her brother, who looked powerlessly back at her. His blue eyes moved and darken with hate at her captor. "Let her go, Malfoy! Now!" When she realized _who_ had her, the young mother shivered in fear. 

"Well," Lucius Malfoy drawled in her ear. "So Harry Potter's whoring bitch has finally returned." There was a pause, as Ginny could only guess, that he turned his eyes to her frantic son. "Though, you're not a very fit parent are you, Mrs. Potter? I believe we shall have to remove you of your child. We shall be sure to provide him with a more _nurturing_ family."

"Go to hell!" She snarled, as she tugged at his arm. Her temper rewarded her with Lucius crushing her windpipe, and she was left to violently choke. 

"You'd do better to show some manners, little girl. Then again, I'm not surprised, what with that idiot for your father and your brutish mother." Across from them, Ron growled darkly as his rage flared. Lucius went on mercilessly, "You Weasley rats were always better off dead, I've always said."

"You fucking bastard!" Ron roared. He was about to drop his nephew and charge Malfoy. "I'll shut your mouth!"

"No! Ron, no! Stop!" Remus ordered, "It's _no_ good. It's what he wants, don't play his game, lad." The werewolf held him back, and the younger wizard settled – if only barely. 

James looked positively terrified of what to expect next. He settled his worried eyes on his mother. "Mum…"

They were trapped. 

Ginny let her eyes meet Remus's again. The werewolf was fast at work to formulate a plan. Should they stay and fight and be killed? Or should they flee, but sacrifice Ginny? 

Her heart thudded within her chest. She realized she was dead either way. Her son and family still had a chance. She closed her brown eyes, and smiled sadly. Within the deepest part of her heart, she knew the right choice. 

She would _gladly_ die for her son's life. 

"I'll make you a deal, Weasley…" Lucius had begun, unaware of Ginny's choice. His arm tightened around her throat. She felt herself grow dizzy with the lack of air. She would faint any minute! "If you hand yourselves over, _peacefully_," He stressed, "I'll let the woman and boy go free."

"Like hell, you will!" Ron roared back, his blue eyes burned with a murderous fire. "That's not going to work a second time, you lying snake! I'm not handing over _anything_. You're going to let my sister go… Or I'm going to beat the shit out of your bleach-blonde arse!"

"Humph," Lucius snorted, "As I do recall, you lost one of your brothers when you tried that… _Crude_… Method. Which one was it again? Charlie, was it? Hmm… Oh, I'm not sure… You redheaded maggots all look the same." Ron looked ready to drop James again. 

Ginny had to do something.

"Ron, _don't_." She ordered, her voice level. "I need you to protect James." Her brother didn't look like he heard her, however his arms tighten protectively around her son. 

Lucius laughed in her ear, "Ah. Isn't that _adorable_, motherly love," He tightened his arm around her, and she gagged loudly. "I despise love." He chuckled, and went on in amusement. "My, will you look at that? Just like his bastard of a father. A hero-complex." Her son resumed his struggle to save her. Malfoy whispered the next part in her ear, "I'll enjoy killing it out of him."

Her eyes locked with Remus, who nervously fingered the portkey. His eyes shifted from her, to Lucius, then back again. The Death Eaters were closing in. They were out of time! They had to act now! 

"Remus!" Ginny shouted out to him. Her eyes blurred with tears, be that because her lungs lack of air, or what she was about to do. "Go! Please! Don't worry about me! Go! James is more important! Go! Protect my son!" 

"Ginny!" Ron cried in horror. "There's no bloody way we're leaving you!" 

"Yes, half-breed," Lucius sneered at the conflicting werewolf. "You won't leave your poor little student to die, would you? After all, you don't want another death on your hands. As I do recall, you have quite a few." The former professor's eyes opened, and narrowed hard on the blonde. 

"Remus!" Ginny called back his attention. "Please! Take care of my baby… GO! NOW!" 

Then in a heartbeat, his expression changed from uncertainty, to determination. The only sign of what he was about to do, showed in his expressive eyes. He looked like a man whose heart was breaking. 

"I'll hunt you down, Lucius." He warned. "When I find you, you son of a bitch, the beast within me will have the pleasure of killing you." 

Ron's eyes widen, as he whirled to face the werewolf. "What?" Remus activated the portkey! He grabbed the startled redhead's arm. "Remus!" He glanced back at his sister, as it dawned on his boyish face. "NO!"

There was a pop of magic and all three of them were gone! 

Safe. She wasn't. Ginny was alone. She smiled dismally, '_Is this what Lily felt right before she died?'_  She was drug out of her musing, when Lucius growled madly behind her.

"You idiots!" He addressed his stupefied Death Eaters. "Don't just stand there! Go! Track them! I want them found! Bring the boy back! _Now_!" The redhead grimaced, as she watched the dark wizards disappear with a collective pop. 

"Well," She sneered. Her Gryffindor courage welled up into her chest. "Looks like you let them get away, Malfoy. Tom's not going to be too happy with you, when he finds out." 

She was suddenly yanked around. Her legs twisted and left her off balance. Ginny was forced to stare up at a livid Lucius Malfoy. "You will address Lord Voldemort by his proper name, girl!" He growled down at her. "Your friends may have escaped, dear, but you didn't!" He pulled back his right arm then delivered a _vicious_ backhand to her face! 

The witch let out a startled yelp, as she spun out of his arms and hit the ground. Ginny winched, as she reached up and pressed her trembling fingers to her lip. She pulled them away to see blood. Her dark eyes lifted and narrowed with hatred.

He stalked towards her, but Ginny spun her legs around and kicked him hard in the kneecaps! He let out a loud yelp and doubled over. The redhead dragged herself to her feet, and got up to run. She sprinted hard and fast away from the man. That's when she heard the sound of a curse rip from Lucius's lips. _"Crucio!"_

Cruciatus curse slammed over her! She arched backwards and screamed, as she collapsed to the ground. A wave of hot shocks ripped across her body, and left her nerves fried. Her brain was on overload with an intense amount of pain. While her heart threaten to explode within her chest. Her body smoldered as the spell faded. 

All she could hear was her loud heartbeat. She groaned miserably, as she pressed her pounding head into the cobblestones. Tears leaked freely from her eyes. Bile rose up in her throat, along with the strong urge to throw up. The curse had drained the fight from her.

"I hope you are quite pleased with yourself, little girl." He told her pompously, as he walked over to her. "However, your sacrifice will have been in vain, I'm afraid." He reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair. He used her locks of red to pull her off the ground. 

"Go ahead." She snarled up at him. "I'm not afraid to die."

He placed the tip of his wand to her forehead. By the smirk on his face, she knew she was in trouble. This was the same man that gave her the diary of Tom Riddle… This was the same man that blinded Hermione… He wouldn't think twice to do something even more wicked. 

"Who said anything about killing you, Mrs. Potter?" He leered down at her, "Let's just see if we can drive the bravery out of you, shall we? _Crucio!_" 

Again the curse rolled over her, and all she could do was scream. He let the spell linger longer then the last. She felt her blood afire. It wasn't long before lifeblood oozed from her nose, mouth and ears. Death lingered within her vision, but even that looked bearable compared to the horrid pain.

Then she was dropped back to the cool ground. She whimpered, while she hovered above unconsciousness. She forced her blurry vision to focus on a pair of leather boots. Ginny's eyes slowly lifted to see the towering Malfoy in front of her. 

"Ah." Lucius mocked, "Not so brave now that she's had a taste of pain, is she? Well, my dear… That's only the beginning." He bent down in front of her, and went on in a vindictive whisper. "I'll make you beg for death, before this night is through…" He pointed his wand at her and readied another spell. "_Cru_—ARGH!" 

There was a vicious growl, before the Death Eater was knocked to the ground! Ginny turned towards her savior, and when she saw whom it was, she grinned. "Lils!" She watched the valiant Border Collie maul at Malfoy's arm and face! 

She had forgotten about the sheepdog in the chaos. She had thought the Death Eater had killed it. It seemed everyone else had too. The poor creature looked like hell. His paws were bloody, and he seemed to favor the left front leg. Still, he fought on with everything he had, and Ginny couldn't help but admire the dog… 

That's when she noticed her dropped wand down the street. Ginny grunted, as she struggled up onto her hands and knees. "_Accio_ _Wand!"_ She summoned, even when she heard Lils let out another yelp of pain! 

The magical stick whizzed from down the street into her outstretch hand. She turned to aim the wand at Lucius, but her hand was crushed painfully into the cobblestones! She yelped, as her head snapped up and her eyes widen.

"Oh no," A mangled up Lucius growled. "I don't think so." What a mess the blonde had become. There were deep bloody slashes across his face and neck. Teeth marks marred his left shoulder and his arm. 

The redhead smirked at the horrid sight of the vain man. A gust of sudden brass came to her, "So. Lucius Malfoy, the great Death Eater, can't even get the better of a fleabag-mutt? Wow. Wait until your _Lord_ Voldemort hears about this!" 

"Be silent, you uncouth bitch!" He roared before he kicked her dead in the face! 

Ginny cried out and fell backwards.The witch grimaced, as more blood flooded her mouth. She rolled onto her side and spit the foul coppery taste out. Her blurry eyes opened when Lucius again bent in front of her. He grabbed her chin in a bruising grip, his hold so tight she thought he'd break her jaw. 

"Lord Voldemort will just have to accept your body. I want the pleasure of sending you, and your bastard dog to hell myself." He snarled out viciously. "_Avada_," He begun."…_Kedav_—KRGH!"

Suddenly Lucius was heaved away from her! 

Ginny flopped limply onto the ground. That's when she heard the distinct sound of a fist smashing bone. A loud cry of pain followed. Her eyes snapped open again. She weakly lifted her head to see what was going on.

A taller, dark haired man towered over the fallen Lucius. She couldn't make out what her hero looked like in the shadows of night. The blonde whimpered, his broken nose leaked with blood. He tried to stand back up, but the mysterious savior grabbed him by the collar. 

Unexpectedly, Lucius was sent head first into a shop's window! There was a great shatter of glass, as it rained down on the Death Eater. The mysterious man didn't relent just yet either. He stepped into the shop and went after the wizard. 

Ginny heard more of a scuffle and yelps of pain. Her eyes narrowed slightly, as she pushed further up off the ground. Confusion flooded through her, "Who is that? What's going on?"

It wasn't long before the redhead watched in amazement, as Malfoy stumble backwards out of the window. He was a mess, she could even tell that much in the dim streetlights. His face was covered in more blood and welts. He staggered from one too many blows to the head. He lifted his hands in a weak attempt to defend himself. 

He collapsed onto his knees. "No…" He begged, "Please… Mercy!"                                                                       

The dark haired man stood in the shadows of the ruin window. When the Death Eater said that, he grew more upset. His shoulders rose and fell violently, as his fists shook. He stalked up to Lucius, who fell backwards and whimpered. "NO! Stop! Please!" 

The conqueror rolled something in his hand. The redhead's eyes narrowed on the object. "A wand? He's a wizard." She frowned, "Then why isn't he using magic?"

"_Mercy?_" Came a harsh reply, "Just like you showed my family, right?" 

Ginny's heart pounded within her ears. '_That voice… I know that voice! But,' _she thought."It can't be."

"NO! It's not possible!" Lucius shrilled hysterically, ending her musing. Thunderstruck, Ginny watched as the Death Eater coward away. Her eyes moved up to the quiet wizard, who continued to stare down at the terrified blonde.

'_Why is Malfoy cowering away? This can't be the same man that caused us so much grief, can it? What's going on?' _She thought, as she fingered her wand. She crawled unsteadily to her feet. Though, Ginny didn't move to break up the surreal scene. 

"You're _supposed_ to be dead!" Malfoy shouted, "He _killed_ you! You DIED!" 

The man crouched in front of Lucius. He shook his head pityingly. What the stranger said next, made Ginny go pale in alarm. "Yeah. I _was_, but death didn't agree with me much."

The Death Eater glanced over in the witch's direction. The fear slid from his face, as he took a murderous look. The snake was up to something. Sure enough, Malfoy reached into his robes and yanked out a small dagger! He wasted no time to thrust it at the startled man. 

Ginny screamed, when the ill-aimed blade stabbed her hero's shoulder! The stranger fell backwards, in the process, he lost his hold on his wand and the upper hand. The wizard cried out in pain, but he would have no time to recover. 

He wrestled with Malfoy, who was on top of him. The Death Eater yanked the bloody blade out. Blood sprayed up into the air, as the dagger arched upwards. Lucius intended to kill. He aimed the dagger for the man's heart and then rammed it downwards! 

Ginny jerked her wand up, in full-blown panic. "NO!" She shouted the first curse that came to her mind, "_Avada Kedarva!_" A green light exploded from her wand and washed over the Death Eater! The man let out a blood-chilling scream, as he arched backwards in pain. He then tumbled off of the stranger… 

Dead.

Ginny panted heavily, as she trembled from head to toe. The curse had taken a great amount of energy from her. Her watering eyes locked on Lucius, the very same she had killed! Slowly, she glanced over at her wand. It seemed to no longer be hers. 

"Shit," She swore, before she threw the wand down. Her quivering hands came up and covered her mouth. A wave of sobs threatened to tear from her throat. She continued to stare at the dead body of Lucius Malfoy. "What have I – I killed – Oh Merlin – I used a…" That's when someone stepped in front of the body. Ginny's eyes had no choice, but to lift upwards. 

The stranger slowly, almost cautiously, stepped under the streetlamp. 

He was covered in a thick layer of soot and dirt. Blood from the stab wound soaked his ragged clothes. There was so much of the lifeblood, that she worried he would pass out. Still, what drew her attention were the curious wounds to his fingers, as if he had been clawing his enemy, _not_ punching. His left wrist held a nasty bent to it. '_Wait a minute. Where did I see…? No way! Merlin! Can it be?! Is that—!' _

"Lils." She whispered in realization. "You're Lils!"

Lils towered a good head and shoulder over her height. His unruly raven hair was in a bad need of a haircut and a good wash too. Her eyes were drawn up to his bottle green eyes, the same that sparkled like two green stars in the streetlight. That's when it hit her harder then a Bulger. Ginny recognized whom Lils _really_ looked like! It all made sense! The protectiveness, the gestures, those same intense stares… They were all the same. 

"H-Harry?" 

Harry Potter smiled lovingly, as he came to a slow stop in front of her. "I promised I'd find a way back to you, Gin." His voice was calm, but also full of love. He slowly reached forward to run his bloody fingers along her face. His green eyes stared deep into her brown set. He swallowed silently, as he went on in a near whisper. "And I did." 

It was all too much for her. Too exhausted, Ginny Weasley's world skewed. She saw only darkness.

***

TBC…

There it is! The chapter I've been dieing to do! For those of you who guessed correctly on who Lils really is, congrats to ya.  Now, a few of you have been asking about the situation with the twins. I haven't exactly come to a final decision just yet, and when I do, well… That would be spoiling by telling, wouldn't it? Sorry! :) 

As always, thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
